<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Stags and Fawns by reflectiveless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061448">Of Stags and Fawns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless'>reflectiveless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Background Case, Cannibalism, Case Fic, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Little Will Graham, M/M, Magical Realism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Age Play, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal suggests age play as a form of therapy for Will. Its extremely mild dubious consent (only with age play), he likes to push Will whenever he can.</p><p>Supernatural elements with Hannibal being perhaps not all human. Canon typical murdering and cannibalism. Its still got soft age play stuff, but there is graphic crime scenes in later chapters.</p><p>Set some time in season 1, but we're ignoring a lot of canon here.<br/> </p><p>Please do not copy or translate this work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: I’m not sure if this is exactly dubious consent, but its certainly dubious intentions? Nothing sexual happens in this chapter, only age play. </p><p>There may be typos and other mistakes in this work, if you see any, just let me know and I will fix them. I don't have a Beta reader and I cry alone at night. Kidding, mostly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
<br/>
“Are these conversations?” Hannibal asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He believes it working. “Or is it therapy?” He wants Will to choose, though he’s not sure yet if he’ll change his approached to treating Will either way.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know.” Will looked down, his eyes squeezing shut as he ran his hand over his face in frustration.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal nodded, its difficult to choose. He wants Will to be his patient, and yet, he had even told Bedelia that he was considering having him as a friend. She had pointed out of course that a patient cant be both. That it was ethically wrong- not that Dr. Lecter was one to follow ethics. But he needed to put up appearances after all.<br/>
<br/>
Dr. Lecter remained in his casual position even as Will looked like he was falling apart. “What if its neither?” His voice was as calm and collected as ever, but there was a spark in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Will took a moment to attempt to compose himself before he glanced up. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Therapy doesn’t have to be so formal. You said yourself it makes you uncomfortable, and it’s my job to make sure you are comfortable. I can’t do that as your therapist, not directly at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Will heaved out a heavy sigh as he let his hands fall back into his lap. He quickly tried to bottle the emotions he was just uncapping. “I see. I’ll just grab my coat-” He moved to stand but Hannibal gently took his wrist, causing Will to sit back down.<br/>
<br/>
“No, no Will, I’m not abandoning you.” His tight expression tugged into a small frown, making Will look away in shame. “I’m merely suggesting a less,” he paused momentarily, <em>“orthodox</em> way of helping you. That’s all. It will be therapeutic, but I won’t be acting as your therapist directly. But I’ll still be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Will blinked, trying to understand. “Not directly… what are you talking about? I’m not doing the hypnotherapy again, it doesn’t work on me and I don’t like it.” His voice was slowly starting to rise.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal put up his hands, “We won’t be doing that.” It would be difficult to convince Will and he knew he had to ease him into it. “Think of it as play acting, at least for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Will adjusted in his seat, feeling a bit confused. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. “Play acting? So… what? I just act out my problems or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal smiled softly, “Not quite. I want you to close your eyes for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Will’s expression fell, “You said no hypnotherapy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Its not,” Hannibal let out a slight huff himself, Will was already being difficult. But that was why he had chosen this approach in the first place. “Just close your eyes and I’m going to walk you through this.”<br/>
<br/>
“You said it was like acting?” Will raised an eyebrow. “So who am I supposed to be?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yourself.”<br/>
<br/>
“Myself? That’s not acting.” Will had a petulant little smile that made Hannibal’s eyes narrow in frustration, which of course only made Will smile all the more.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll be yourself as a child.” Seemed he was already in a good mindset for it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Will went still. “Hannibal, no.” He sucked in a breath and let his hands fidget nervously.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal tilted his head as he looked at him, “Its not hypnotism, you’ll be safe and I’ll be here to watch over you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I had a bad childhood.” He looked away and towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal nodded, “I know,” They hadn’t talked about it really, but Will had mentioned it before. “I’m hoping that we can form new childhood memories for you. The old ones will still be there, but you would be able to draw upon these new ones instead. It’s a second chance, if you will.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to be talking about my past?” He eyed Hannibal curiously.<br/>
<br/>
“No, and we never have to if you don’t like.” Hannibal smiled and relaxed into his seat, he could see that Will was considering this.<br/>
<br/>
Will let out a strange strangled laugh, “This is ridiculous.” He ignored the way Hannibal’s smile faded again. “So what? You’re going to talk to me like I’m a kid? I’m supposed to open up and trust you because I feel younger and more exposed?” He shook his head. “Its not going to work. I think I hated therapist even more back then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I wont be your therapist. You can think of me as a caregiver, if you like.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re going to babysit me?” He was still trying to goad Hannibal into admitting how stupid this sounded.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s how you would like to see it.” He looked at Will with what the special agent could only describe as ‘affection.’</p><p> </p><p>Will quickly looked away again, “That’s stupid.” Hannibal’s words were still in his head ‘if that’s how you would like to see it.’ “How else am I supposed to see it?”<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal leaned closer, their knees almost brushing. “I <em>could</em> be your babysitter,” He grinned a bit devilishly at the word, “Or I could be a friend. A guardian of some sort. Many people prefer a more familial relationship-”</p><p> </p><p>“I hated my father,” Will quickly blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your father.” He reassures Will. “That man will have nothing to do with this. This isn’t your childhood from before, it’s your childhood from now. If,” He lets his tongue dart out a bit and over his lips before continuing, “You <em>want</em> me to fill that role for you, I would still be me, not him. Do you understand? I would be happy for any role, if any, you let me play in this. But I will always still be myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded, mainly because he didn’t trust himself to blurt out anything else. He would be himself- just younger, and Hannibal would be Hannibal. It wasn’t hypnotism, it was just make believe. That didn’t sound too bad. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll give it a try?” Hannibal sounded pleased. It actually went smoother then he had anticipated. “We can try it out for now, just a quick introduction to it, and then we’ll talk about if its something you might like in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” Will was still fumbling with his hands when Hannibal placed his on top of them. He felt his body give a small jump at the touch before his eyes shot up to Hannibal’s again, having no idea what to expect.<br/>
<br/>
“I need you to concentrate, so no fussing.”</p><p> </p><p>Fussing didn’t feel like a word Hannibal would use, especially when talking to another adult man. His eyes went back to where Hannibal was still holding his own hands.</p><p> </p><p>“This sort of therapy requires a more hands on approach. We might be touching often, will that be a problem?”<br/>
<br/>
Will shook his head ‘no.’ It wasn’t exactly what adult men were ‘supposed’ to want, but he had felt a distinct lack of anything deemed ‘touchy feely’ by society. It might even be an improvement, he thought.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal gently moved both of Will’s hands to the seat of the chair before he stood. “Sit up straight for me?” He walked around to the back of Will’s chair and placed his hands on Will’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>They felt large and heavy to the smaller man and it set his nerves off to know Hannibal was behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes,” Hannibal gently worked his thumbs into Will’s shoulders when he didn’t immediately comply. “Its alright, I’m here. That’s right, just like that.”<br/>
<br/>
Will’s eyes closed, his concentration still on the hands at his shoulders and Hannibal’s soothing accent. It concerned him that this was still too much like hypnotism.</p><p> </p><p>“I forget sometimes how small you are, Will.” He let his hands spread out a bit more over those shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Will huffed, his eyes still closed. “I’m not <em>that</em> small.” He had to resist a small squeak as he felt those hands wander further out and down the sides of his arms now. This wasn’t what he hand expected.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal of course didn’t really think Will was all that small like Freddie Lounds always teased, but he thought it might be a good place to start prepping him for the proper head space. “Of course not, William.” He used a voice more appropriate for that of a young child.</p><p> </p><p>Will stirred nervously at the name and knew that those hands touching him had felt it. He let his nails dig into the chair arms nervously.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh, its alright, Will.” Hannibal let his thumbs rub soothing circles into his arms again. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Its just me and you.” He watched Will relax his hands. “I want you to relax all the way for me. Just sit back in the chair and feel the tension leave you.” He let one hand drift to those soft curls and pet them once soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>The touch elicited a soft sigh from Will.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to say a number and you’re going to tell me a memory.” He waited for Will to respond, but when he didn’t he continued. “34.”</p><p> </p><p>Will took a moment, how was he supposed to have a memory that related to that? “I’m 34?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you are.” When Will didn’t give him a memory he pressed on. “28.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ice cream?” Will sounded unsure.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd enough that Hannibal decided to take the bait, “Why does it make you think of ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>Will bit his lip, it was a stupid remark. “Uhh, 31 flavors… they only had 28 flavors. I um, counted one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal grinned, “They cheated you out of 3 whole flavors?”</p><p> </p><p>Will let out a small laugh, but kept his eyes shut. “Not really, I wouldn’t have eaten all 31.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps not, but they stole the choice from you,” He was still smiling. “How old were you when you counted them all?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uhh, I’m not sure. Under 18.”</p><p> </p><p>“21. Imagine you’re there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m at a party. People are drinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you drinking, William?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, I’m afraid to. I don’t know these people. If I got drunk they might trick me into something-“</p><p> </p><p>“18.”</p><p> </p><p>Will took a shuddering breath, he really was there. He could see everything around him. “I’m beneath the school bleachers. I’m being offered a cigarette but it doesn’t look right.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you take it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I want them to think I’m cool.”<br/>
<br/>
“Does it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no-”</p><p> </p><p>“14.”</p><p> </p><p>Will feels as if he’s been ripped from the setting, from the bleachers, from the kids, and is now sitting at a desk. Everything feels different, feels wrong. His body is much smaller now and his feet don’t quite reach the floor. He can feel his breathing getting heavier.<br/>
<br/>
“Will, where are you?” Hannibal pressed him when Will failed to respond.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m in class. I don’t want to be here.” He looked around and found people are staring at him. He’s one of the shortest boys at the school and he hates it. “Two girls are passing a note as they laugh, they’re looking at me.”<br/>
<br/>
“12.”<br/>
<br/>
Again he’s ripped from the scene and thrust somewhere else. “I’m at home.” He looked around, his eyes beginning to well up. “My dad is coming. He’s going to belt me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“10”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m visiting my mom.” At some point he became aware that the numbers were ages, but he’s was no longer sure of when that connection was made. “She’s in the hospital. Everything is really white.”</p><p> </p><p>“9”</p><p> </p><p>“Please dad? Please I’ll be really good.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal quickly straitened his back. He didn’t tell Will to do this.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll take care of him, I promise. I’ll feed him and walk him, you wont have to do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal soothed his hands down Will’s neck and could feel him start to cry softly.</p><p> </p><p>“8”</p><p> </p><p>Will goes still in the seat, no longer crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m at the park, playing.” Will’s voice seemed younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you with?” Hannibal circled back around the chair to face him, though Will’s eyes were still closed.<br/>
<br/>
“Just myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem awfully young to be playing all by yourself.” Hannibal sat back down.<br/>
<br/>
Will only offered a small shrug, “Use to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal let his eyes roam over Will. He could keep him at this age, it would serve their purpose and it didn’t seem to be a bad memory or time of his life. His hand slid across the arm of his chair in consideration. No. He wanted Will younger.</p><p> </p><p>“7”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal could see Will’s expression change now, as if the floor had been pulled out from under him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Will was sitting in the sand as he watched the shore. He wanted to run out to it but he had been told not to wander off. Distantly a man’s voice asked him where he was. “The beach.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you like it there?”</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded, “Its pretty. The ocean is all sparkly.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal cupped the side of Will’s cheek in his hand, he had him just about where he wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>“6”</p><p> </p><p>Will let out a small sniffle and leaned instinctively into Hannibal’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hannibal eyed him curiously. He could make Will go down younger, he was sure of it now. But this was their first time and he didn’t want Will to push away once he had aged back up.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s gonna hit me.” Will trembled.<br/>
<br/>
“Who is?” Hannibal rubbed his thumb soothingly over Will’s stubble.</p><p> </p><p>“My dad.” He sniffled some more. “Some kids at school made fun of me and we got in a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal could guess at what happened next. His father must have been furious and was going to punish him for it.<br/>
<br/>
“Its alright Will. He’s not going to hurt you.”<br/>
<br/>
Will shook his head, tears falling freely now. “He is he is he is. He’s going to take off his belt and-“ He gasped, “and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, Will, no. He wont hurt you. He’ll never hurt you again.” Hannibal was a bit surprised, Will had never mentioned before this session that his father was abusive. He could see Will was still convinced though. “You never have to see him again.”<br/>
<br/>
Will bit at his lower lip, he wanted to believe that so badly. “I do though. He’s my father.”<br/>
<br/>
“He doesn’t have to be anymore.” Hannibal ran his hands through Will’s curls. “I want you to open your eyes now.</p><p> </p><p>Will hesitated before doing so. He was no longer at home sitting on a step as he waited for his father to beat him. He was in a strange room facing a strange man. Will felt his whole body trembling. None of this was right. The strange man wasn’t that strange though. “Hannibal?” His voice felt impossibly small. Will felt torn between two realities. He was just a small child who was terrified and all alone except for the man that had been speaking to him but simultaneously an adult who was, well, also terrified of everything but knew that nothing made things better. It was easier to sink back into his younger self.</p><p> </p><p>Will swallowed even as the man, Hannibal he reminded himself, looked at him curiously. He was waiting for him to speak he now realized. “He doesn’t have to be?” He asked, voice still trembling and unsure.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal wasn’t completely sure what he meant for a moment, “Your father? No, you don’t have to see him again.” Was Will really so ready to be in full headspace? “And you don’t have to see those other children who bullied you or even go to school. That’s all done with now.” He wondered if saying this would merely make Will age up.<br/>
<br/>
Will surged forward faster then Hannibal could react and wrapped himself around Hannibal’s waist. “Thank you thank you thank you.” He chanted softly. His father would never hit him again, those kids would never bully him. He was free.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hannibal softly stroked at Will’s hair. This hadn’t gone as expected and he needed see where he stood. “How old are you, Will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six.” His grasp on Hannibal lessened as he looked up into the doctor’s kind eyes. It was odd, he knew things and he didn’t know things all at once. He knew his age and his name and stuff, but he didn’t really know this man. He was just a child, and yet somewhere he knew he lived in a house in the woods with his dogs and had a very important job, but none of that mattered right now.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And you know who I am?” Hannibal asked skeptically.<br/>
<br/>
Will bit his lip, it was a strange question. “You’re Hannibal?” He could feel him fussing with his hair and started to squirm a bit.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“That’s right. But more then that, who am I to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Will wasn’t really sure, but when he looked at this Hannibal he thought perhaps he wasn’t sure either. “You said if I didn’t want I didn’t have to see my father again.” And he knew somehow that his mother was no longer there in the same way that he knew Hannibal and he were close, but that they were suddenly akin to strangers now. “I don’t have any parents.” He willed himself not to cry at the sudden realization. “Are you here to take care of me?” It sounded right somehow.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal felt a weight lift from his chest. “Yes lamb, that’s why I’m here. I’m going to look after you from now on. So no more teary eyes, ok?” He took a tissue from the near by box and dabbed at Will’s eyes for him. “Now, as your guardian, I want you to know you can tell me anything. There wont be any secrets between us, yes?”<br/>
<br/>
Will nodded, allowing Hannibal to dry his eyes. “I really don’t have to go to school?” It sounded much too good to be true.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal smirked. “Not anymore.” Watching Will beaming at that was quite amusing.<br/>
<br/>
“Just work?”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal’s eyebrows shot up a bit as he tilted his head, surprised at Will’s sudden memory. “Yes, I’m afraid you’ll still have to do that.”<br/>
<br/>
“But only when I’m…” Will tried to think of the right word for it. “Not like this?”<br/>
<br/>
“Only when you’re big,” Hannibal plopped his hand on Will’s head, making the smaller man giggle. “You’re much too little to have a job right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to play with me whenever I’m little?”<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal suddenly felt as if his heart could melt. Will was so innocent like this, so happy. “As often as I can, lamb.” If Will wasn’t pissed at him by the end of the session, he would bring more things for Will for next time. “For now, would you like to color? I have a few colored pencils and some paper. I’m afraid I didn’t plan too well ahead but next time I promise I’ll have more things for you to play with.”</p><p> </p><p>Will looked enthusiastic enough. It felt like it had been many many years since he had colored, which was absurd, he was only 6 years old, after all. He sat down on the floor and colored as Hannibal watched until the session was nearly over.</p><p> </p><p>“These are very beautiful, Will.” Hannibal held one of the drawings up. It seemed to be a person sitting in a chair, “Can you tell me about this one?”<br/>
<br/>
Will was drawing yet another picture of a dog when he looked up to see which picture Hannibal was holding. “That ones you!” He smiled adoringly.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal blinked rapidly, trying to prevent his eyes from feeling moist. “And what are the black lines over my head?”<br/>
<br/>
“Your horns.” Will continued to draw as if he had said nothing strange.<br/>
<br/>
“My-” he looked at the drawing again. “Horns?” He could see now what Will had been drawing. “Do you mean, antlers?”<br/>
<br/>
Will nodded, “Is that what deers have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mostly stags- that’s a male deer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes! Those are your antlers.” He finished his most recent dog drawing.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal smiled, it was such a curious thing to draw. “And why do I have antlers in your drawing?”<br/>
<br/>
Will shrugged. “That’s how I see you sometimes.”<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal furrowed his brow at that. Was that just a strange kid thing or did adult Will actually see him that way? “May I keep this?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course! I made it for you.” Will started to stretch, he wasn’t use to sitting on the floor for so long.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you lamb, I will cherish it.” Hannibal crouched beside Will and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Do you think you could clean up? I’m afraid we’ll have to go soon.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ok…” Will pouted but did as he was told, collecting up the drawings and pencils.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal placed the portrait of himself on his desk before taking the other drawings and pencils from Will and finding a spot for them.<br/>
<br/>
“Now,” He took Will’s hand in his own and guided him back to the chair, sitting him in it and taking the seat across from him. “Close your eyes for me?”<br/>
<br/>
Will swallowed but did as he was told. He didn’t want to age up, but he knew that’s what Hannibal was going to ask him to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to remember who you are Will. Where you live in Wolftrap Virginia, your dogs, your work at the FBI for Jack Crawford. Your friends,” He wasn’t too sure how many friends Will had, but surely there must be a few at the FBI. “You’re 34 years old, and-”</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded and opened his eyes on his own. “I know who I am.” He sounded like himself again.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal let out a breath; it hadn’t taken much effort at all to get Will back to his regular self. “Not to sound like a cliché, but how do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Will let his hands fumbled with themselves for a moment, “I don’t know. Alright I guess?”<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal looked at him quizzically and Will felt suddenly very embarrassed. He turned his face as he felt a furious blush come over him, the knowledge of what they had been doing for the past hour and a half rushed back to him. He had agreed to all of it though, hadn’t he? “Embarrassed.” He admitted, not wanting to look Hannibal in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
“There’s no reason to be, its just us here. I don’t think there was anything to be embarrassed about, you shouldn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hugged you…” Will said softly. “You held my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t like that? I wont do it again if you don’t want me to-“</p><p> </p><p>“No! No- I mean, its fine.” Will rubbed at his arm, “Its alright. The… the hand thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal let the corners of his mouth tilt up. “Its alright if I hold your hand next time?”</p><p> </p><p>Will finally nodded awkwardly.<br/>
<br/>
“But no hugging?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright too.” Will said quietly, his face felt like it was on fire.<br/>
<br/>
“Well,” Hannibal crossed his arms neatly in front of himself. “You must have liked it at least a bit, since we’re planning on a ‘next time’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wont tell anyone, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course not. Doctor patient confidentiality, remember? Even if I’m not really your therapist now,” Hannibal winked which made Will want to disappear into the cushion. “The confidentiality part will still apply.”<br/>
<br/>
Will got to his feet quickly, “Yes well, er, Thank you Dr. Lecter, I should probably be going now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal frowned as he stood. “We don’t have to be so formal, but if it makes you more comfortable its fine.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry… I- This is really weird for me.” Will grabbed his coat from the rack and struggled to put it on.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal resisted the urge to help him, feeling he would likely be rejected if he tried.<br/>
<br/>
“Next time, ah I’ll um, see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” It gave Hannibal some hope. Will hadn’t refused any of this outright and though he was struggling now, he was still coming back next time and willing to try more. It might even be a sign of progress. “Oh, before you go,” He caught Will’s attention but wasn’t sure how to breech the question. “Do you,” It was probably nothing after all but he really should follow up on even small things. “Do you see me with antlers?” He had been ready to dismiss the entire thing until Will’s sudden change in body language.<br/>
<br/>
“W-what?” Will had stopped moving, but there was a slight tremor in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
Hannibal took it all in, “You drew a picture of me, do you remember? You gave me horns in the image and when I asked you said that’s was how you saw me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I- yea,” Will let out a very nervous fit of laughter, “How um, strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see me with antlers, Will?” He cocked his head a bit to the side as he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Will clenched his jaw; he hadn’t today, not until now. He willed himself not to look, he would just keep his eyes focused on Hannibal’s eyes. “I,” there was a pregnant pause before he tore his gaze away. “I’m really not sure what I was thinking, just kid stuff I guess.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course. Drive safely, Will.” If adult Will wouldn’t tell him, he would just ask little Will next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 2<br/><br/></p><p>Will sat in the waiting room counting the ceiling tiles. It was unusual that one of Hannibal’s sessions went longer then normal but he was secretly nervous about seeing him again anyway. A lot of emotions he had never dealt with before came up last time, though he supposed that was exactly what therapy was supposed to be about. This was still therapy, wasn’t it? He wasn’t going to correct the FBI as long as they were paying for it either way.</p><p> </p><p>The door to Hannibal’s office swung open and a short fatter man was being ushered out as he was still speaking. Will stood, holding his jacket in his arm. Hannibal had never forced him out like that, but he always had the last session of the night with no clients after him. <br/><br/>“Yes Franklin, I’m sure that’s for the best. How about you work on that for next time, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Will blinked a few times, Hannibal seemed to be completely ignoring the man. <br/><br/>“Ah, Mr. Graham. Please wont you come in.” He shot a glare at Franklin before quickly remembering to smile pleasantly. “We’ll have to talk more next time Franklin, I simply cant keep Mr. Graham waiting any longer. Chow.” He practically pulled Will in and slammed the door behind him. <br/><br/>Will was grinning ear to ear as he realized what was going on. “So you do like some patients more then others?” <br/><br/>Hannibal let out a deep sound of frustration. “I started seeing my psychologist again after he became a patient of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>It took everything inside of Will to keep from laughing at that, “At least I’m not the reason.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Far from it.” Instead of walking straight to the chairs, Hannibal grabbed a duffel bag from under his desk. <br/><br/></p><p>A memory flashed in Will’s mind. Hannibal had told him he would bring things for him to play with this time. Suddenly he felt like his breathing was far too restricted.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead and put your coat and jacket up.” Hannibal eyed him, “I would like you to remove your shoes before you take a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“My shoes?” Will raised an eyebrow, already hanging his jacket up on the rack. <br/><br/>“Yes. I don’t want any distractions from putting you in the proper head space.”</p><p> </p><p>Will paused for a moment before kneeling down to unlace his shoes, feeling rather silly that he was. “So we’re really doing this?”</p><p><br/>“I think this could really help you, Will.” Hannibal set the bag beside his chair and sat down to wait for him.</p><p><br/>Will immediately saw why Hannibal had him remove his shoes. He had chosen his socks at random that morning, one was striped and the other had little designs printed on them. Padding against the floor in them instead of his shoes already made him feel a little younger.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat in the chair he found Hannibal’s full attention was on him, which made him want to squirm. The man that was supposed to be his psychologist was looking at him with something far too much like affection.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we discuss anything first or would you like to jump into this and see what works or not as we go?”<br/><br/></p><p>Will knew they should probably discuss things first but he was still embarrassed about the whole thing and didn’t know what to discuss. “Just, there were a lot of painful memories last time when you, er, were talking me down.” <br/><br/>“Aging you down,” Hannibal nodded, he hadn’t liked how stressful that was on Will or how long it took them. “I don’t think we’ll have to do that this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Will blinked a couple time, “Oh?” Well that was a relief, but how was he supposed to just be ‘little’ this time, as Hannibal called it.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal could tell what he was thinking, “Just think little thoughts for right now.” <br/><br/>“Little thoughts? Ok,” He breathed deeply. “Little thoughts…” What the hell were little thoughts?</p><p> </p><p>“How old should we make you?”</p><p> </p><p>Will blanked. That was one of the weirdest things anyone has asked him. “What, like we can just pick?”<br/><br/>Hannibal smiled, “Not entirely, but I seemed to have good influence over that last time. We could have you be older or younger this time, I’m fairly confident I could put you at any age we like.”</p><p> </p><p>Will’s hand fisted and unfisted a few times at his side. That sounded like a bit too much power over him. “I uh, how old was I last time?” He couldn’t quite remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Six.” Hannibal mused, delighted by Will’s current expression and obvious signs of concern. There was no reason for it, he would of course take care of him no matter what. “I was thinking today we should try five.” He wanted to experience Will at every age, see which one worked best for their time together.<br/><br/>“Five is awfully young,” He couldn’t even remember what it was like to be five. <br/><br/>“We could make you younger,” Hannibal’s eyes flashed and Will wasn’t sure if it was meant as a threat or if he was reading too much into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Five is fine.” Giving in so readily felt strange, like Hannibal was exerting his power over him and already making him feel smaller. <br/><br/>“Little thoughts, Will. Think little thoughts.” He needed to perfect aging him down quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded. How did one think little thoughts though?</p><p> </p><p>“I have a gift for you.” Hannibal was using the same voice he had used last time now, the one that sounded like he was speaking to a young child. He unzipped the duffel bag carefully so that Will couldn’t peak inside of it. “Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Will huffed but reluctantly closed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold your hands out.” Hannibal instructed, pleased when Will did. “Don’t open them until I tell you too.” <br/><br/>Will could feel something soft and fuzzy being placed in his hands. He let his fingers stroke over the faux fur and small beaded eyes. He wanted to protest that he did not need a stuffed animal, that he wasn’t really a child. But he hadn’t even seen it yet and Hannibal had bought it just for him. His bit at his lower lip, “Can I open my eyes now?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you ask nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>Will stroked what he believed to be the head of the toy again, “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?”</p><p> </p><p>Will swallowed, he knew now that this was part of how Hannibal had planned to age him down today. It would probably go faster if he did his best to play along. “Please can I open my eyes? I want to see my gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal smiled, “Of course, my lamb.”</p><p> </p><p>Will tried to ignore the way his gut twisted at the nickname. How had he let that pass last time? He opened his eyes to find he was holding a stuffed wolf. His mouth tugged up into a smile before he realized it. This was for him? “A doggy.” He tinted a bit pink as he spoke, not sure why he had worded it that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I noticed all your lovely dog drawings last time and thought you might like this.” Hannibal reached out to stroke Will’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man wanted to pull back from the touch just as much as he wanted to sink into it. Again, he wanted to tell Hannibal he was an adult and wasn’t in the habit of keeping stuffed animals, but it was a gift after all, and truthfully it was rather cute and felt pleasant in his hands. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.” <br/><br/>“I wanted to.” Hannibal had a few ulterior motives, but he did in fact want Will to have it, a small security item he could hold onto if he needed it. “Do you like it? You don’t have to accept it if not, I’ll understand if its too childish.”<br/><br/>Will’s eyes shot up, his grip on the toy tightening a bit, “Of course I like her!” The sudden thought that Hannibal could take the toy back was a bit too much. “She’s very pretty and soft.” He stroked at the wolf’s mane.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Hannibal praised, his careful eyes watching Will, he had thought that tactic might work. “We’ll have to think of a suitable name for her.” He was amused that Will had decided the little wolf was a girl.</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded, “I’m not sure yet, it has to be a really good name.” He pulled gently at her tail and rubbed at her paws. She was a very well made toy and distantly he thought she must have been a pricier one at that. <br/><br/>Hannibal nodded, “Take your time, I’m sure she wont mind.” He reached out to tilt the base of Will’s chin up and get his attention as he watched his face carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Will’s eyes were a bit wider then typical as he looked back at Hannibal nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you right now, my little lamb?”</p><p> </p><p>Will wanted desperately to look away, but Hannibal’s hand was keeping him there. “I… I don’t know.” He didn’t feel entirely adult, he knew that much, but he wasn’t entirely little either.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, lets try something.” Hannibal pulled something small from the bag at his feet. “This wont be like last time.” He promised Will. “But I want you to remember how you felt last time after you opened your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Will thought back to then, he was so relieved that he wasn’t in his memories anymore. That it was just him and Hannibal and Hannibal had told him how he didn’t have to see his father again or go to school. He hadn’t lied to him like most adults did either. Then they just played together like they would today. It had all been fine and happy. Will eyed the duffel bag and wondered what else Hannibal brought for him. What had Hannibal taken out and was holding now anyway? Will tried to look at it, but it was nearly impossible to see, hidden in his hands. <br/><br/>“I’m going to say a number and your going to associate it with how you feel. No memories. You can talk to me or not as we do this, its up to you.” He waited for Will to nod. He already seemed young, though perhaps unsure of himself. Hannibal let go of Will’s chin as he sat back. He would start off younger this time since Will was already a bit regressed.</p><p> </p><p>“14.” There was a loud click coming from his hand that caught Will’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Had he snapped? Was he supposed to say something now?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember drawing pictures for me last time?” Hannibal watched him, his hand moving subtly over the object in his hand. <br/><br/>“Uh, yea?”</p><p> </p><p>“You drew a portrait of me, I liked it very much.” The taller man smiled. “Could you describe it to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Will looked unsure, he had drawn a picture of Hannibal but that had been almost a week ago and he had been pretty busy with work since then. <br/><br/>“12.” There was another loud click, which made Will grasp the stuffed toy in his lap. He felt his breathing hitch at it. He felt suddenly small. Like he was a young boy sat on a large chair. He looked up to find Hannibal was still waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I drew you sitting in your chair, like when we talk in your office.” Of course that was how he had drawn him, it was how he most often saw Hannibal after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there anything else in your drawing?” <br/><br/>“Uhhmm,” Will tried to remember. There had been, he was pretty sure he had regretted drawing it too. <br/><br/>“11”</p><p> </p><p>Will heard the click again and realized it wasn’t the snapping of fingers, it was whatever Hannibal had hidden in his hand. He had heard it before, but where?</p><p> </p><p>“William, can you tell me why you gave me antlers in the picture?” Hannibal was smiling as sweetly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so small, condensed somehow. “Am I in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I just wanted to know why you drew that.” Hannibal patted Will’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Its because,” Will thought his own voice sounded young. Hannibal was doing this to him, making him small and vulnerable. He started to wonder if Hannibal had tricked him into this somehow or if it was just the paranoia. He had agreed to it, if not reluctantly. “I just thought it was funny.” He lied, his trust in Hannibal waning.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal took in a deep breath at that, his gaze hardening. “Are you lying to me? You shouldn’t lie, lamb. Not to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Will tried to scoff indignantly, “I’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal shook his head, “I’m afraid there will be consequences for when you lie, darling.” He had already planned this, knowing it was just a matter of time before Will tried to test the waters. “If you’re going to be a naughty boy I’ll have to make a list of rules for you to follow with punishments if you misbehave.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” He didn’t want Hannibal hurting him like his father use to.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing too bad, just to make sure you don’t cause too much trouble. Now tell me, William, why did you draw me with antlers?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be mad at me.” Will quickly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t know that for sure, and I’ll be more upset if you don’t tell me.” Hannibal warned, but Will refused to answer. “9” <em>Click.</em></p><p> </p><p>Will nearly dropped his toy wolf with the click. He could swear he felt his body changing, shrinking. As if somehow Hannibal really was turning him into a child somehow. “You cheated!” His voice was much higher and he almost covered his mouth at the sound of it. “You made me drop two years this time!” <br/><br/>Hannibal grinned at how absolutely adorable Will was when frustrated. “How could I have cheated when we never agreed on any rules?” He loved the pout Will was giving him now. “Besides, I warned you there would be consequences for lying to me. Now, are you ready to tell me about your drawing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Will huffed and crossed his arms, looking every bit like a petulant child.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal was only all the more amused. This was working splendidly, if only Will wasn’t behaving like a bit of a brat. But even that was its own sort of fun. “Alright. How young should I make you this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Will blinked, his defensive stance starting to falter with realization.</p><p> </p><p>“As I told you, I am <em>aiming</em> for five today, but I could always make you a bit younger. Four, maybe three?” Hannibal teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannibal that’s too young!!” Will tucked his legs underneath himself as he sat up. <br/><br/>Hannibal’s grin was pure devilish. “Then I suggest you tell me what you’re keeping a secret, young man. You’re being quite the handful right now and I might find you easier to take care of if I made you very small.”</p><p> </p><p>Will reluctantly sat back down in the chair, feeling a bit defeated. “Its just how I see you sometimes. The antlers.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal moved closer to the edge of his seat, “See, that wasn’t so bad to say, was it?” <br/><br/>Will shook his head ‘No.’</p><p> </p><p>“Now, when you see me with these antlers- they’re black?” He watched Will nod. “When do you see me with them? When you’re asleep or awake? Do you imagine me with them when I’m not around?”</p><p> </p><p>Will bit his lower lip and nodded. <br/><br/>“Do you see me with antlers when I am in front of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Will was wide eyed as he nervously looked to Hannibal’s head. They were back. He quickly averted his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal frowned. Will was hallucinating again, that or he had never stopped. This wasn’t a good sign. “Here,” Hannibal left his seat and kneeled down in front of Will’s chair. “Touch them?”</p><p> </p><p>Will looked at him hesitantly, not sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“If you still see my antlers, I want you to touch them. Then you’ll know either they aren’t there or if they are,” He smiled a bit, “They’re nothing to be afraid of.”</p><p> </p><p>Will held his breath as he moved closer on his seat and finally let his hand drop to the top of Hannibal’s head. His hair was soft under his touch and the taller man didn’t seem to mind if Will was messing his hair up or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, its alright.” <br/><br/>Will felt himself shake a bit as he grabbed the base of the right antler. To his surprise, he really could feel it. A thick horn coming from Hannibal’s head, but it wasn’t rough or scary, just a smooth antler like a deer’s. He saw that Hannibal didn’t seem to mind the touch at all, as if it really was imaginary. <br/><br/>“See? I’m not that scary.” He smiled up at Will, who seemed to be playing at really touching some sort of antlers. “Go on, give them a tug if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Will hesitantly grasped the one firmly. It felt so real, it seemed impossible that this was only in his imagination, but maybe his mental age at the moment was partially to blame for that. He gave the antler a strong tug.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal suddenly lost his balance as Will tugged at- something. He stumbled from his knees into Will’s chair, a strange pain pulling at his skull. He had inadvertently dropped the dog clicker he had been using on Will as his hand flew to his head. No antlers. Of course there weren’t, there never had been.</p><p> </p><p>Will let go as soon as he made Hannibal stumble, the antlers disappeared just before Hannibal reached for them. He let out a breathy laugh, was Hannibal playing along?</p><p> </p><p>“S-see? Nothing to worry about.” Hannibal was still holding the spot where the right antler had been, feeling a slight dull ache. He must have started to give in to Will’s whims.</p><p> </p><p>Will relaxed for a moment; they really weren’t that scary now that he had touched one, even if it was all imaginary. “Is that-“ Will spotted where Hannibal had dropped the clicking device and let out a deep frustrated noise. “That’s for training dogs with!”<br/><br/>Hannibal had a guilty grin as he retrieved it, clearly feeling no remorse for what he had been doing. “It seems to help you sink down faster.”</p><p> </p><p>Will huffed, “That’s not what they’re for and you know that. Its to teach dogs repeat behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very clever,” perhaps a little too clever, “But if I use this on you now, I think I can help you sink down in age faster at a later date.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re training me.” Will’s eyes narrowed at him. <br/><br/>“I’m only trying to help. You had fun last time, if you let yourself, you can have fun this time too.” He cupped Will’s cheek in his hand. “Once you drop down a little younger, we can play.” He could see it in Will’s eyes that he was giving in. He wanted to let go of his fears, his anxieties, of all his adult restraints. “8.” He clicked the little plastic device and could practically feel the change in Will. His eyes lost their suspiciousness and he went a bit limp against Hannibal’s larger frame. “See? It feels nice. I’m freeing you of responsibilities. You don’t have to worry about anything when you’re so young, I’ll take care of you, I promise.” He gently pulled Will closer and rubbed his back soothingly. “7.” <em>Click.</em></p><p> </p><p>Will dropped another year. It felt so real, nearly physical, but it was just in his mind. Somewhere in his head he was still an adult, he was sure. But it was very far away now. He pressed himself up against Hannibal as best he could. It was still a little scary to be younger and younger, but Hannibal was so big a strong. He would take care of him and protect him.</p><p> </p><p>“6.” <em>Click.</em></p><p> </p><p>Will could feel it. This was the age he was when he met Hannibal, or met Hannibal for the first time as a child. He was safe and didn’t make him do things he didn’t want to do, unlike other adults.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling lamb?” Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Small,” He admitted, his voice matching how he felt. “Its good.” <br/><br/>“Is it?” Hannibal looked at him with such affection. “You like being small?” <br/><br/>Will nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed like you didn’t want to be so young before.” Hannibal made a small mock pout.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just scared before. But it was silly.”<br/><br/>“Yes, you were being an awfully silly boy, William.” Hannibal liked him at six years old. He was sweet and polite but still able to talk to him. It would be a good age to negotiate rules. He backed away just a bit so he could study Will more. “But you’ll be a good boy for me now? You wont fuss or get upset?” <br/><br/>Will shook his head, “I’ll be good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a sweet little lamb. Now, look at me.” He made sure he had Will’s attention, not wanting to miss any small reaction from him. <br/><br/>“5.” <em>Click.</em></p><p> </p><p>Will blinked a few times as his lower lip began to tremble. Hannibal was at his side immediately to hush him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, its alright. I’m still here.” He let his fingers slide through Will’s curls. “Everything is the same as it was before, you’re just a bit younger now.” <br/><br/>Will sniffled a bit, “ ’M not too little?” He looked up with those large doe eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Hannibal assured him. “And your wolf doesn’t think so either.” He carefully picked the toy wolf up and set her back on Will’s laugh, making the boy smile. “You will never be too little or too big for me, I think you’re perfect at any age.” He returned the clicking device to his pocket and picked up the duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Now, lets go play like I promised you.”</p><p> </p><p>Will started giggling the second Hannibal went to lift him up. He wasn’t quite as light as a regular five year old, but he was still much lighter then the average adult man. Hannibal managed easily enough though and carried his boy to the same spot on the floor he had Will coloring in last time. He set him down on his feet before rummaging through the duffel bag and pulling out a simple quilt.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal spread the quilt over the patched of floor before gesturing for Will to sit. “There, now you wont have to sit on the hard floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Will was a little shocked, he didn’t think anyone had ever given him so much consideration before. “For me?” He looked up, almost disbelieving.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal nodded, “Of course, I don’t want you being uncomfortable. Take a seat and I’ll show you what else I brought for you.” He let out a small ‘oof’ as Will immediately wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s mid section and snuggled against him for a tight hug. Hannibal rubbed soothingly at Will’s back for a long moment. “What was that for, my lamb?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just so good to me,” Will was a bit shaky again, but this time it was for very different reasons. “even though I’m bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not bad, Will, why would you say that?” He helped him down to the floor and got Will in a seated position on the quilt. <br/><br/>“Because I say I don’t like thera- thera” <br/><br/>“Therapists?” Hannibal helped out. <br/><br/>Will nodded, “And I lied and acted out and-”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal placed the stuffed wolf next to Will and sighed fondly as the boy quickly scooped it up to hold. “You’re not bad, Will. You’re a very good boy. Its alright that you acted out a bit today, this is all new and scary for you. I’m sure you’ll do much better next time.” <br/><br/>Will nodded, he would try his best to be good for Hannibal. “Bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, down to business.” Hannibal winked at him and slid the duffel bag closer. “I wasn’t sure what you might like, so if anything isn’t to your tastes we don’t have to play with it and can find you something else.”</p><p> </p><p>Will shuffled closer so he could peer into the bag. Hannibal held it open for him as he reached in and pulled out a box. “Logs!” He immediately began unwrapping the package.</p><p> </p><p>“I was told ‘Lincoln’ Logs are a favorite in this country,” Hannibal watched with amusement as Will made a mess of the packaging and got to work building a cabin big enough to house his toy wolf. He had never heard of the toy before, but clearly Will was a big fan.</p><p> </p><p>As his boy was occupied, Hannibal began pulling out the other items, mostly activity and coloring books along with crayons and markers. He wasn’t entirely confident Will wouldn’t hurt himself with a colored pencil. He stacked these in a neat pile along with children’s books he hoped Will would let him read to him some time.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! She has her own house now.” Will beamed up at him. <br/><br/>“It’s a lovely house, very well constructed.” He placed a few other toys around for Will to amuse himself with, but other items he kept in the bag for later.</p><p> </p><p>Will couldn’t help but wonder what Hannibal hadn’t pulled out. But there was plado and hot wheels and many other things to keep him well distracted. The time had passed by before Will could even take notice. He was running a small car up Hannibal’s leg when the taller man gave him a sympathetic pat on the head. <br/><br/>“I’m afraid we have to clean up now,” He had already put off telling Will this for too long, they were over their regular session time by 30 minutes already. <br/><br/>Will looked up at Hannibal as if he had told him the worst news of his life, “But!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry William, but we both have to go home some time, and you have your doggies waiting for you.” He kneeled down beside him. “But we’ll play again soon. Maybe next time there will be more toys waiting for you.” He had a better grasp of what Will liked now. <br/><br/>Will quickly cuddled up against him, in part to distract Hannibal from having him clean up. “Thank you,” He wrapped himself around Hannibal’s side. “No one’s ever been so nice to me before.”</p><p> </p><p>It broke Hannibal’s heart to hear that, and yet, it had been his own experience too. He hugged him back and ruffled those soft curls, “You’re very welcome lamb. But don’t think you’re getting out of cleaning up.”</p><p> </p><p>Will let out a content sigh, “It was worth a try.”</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up, Hannibal took Will’s hand to lead him back to the chairs and sat him down. “Close your eyes for me?” <br/><br/>Will was far too embarrassed to admit he had already been aging up the past few minutes and was nearly back to normal already. It had been a longer play session after all. He closed his eyes anyway, pretending he needed this part, but mostly drowned out Hannibal’s voice this time. This time he actually could admit to himself that he had had fun, even if it was quite unconventional. Hannibal was just so present and loving. His jaw clenched a bit at that, it was strictly in a guardian sort of way, of course. Which was probably equally strange if not more so. Was this too odd to continue? Should he nip the whole pretending to be a child thing in the bud before it got worse? <br/><br/>“Will?” Hannibal’s voice finally rang through, clear concern in his tone. “Will, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth felt dry, “Yea- yea, I’m fine. I must have just been a bit tired.” He avoided Hannibal’s gaze, afraid he would still be looking at him like an affectionate parent.</p><p> </p><p>“I think today went very well. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Will clicked his jaw a bit, feeling rather out of sorts. “Er, I uh, I guess so. It wasn’t too bad I mean.” He missed how Hannibal’s expression fell a bit. <br/><br/>“Maybe you’ll be more sure next time,” Hannibal tried to encourage him. <br/><br/>Will looked down, “Next time, sure, maybe.” Because apparently this was what his supposed therapy appointments have turned into now. “we’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think this can help you, Will. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” He wished Will wasn’t so tense about the topic when he aged up. “There is something else we have to discuss before you leave.” <br/><br/>Will’s head popped back up, seeing now that Hannibal’s expression was rather tense. He could tell the man didn’t want to be discussing this. <br/><br/>“You’ve been hallucinating.”<br/><br/>Will gave a heavy breath before nodding faintly, “That. Yea. I…” He shook his head. <br/><br/>“You didn’t want me to know. I don’t know why. I’m here to help you, you know that. Hallucinations aren’t a light matter. They can be a sign of something more serious.” He waited for Will to indicate that he understood. <br/><br/>“We’ve already done CAT scans and blood work.” He felt defeated. <br/><br/>“It might not by physical, you know this. It’s alright, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. But you need to tell me when it happens or I can’t help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I know I… I’m sorry I just,” His lower lip began to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>“Will? Its fine really.” Hannibal wanted to reach for him, but that wasn’t something they did as adults yet. <br/><br/>Will squeezed his eyes shut and tried to clear his sinuses for a moment. “I’m sorry,” His voice was clearer. “You’re right. I’ll tell you if” <em>when</em> “It happens again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal nodded, he would make sure to follow up with this. “Is it only the antlers or have you had other hallucinations lately?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “No, just that. Its… the same as when I go to a crime scene. I just see what happened. Sometimes it’s the whole crime playing out. Other times I’ll see something small, a detail, maybe a knife, and I’ll know it was important. See how it was used.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal was silent for a moment. “I see.” He wasn’t sure what that meant. “Only the antlers then, nothing else? You haven’t seen horns on anyone else?” <br/><br/>“No… Its,” He shifted in his seat, “Why I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want you to take it the wrong way?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a professional, it’s all alright. Normal even, for patients to demonize their doctors. Perhaps in time it will go away and you wont see me as a wild animal anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Will gave an awkward laugh, “Probably, yes.” Especially after today, he thought. How could someone so affectionate and caring be a monster?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not sure Will wouldn’t hurt himself with a colored pencil while being an adult either. </p><p>Thank you guys for the comments! They really help me to post more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Two days later. </p><p>The ache in Hannibal’s head was starting to subside. He looked for what may have been the tenth time at his scalp in the mirror. Still, there was nothing there. It hadn’t felt like Will Graham had grabbed at his hair but rather his very skull. But there was nothing to be seen. Hannibal sighed and gave up, fixing his hair back into place. </p><p>Will’s hallucinations were not caused by physical ailment, perhaps the pain he was feeling wasn’t either. Just a manifestation of his mind. He took an aspirin anyway and checked the time. This was typically one of his days off work, but Jack Crawford had called him earlier to ask him to help on a profile. As much as he smiled and played his part well, he despised Crawford. He found him unbearable in nearly every civilized way. But the worst of it was how he treated Will, who even considered the man a friend. </p><p>Hannibal clenched his jaw in frustration as he buttoned his vest and slipped on his suit jacket. If only he could kill Jack. He smiled sweetly into the mirror, making sure he looked every bit the pleasant and sophisticated doctor. His people suit was very finely tailored and served him well. At least today he could see Will at work and observe any differences in him since they started their play times. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will looked over the body as it lay on the hard metal table, nearly ready for its autopsy. His eyes quickly looked over her form, searching desperately for any last minute clue before she was cut open and dissected. </p><p>“Anything?” </p><p>His eyes snapped up, his surroundings flooding back to him. “No, I could see what happened before, how she was killed. But I don’t think there’s anymore evidence here. The others might as well cut into her now.” </p><p>Alana nodded. Sometimes that was all there was to do. “You already told us a lot with this case, I’m sure we’ll catch him.” </p><p>“Or her.” Will corrected. </p><p>“You think a woman did this?” Alana was taken aback, there was so much ferocity with the kill, had Will noticed something to point to a female killer? </p><p>“I just keep the option open. No reason to only suspect men.” Will shrugged, his focuse finally leaving the dead woman and turning to Alana. “I don’t see you in the autopsy room too often.” His fingers went nervously to the arm of his glasses. </p><p>“Ahh, no, I find it too creepy to tell you the truth.” She kept her eyes down cast and on him only, not wanting to see any bodies being worked on. “I came for you, actually.” </p><p>“Oh?” Will straightened his stance. A small smile played over his features that he quickly shooed away. “Why would you, er, be here for me?” He certainly knew why he hoped she would be there looking for him. </p><p>“Jack sent me, he wanted to talk to us both about a profile.” </p><p>“Right, right, of course.” He felt like an idiot, she obviously was here professionally. “Does he want us now?” </p><p>“Soon, I thought I might take the scenic route and walk you there.” She smiled and Will noticed it reached her eyes. That was a good sign. </p><p>He mimicked the expression as best he could, it was something Hannibal taught him at the beginning of their therapy sessions. ‘Fake it till you make it’ theory. It made people think you were normal but also endeared you to them. </p><p>“Its been hard to reach you recently, your phone has been off a lot and when it’s not you haven’t been picking up. Jack’s been rather annoyed about it.” She made her way slowly to the door. </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I uh, have been having to have it on silent a lot lately.” He followed until they were side by side walking through the hallway. “I keep forgetting to turn it back on until I get home.” </p><p>Alana nodded, “I should have figured, for therapy.” She heard Will’s footsteps suddenly stop. “Oh damn, I’m sorry Will. That was pretty stupid of me-” Was she not supposed to know? “I- its very normal to see someone, a lot of people do. Hell, everyone should really.” She tried to quickly assure him. </p><p>“Jack told you?” He asked flatly. Great. Just perfect. He began walking again as they fell back into pace. </p><p>Alana rubbed her arm absent-mindedly. “Its not his fault.” She felt like she was just putting the shoe deeper in her mouth, “A few people were worried about you, Will.” His loud sigh didn’t alleviate her concerns. “We all just want what’s best for you.”</p><p>He bit back a retort. If it was anyone else he wouldn’t have, but yelling at Alana wouldn’t help his chances of hoping to be with her one day. But that seemed doubtful to ever happen if she thought he was crazy. </p><p>“You seem better lately,” She offered a small smile, but it felt too much like pity to Will. “Really, you do. Especially this week, you just seem-” She searched for the words, not noticing how Will held his breath. “Happier somehow. It must be working for you.” </p><p>That was somehow not what he wanted to hear. If only Alana knew what she was saying. Her eyes were on him and he didn’t know what to say. “We um, are trying something different currently.” </p><p>“Well, you should keep at it.” </p><p>Will let out a breathless laugh, “I’m not sure its really for me.” They stopped outside of Crawford’s door. </p><p>Alana turned to face him, her eyes shining with the same smile from earlier. “Its for you to decide, I know. But,” Her teeth teased over her lower lip. “If you keep this treatment up and stay in this better place you found, maybe we could-” </p><p>Will leaned in a bit close and found she did the same, the words still on the tip of her tongue. </p><p>“Dr. Bloom, what a pleasant surprise.” Will felt the pit of his stomach drop as he heard that all to familiar accent. “Will, I had no idea you two were acquainted.” </p><p>How had he ever though Hannibal was nice last night? He must have told him about how he felt for Alana a dozen times in therapy now. He could ring the man’s neck for ruining this moment between them. </p><p>“Dr. Lecter!” Alana beamed at the sight of him, which somehow only made Will more pissed off. “What are you doing here? You two know each other?” She looked to Will for explanation before her gaze was back on Hannibal. </p><p>“Crawford asked me to help on a profile for him.” He looked to Will and smiled, seeing he was in a very sour mood. “Will and I are friends.” He certainly liked to think of Will that way, despite Bedelia warning him against it. </p><p>“Oh, that’s great,” She smiled at Will, and he felt all the worse for it. She didn’t think he had any friends outside of work acquaintances. “That’s so nice.” She looked to Will, “I studied under Dr. Lecter at grad school.” </p><p>“Ah,” Will feigned being polite, its how he ‘should’ act after all. </p><p>“Its really good to see you again,” Alana’s eyes drifted momentarily over Hannibal’s form, which both men caught. </p><p>The side of Hannibal’s mouth tugged up into a grin, his gaze shifting to Will’s and back again. “You as well, Dr. Bloom. Actually I was planning on inviting Jack and Will to have dinner with me tonight, I would be honored if you came as well.” </p><p>Will quickly slipped his hand in his coat pocket as he balled it into a fist, his nails pressing deep into his skin. Alana had never smiled so broadly, so lovingly at him. Hannibal must know that this was the same Alana he had told him about on so many occasions. Was he doing this to him on purpose? Was this the paranoia again? </p><p>“Oh gosh, thank you, yes, absolutely!” She had heard of his lavish dinner parties before but had not yet been invited to one. </p><p>“And Will, you will come of course?” Hannibal’s smile was immaculate, just how he always practiced it. He could see the glare the smaller man was trying to hide and he made a note to have Will work on his manners in the future. </p><p>“Of course, Hannibal.” He threw out his first name, making sure Alana caught that they were on a more familiar basis with one another, as he looked up at him now, Will could see his black antlers as plain as day. </p><p>“Shall we?” Hannibal opened the office door for Alana, letting her enter first. </p><p>Will let out an audible huff of hot breath as he passed him, but Hannibal missed it, his attention suddenly ripped away as he caught his reflection in the glass pane of the door. Antlers. His hand shot up but stopped short of his head. It was in his mind, he told himself before quickly joining the others. </p><p>As Alana took the chair on the right, Hannibal made a speedy decision to take the middle seat, forcing Will to his left. He again could hear Will’s audible frustration with him. This was nice, he thought. Perhaps he should consider a position in this field one day, listening to Crawford drown on about murders and suspects as he sat between Will and his crush. </p><p>Will crossed his arms as he listened. Why the hell would Jack even call Hannibal in for this? He knew very well the man was his therapist. Shouldn’t that be some sort of ethics violation? He suddenly sat up in his seat, his nerves on edge. </p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow, “Did you think of something?” </p><p>“Nope, no, not a thing.” Will exuded nervousness, several curse words running through his mind. Hannibal had fucking stroked his back and no one in the room saw it. </p><p>“Alright,” Jack looked at him with concern before continuing his last thoughts. “I need the three of you to work together on this. Is that possible?” His eyes lingered on Will for a moment. </p><p>“I’m sure we can handle it.” Hannibal answered for them. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!?” Will practically spat at him as soon as the meeting had ended and they were far away from Jack and Alana. </p><p>“You’re so tense, Will. Are you always like this at work?” Hannibal brought them to a quiet corner of the building. </p><p>“Don’t you act like you don’t know what this is about!” Will was fuming. Hannibal had to be doing this to mess with his head. “You know how I feel about Alana.” </p><p>Hannibal considered pretending to only just realize Dr. Bloom was indeed the same Alana Will had been telling him about, but he knew Will wouldn’t believe a word of it. “Of course, that’s why I asked you both to dinner. I thought you might be able to talk more sociably that way.” </p><p>Will paced, his jaw tight and shoulders locked. Hannibal had to be lying. How could he not see how much Alana was interested in him. But even if he had, it wasn’t like Hannibal had led her on. </p><p>“I can see you’re upset. We can talk about this, work through it. You’re exhibiting signs of jealousy?” </p><p>Will took his glasses off and pressed his palm to his forehead. “Obviously I’m upset.” </p><p>“Any hallucinations today?” Hannibal watched Will freeze, he had hit a sore point. He nodded solemnly. “I was afraid of this. I think your paranoia may be acting up, don’t you agree that sounds far more likely then what you’re accusing me of?”</p><p>Will looked at him quickly, guilt written all over. “Oh god, Hannibal… I… shit, shit… I’m such a fucking idiot.” He could see the antlers again, protruding from Hannibal’s head just like a stag. “You’ve only ever tried to help me and I’m acting like such an asshole.” </p><p>Hannibal looked at him sympathetically, “Its alright Will. That’s why I’m here for you.” He placed his hands on Will’s shoulders. “You’re under a lot of stress. Now, is it more about Alana or about me?” </p><p>Will took in a deep breath and tried to steady himself. “Well… I found out she knows about you- er, rather that I’m seeing a therapist, she doesn’t know that its you.” </p><p>Hannibal nodded, “And naturally in your mind you saw that as me taking her away from you. Afraid that she will abandon you because you need me. Is that right?” </p><p>Will looked down in shame. “That must have been it.” The pieces all added up. “Please Hannibal, let me make this up to you?”</p><p>Hannibal smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Will’s ear. “I think I know just the thing you can do. But first, Will, I know you’re not done working today. Let me relax you a bit? You’re still much too stressed.” </p><p>“Relax me how?” Will rocked on the balls of his feet. They had only found the one method so far and that seemed extremely inappropriate for work. </p><p>“Your paranoia didn’t become an issue until after you graduated the academy, correct?” </p><p>“Y-yes, but-”</p><p>“And you’re feeling a bit self conscious about your chances with women?”  He could feel Will’s rising tension with that. “It could help if you felt like a young buck again.” </p><p>“W-what? N-no, no, that’s not- I’m fine Hannibal, really,” Will protested, not liking what the doctor was alluding to. </p><p>“It wont be too young, besides, I think you could even have fun. Count down for me, Will?” </p><p>“Seriously?! Here??” Will looked about frantically. </p><p>Hannibal pulled the clicking device from his pocket, making Will freeze up. “It will be good for you. Imagine how Alana might see you. Youthful, full of energy, full of-” His eyes drifted downwards to Will’s groin. “stamina.” </p><p>“Not too young,” Will glared, he was fairly confident he didn’t need Hannibal for the aging up aspect. That had been much easier so far. </p><p>“Not too young,” Hannibal agreed. “Close your eyes, it might be harder to age you down outside my office.” </p><p>Will huffed but complied. </p><p>“Vividly imagine your age going down.” Hannibal loved this part, watching the years drop from him. “30.” Click.</p><p>Will thought of his 30th birthday. </p><p>“28.” Click. </p><p>He let out a breath, his shoulders relaxing. </p><p>“25.” Click.</p><p>Will sank. Again he was over come with the feeling of the floor moving out from under him. </p><p>“23” Click.</p><p>Stop. His mind swam. He didn’t want to be any younger, hell 25 was fine. But he felt like he was getting motion sickness and the words didn’t come. </p><p>“21” Click.</p><p>Stop stop stop “Hannibal-”</p><p>“18” The number was whispered against his ear before the click followed. “Open your eyes.” </p><p>“We agreed not too young!” Why did he ever trust Hannibal? </p><p>“You’re not too young, you’re still an adult.” </p><p>“Barely,” Will balked. </p><p>“You’re in your prime.” </p><p>“Maybe physically that’s some people’s prime but its definitely not their emotional prime.” </p><p>“You should have specified what age you wanted,” Hannibal shrugged off being the responsible party. “And I was thinking more in terms of sexual prime.” He was more then a little curious if it would actually work that way. If Will thought he was in his prime, would his body behave accordingly? He couldn’t actually be sure without experimenting, but he wasn’t about to tell Will that. “Go on, have fun.” </p><p>Will reluctantly turned to leave, “Oh, you said you thought of a way I could repay you?”</p><p>Hannibal smiled at his thoughtful boy, “It would mean a lot to me if you came to my house an hour before the invitation is for. I could use help with preparing dinner. Just chopping vegetables, things like that.”</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief, somehow thinking it would be something more serious then that. “Sure. That sounds nice, actually.” </p><p>“I’ll see you then.”</p><p>+++</p><p>This was dumb. This was so very very dumb. Will’s mind supplied as he wandered back in the vague direction of the morgue. What was he thinking? What the hell was Hannibal thinking? Obviously he shouldn’t talk to Alana when he was regressed, even if he was technically still in an adult mind set. She would absolutely think he’s immature at 18. </p><p>Will pushed open the morgue doors without thinking about it, letting them hit the walls a bit harshly. One of the lab workers gave him a hard look. “Sorry…” Why did everyone look so old now? Will groaned. He wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening but he really felt 18. Like he was just skipping school for the day and pretending to be a real adult. </p><p>“Hey Will,” Beverly shot him a smile as she picked up a scalpel. “Would you like to watch? You’re good at catching things.” </p><p>His heart raced. Beverly Katz was beautiful. Had she always been so beautiful? “Sure!” Alright, that was more enthusiasm then he generally had in an entire week. Suddenly his body was just there, by her side, more then willing to lend a helping hand. She smelled like cherries. </p><p>“Wow, I should ask for your help more often,” She teased, flashing a bit of teeth as she gently bumped him. “Just let me know if you notice anything.”</p><p>Will was pretty sure he was in love. </p><p>He worked along side her the whole autopsy, more then happy to fetch items she requested and keep up with her idle conversation. </p><p>Zeller shrugged off a coat as he stepped in and began washing his hands, “Getting a head start without me?” He teased Beverly. </p><p>“I’m afraid we just couldn’t wait.” She smiled as she worked and if Will was looking at her more then at the dead body in front of them, he didn’t notice. </p><p>“I can see that,” Zeller turned to them and raised an eyebrow, sending Bev a questioning look that said ‘Why is he here and actually focused for once?’ </p><p>Beverly shrugged in response as soon as Will had looked away. “Oh, Will, do you think you could- ah, grab me that new box of scalpels in the other room?” She didn’t actually need the box, but she wanted a word with Zeller alone and perhaps to prove that he would really do it. </p><p>“Of course!” He was more then happy to do any menial task for her and without another word was immediately off to locate said box. </p><p>Zeller tried to clench his mouth shut but the corners turned up anyway as Beverly stifled a small laugh. </p><p>“Ok, seriously, what did you do to the poor boy?” </p><p>“I have no idea!” She tried to keep her voice quiet, not wanting Will to hear them discussing him. “I’ve never seen him so happy! Like, literally ever. He- oh god Brian, he’ll do anything I tell him to.” She wouldn’t abuse it of course, but she didn’t know why he went from what she would call manic-depressive to this. “And he’s just happy to do it, really.” </p><p>“He’s in love,” Zeller whispered, making Beverly roll her eyes. </p><p>“He likes Dr. Bloom, not me.” She knew she shouldn’t gossip about coworkers but it was just so obvious. </p><p>Zeller smirked, “Well clearly that’s changed. That or he’s on new medication- and I’d love to have whatever he’s having.” </p><p>“Oh hush, I think it’s sweet.” </p><p>The morgue doors opened slowly until Dr. Bloom stepped in, quickly averting her eyes when she realized an autopsy was taking place. “Oh, sorry. I was looking for Graham, is he here?” </p><p>Zeller was full on grinning now, “Oh, he’s here. Boy is he here.” </p><p>Beverly shot him a glare as he spoke. “He’ll be right back, he’s just in the other room.” </p><p>“Right.” Alana furrowed her brow at the way Zeller had worded that. “He was pretty upset when I saw him last so-” Though she wasn’t sure why, everything had seemed fine until Dr. Lecter showed up. </p><p>“I found them, Beverly.” Will called out as he carried the small box in, smiling ear to ear, his eyes focused solely on her. </p><p>She gave him an amused smile in return, “Thank you Will, you’re so sweet.” She didn’t like him romantically, but she also hated the way Alana would lead him on only to push him away. </p><p>Will preened at the praise. “It was nothing,” He looked down, smiling. “Is there anything else you need? I can grab it for you.” His glasses were neatly stored in his pocket, he wasn’t afraid of mild eye contact at the moment and didn’t need them. </p><p>Alana was taken aback by the scene. Will was positively gleaming with affection for her. Zeller shot her an absolute shit-eating grin, he was enjoying this whole weird occurrence far too much. </p><p>“Will is helping,” Zeller pointed out with glee, knowing how it might press Dr. Bloom’s buttons. </p><p>“I can see that.” Alana spoke through slightly gritted teeth. “Will?”</p><p>He looked up, only finally noticing Alana was there, his shoulders stiffened. How had he forgotten about Alana?! She was also very beautiful and he had been trying very hard to date her. “O-oh, h-hi Alana. What’s up?” </p><p>He had an overwhelming feeling of guilt come over him, which was ridiculous, they weren’t even dating. He could perform autopsies with other girls if he wanted to. Will was starting to suspect that the whole teenage mind thing was affecting him more then he realized.  </p><p>Alana blinked, since when did Will say ‘what’s up’? “I didn’t quite catch the details for tonight. Think you could text me the time and address?” She carefully didn’t mention the context of the question in front of Beverly. </p><p>“Sure,” He didn’t realize he moved closer to Beverly at that as he remembered the way Alana was so focused on Hannibal earlier. Practically throwing herself at him, which was gross. Hannibal was practically his father. </p><p>Will’s mind blanked for a moment as his eyes blinked several time. Where the hell had that thought come from? </p><p>“I’ll see you tonight then?” Alana tossed her hair, attempting to make a bit of a show of it. </p><p>“Uh, yea, I guess so.” Dinner at Hannibal’s house. Where he would have to fight off Hannibal for Alana’s attention. Fantastic. </p><p>“Ok,” Alana was starting to feel terrible. Had she been pushing him away this whole time? He seemed perfectly happy before he saw her, of course that could have been Beverly’s fault. Her eyes slid menacingly at the other woman before quickly looking away. She was above such low behaviors. “Remember to text me,” She stepped back out, not wanting to seem desperate. </p><p>Zeller was over the moon and texting Price as fast as he could that he had really missed out on quite the show. </p><p>+++</p><p>After Beverly stitched the body back up and cleaned up she took Will aside so Zeller wouldn’t continue to have his show. </p><p>“Will, is everything ok?” She couldn’t shake how incredibly different he was today. </p><p>“Yea, I’m fine,” He rubbed at his arm, feeling a bit awkward from Alana’s intrusion still. </p><p>“You know, if you don’t want to go on a date with someone, you don’t have to. And if… if someone makes you feel uncomfortable its not alright.” </p><p>Will’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Er, sorry?” Obviously she was right, but he wasn’t really sure why she was saying all this to him. </p><p>“I know its not my place, but I’m just worried. You and Dr. Bloom?” </p><p>Will looked away and made an irritated huff. “She told me this morning I was better and if I kept it up she would- well, she didn’t actually finish, but it sounded like she was going to say we might date. And now!” He ground his teeth a bit. Why was he just spilling all of this? “She’s not interested at all, she just wants to date my-” He quickly shut his mouth and took in a deep breath. “Someone else. He invited us to dinner tonight.” </p><p>Beverly shook her head. The nerve of some people, no wonder the Dr. had always rubbed her the wrong way. “You shouldn’t have to wait for someone who’s not willing to take you as you are. Plenty of other fish in the sea and all that. Just, maybe you should keep your options open instead of just waiting on her?” </p><p>Will’s eyes widened a bit and he took a step closer, “You really mean that? I mean… Bev, you’re so,” he looked up at her with his large puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Ah, Will, n-no, not me though.” She put a hand on his shoulder both to comfort him and make sure he didn’t try to kiss her. “Someone else. Other fish in the sea.” </p><p>Will instantly deflated. “I- I didn’t mean- I- Sorry. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Its alright, you’re like a little brother to me. And you can always help around the morgue. Ok?” </p><p>Will nodded, doing everything he could not to let his eyes mist over. “I should go.” </p><p>“Its going to be alright, and please don’t be a stranger after this?” </p><p>“I wont, I really should leave though, I have plans.” He tried to smile but it came out too sad. “I’ll still come in tomorrow.” </p><p>“Let me walk you out,” She guided him out of the small office and out of the morgue. </p><p>“Aww,” Zeller and Price were waiting in the now cleaned morgue. “You broke that poor boys heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Hannibal had removed his suit jacket and vest and tied a simple white apron on as he pulled out a few cutting boards and began sharpening his knives. His hands came to a still as he peered at one of the blades, noticing something black being reflected onto it. He looked up but saw nothing there. Strange. He felt the weight of the expensive knife in his hand before turning it, letting the flat side face up as the black shape reflected came more into focus. He let out a breath in disbelief before he held the knife up and peered into it more directly, his own face staring back at him. Hannibal angled the knife further and further back and let the reflection shift until he could see it. The black shapes on top of his head. His free hand reached up slowly, breathlessly. They weren’t real. They couldn’t be real. </p><p>A sudden banging came from his front door. He quickly set the knife back down carefully onto a cutting board. “Its open.” He immediately regretted his words. He had left it unlocked for when his guests arrived so he wouldn’t have to pause in his prep work, but now a sudden fear gripped him- and he wasn’t use to having any fears. He couldn’t have someone walking in on him looking so indecent. </p><p>“Hannibal!” Will called out but quickly found the kitchen. He was nearly out of breath and his mind was racing. “I cant do this! Its horrible!” His eyes quickly looked at the top of Hannibal’s head, looking at something there before he continued. “You have to change me- I cant be 18 anymore- you have no idea how awful it is!” </p><p>Hannibal stepped out from around his prep table and to Will’s side. “You’re still 18?” He didn’t think it would last after he left Will’s side. He could tell he had been crying too. </p><p>Will nodded mournfully, “I thought I could age up on my own- I partially did last time at your office, but I just cant now!” He was frantic. </p><p>“What happened?” Hannibal subtly scanned him for marks, injuries, any clues to something bad happening to him. </p><p>“I don’t even know- just-” He made a noise of frustration. “Alana wont date me, and now Beverly wont date me and it was really embarrassing-”</p><p>Hannibal had no idea who Beverly was and was pretty confident Will had never mentioned her before, but he was trying to keep up.</p><p>“And- ugh, Hannibal- they’re all really really pretty.” </p><p>“Who is?” </p><p>“Women! All of them- not that any of them would date me.” Hannibal couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that part, “And Alana is a bitch.” </p><p>“William Graham!” Hannibal spoke very loudly and sternly, instantly making Will go quiet. “We do not use that word.” He had never heard Will use that word before and chalked it up to him being mentally 18. But just because they hadn’t discussed their rules yet, didn’t mean Hannibal wouldn’t still enforce them. “Now, I will dismiss it this once, but next time I will have to punish you for it.” </p><p>Will huffed indignantly, “You can’t punish me, I’m an adult.” </p><p>Hannibal had a wry smile, “Would you like to test that theory? Besides, I thought you were just begging me to help you.” His head felt strangely heavy as he spoke. </p><p>Will backed down a bit, “I’m sorry Hannibal,” His voice was much quieter. “I just cant be 18 anymore. Its awful. And…” He glanced at the prep table where Hannibal had clearly been setting up. “I came to help you like you wanted.” He swallowed, “Please?”</p><p>“You haven’t been very well behaved today,” He considered the request, “But you asked very nicely.” He let his fingers glide over Will’s stubble and gently caress his cheek. </p><p>Will sighed with relief. For a moment he was afraid Hannibal wouldn’t age him back up. As the clicker came out of Hannibal’s pocket, Will had to force himself not to be afraid of it. It was just a way to help him, not control him. </p><p>“14” Click.</p><p>Even without prep, Will felt himself sinking. Hannibal’s hand was still on his cheek, holding him. </p><p>“Is that better?” The accent was soothing. </p><p>It was actually, but Will didn’t want to admit that. “You were supposed to make me older!” He squeaked. </p><p>Hannibal shrugged, “You’re very bad at specifying. I thought you just didn’t want to be 18. And now you’re not.” He could already see Will was relaxed more, even if he was pretending otherwise. </p><p>“You could age me up now though,” Will mumbled, “Since you know that’s what I wanted.” </p><p>Hannibal gave Will’s curls a pat. “Yes, I could. But then you wouldn’t be my darling little boy.” </p><p>Will crossed his arms in front of himself. It was no wonder why he saw Hannibal with antlers. </p><p>“William,” Hannibal’s face softened, “I thought you might enjoy this. Its just you and me, like our playtime. I could put you back and we can make dinner as adults if that’s what you would like.” Hannibal’s face was very kind, “Or we could have a bit more fun. You’re old enough to use a knife, right?” </p><p>Will nodded, feeling a bit unsure of what he wanted. </p><p>“You’re able to let go more when you’re younger.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s head, eliciting a small huff from the boy. Hannibal let out a small laugh, “Maybe you’re still too old for so much affection, but big Will is too hard on himself and wouldn’t let himself like any touching at all.”</p><p>Will bit his lip, he knew Hannibal wasn’t wrong. Even now he felt some apprehension and yet his body still wanted the soft touches and praising voice. </p><p>“So, I can make you bigger if you like, or you can be my little boy and I can teach you how to cook.” </p><p>Will shook his head, this felt so wrong. </p><p>Hannibal’s expression fell, he really thought this was something they could share together. But as he went to take the clicking device from his pocket, Will’s hand stopped his. </p><p>“I’m still too old for head kisses,” His voice felt shaky. “I could still use a knife if I was younger.” </p><p>Hannibal beamed, he wrapped Will in a large hug, bringing him closer. </p><p>”Hannibal…” Will groaned, still feeling a little old for so much affection. </p><p>“10.” Click.</p><p>The age jump was nearly too much for Will, his legs gave out a bit beneath him, but Hannibal was there to catch him. He cradled Will’s body against him and carefully got his boy back to his feet. </p><p>“Are you alright? You gave me a scare,” Hannibal busily brushed Will’s hair from his face and made sure he could stand alright. </p><p>Will was a bit pink from nearly falling, “I’m ok daddy.” He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth at the word. </p><p>“What did you call me, my lamb?” Hannibal’s hands were back on him, cupping both of Will’s cheeks with affection and tilting his head up a bit. </p><p>Will was very red now, “I’m sorry I-” His hand balled weakly at his side. “Its just- you’ve been taking care of me and you’re so nice and care about me and I- I don’t have a dad anymore.” At least not one that mattered. </p><p>“Would you like me to be your daddy, sweetheart?” He rubbed his thumbs soothingly over Will’s cheeks as he asked. </p><p>“Is that… ok?” Will’s voice was very small. </p><p>“Of course it is, my angel.” Hannibal pressed several kisses to Will’s temple. “I’ll take very good care of you, William. I’ll be a very good daddy.” He was so proud of Will for asking this. Not just for asking him to be his father figure, but actively wanting to be aged down lower. Will would see they were better as a family. </p><p>Will knew he couldn’t have this when he was an adult, he would never let himself be cuddled or cared for by someone, least of all by Hannibal. But he wanted it. Possibly even needed it. “Teach me to cook?” </p><p>Hannibal led him to the prep table where he had several vegetables waiting for Will. “I want you to be very careful with this,” He was a doctor, but he still felt a bit hesitant passing a knife to a ten year old Will. He gently pressed the handle of the knife into Will’s hand and wrapped his hand around Will’s before standing behind him. </p><p>Will could feel the man’s breath ghosting across his skin as he held him close. </p><p>“Its important to remember that the tip of the blade doesn’t leave the cutting board.” Hannibal moved Will’s hand in his till the tip of the blade was down. “And cut down like so.” He made Will’s hand practice the movement. “And don’t you dare take your eyes off your hands for a moment.” He couldn’t have Will cutting his pretty fingers after all. </p><p>Hannibal regretfully let go of Will’s hands and moved away from him, placing an onion on the cutting board. “Can you dice this for me, lamb?” </p><p>Will carefully began cutting it up just as he had been shown, knowing Hannibal was watching him. “Did I do good?” </p><p>“You did wonderfully, love.” He praised his boy, “Can you help me prep the other ingredients? You just have to cut up the vegetables I’ve laid out, you can be daddy’s little sous-chef today.” </p><p>Will beamed. His real father would never do something like this with him. No, he had to stop thinking of that man as his father at all. That was adult Will’s father, not his. “You’re not dicing with me?” </p><p>“I’m afraid I must rely on you entirely,” Hannibal stroked Will’s hair lovingly. “I will be preparing the meat, it takes special care.” </p><p>“I wont let you down,” He grabbed another onion and got to work. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will had finally diced everything and separated it out into neat little piles for Hannibal to use. “Daddy?” He looked over excitedly to show him. </p><p>Hannibal’s gaze was down on the table as he let his knife slice careful strips of the meat. He didn’t hear his boy’s voice at all.</p><p>Will stepped closer, his daddy looked like he was deep in a trance of sorts. He was almost a step away as he watched Hannibal pick up a strip of the raw meat and hold it up. He wondered if Hannibal’s antlers ever hit lamps or doorways and the thought made him giggle. </p><p>“Daddy! No!” Will gave him a weak push just as Hannibal had bitten into the raw strip. “That will make you sick!” Something was wrong, his daddy wasn’t being safe, and his mind raced to age up a bit. </p><p>“Will-!” He had already swallowed the piece he bit into. How had he forgotten the man was there with him? No, not a man, his mind quickly supplied. “William,” This wasn’t good, but at least he could think of an explanation now. “Daddy was just being silly.”</p><p>Will shook his head, his eyes clearly worried. “You cant eat raw meat, its really really bad for you.” </p><p>“You’re right lamb.” He wanted to caress his boy’s cheek, but he was still touching the meat. “I’ll have to make sure not to do it again.” </p><p>“Promise?” Will could feel his eyes getting wet. The inky black of Hannibal’s horns was seeping down onto his skin. Maybe he was already sick from the meat and didn’t know it. </p><p>Hannibal sighed, he wasn’t sure he could promise that. “I’ll try not to.” </p><p>Will pouted and wrapped around Hannibal’s waist. “Please daddy? You have to cook it first.” </p><p>“Ok, love.” He offered him a smile and put the rest of the cutlet into a pan that had been warming as he seared it. “Its better cooked anyway, I think I was just being impatient.” Hannibal wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him earlier. He couldn’t just go and eat all the meat he was cooking for his guests after all. “There,” The cutlet sizzled nicely in the pan before he removed it. “Is daddy allowed to eat it now?” </p><p>“No,” Will grinned as he cuddled closer against the taller man. </p><p>“No?” Hannibal mock pouted. “And why not?” </p><p>“Gimme some?” He pressed his face shyly against Hannibal’s side. </p><p>Hannibal let out a low chuckle, “Alright, if you want it. But just this small piece, we’re having dinner soon.” He held the parcel up. </p><p>Will peeked out shyly and held out his hand for Hannibal to give to him. </p><p>Hannibal shook his head, “Open your mouth.”</p><p>Will did as he was told and let Hannibal feed him, letting the older man’s fingers brush against his lips. Will closed his eyes for a moment as he ate, taking in all the flavors. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Hannibal’s gaze never left him. </p><p>He finally swallowed the morsel, “Uhuh! It’s really good!” He cuddled back against Hannibal when he saw how happy that had made him. “See? Its ok when its cooked.” </p><p>Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s head, “I suppose you’re right.” </p><p>It was strange, Will thought, he had only seen Hannibal’s antlers for brief moments before, usually when he was frightened by Hannibal for some reason or when adult Will was mad at him, suspecting Hannibal had done something to intentionally mess with him. He felt neither of those things now but it was the longest they had been there. </p><p>“Aren’t they heavy?” Will finally gave him some space so Hannibal could cook easier. </p><p>“The pans?” He smiled sweetly.</p><p>“Your horns.” Will found he wasn’t afraid of them now, not since Hannibal had let him touch one. </p><p>Despite himself and wanting only to get the meal done, Hannibal’s movement slowly stilled. “you can see them again?” He tried to keep his voice even, hiding the tremor he knew was approaching. Will was hallucinating, that was all. He saw his boy nod to his question. “Have you been seeing them again? Since our last appointment?” </p><p>Will bit his lower lip, he was supposed to tell Hannibal every time he saw them, they had agreed on that during their session. “Y-yea…” </p><p>“When?” Hannibal went to sear another piece of the meat, letting it hiss loudly on the pan. </p><p>“Earlier. When I was… big,” His mind supplied before letting out a huff. “When you were flirting with Alana.” </p><p>Hannibal grinned unexpectedly, surprising himself a bit. “So that’s why you were so upset. Were you feeling jealous?”</p><p>“NO.” He crossed his arms particularly childishly. </p><p>It made sense, Will was demonizing him in that moment and saw him with antlers. It checked out. He pushed the memory of seeing his own reflection in the pane of glass with antlers at that time away. “When else?” </p><p>Will kicked a bit at the ground, “When I came over. You already had them.” </p><p>Hannibal’s eyes flicked over to him. “You were upset with me?” Will had certainly been upset with him when he came in. “So they disappeared and came back?” </p><p>He shook his head, “No… they’ve been here while we were cooking.” Will was smiling, perfectly content. “You still have them.” </p><p>The kitchen was quiet save for the hissing of the meat. Hannibal moved the pan from the fire and promptly dropped it as if he had burned himself. It clattered loudly on the stovetop as Hannibal pulled back, eyes wide. </p><p>Will felt his chest jolt as he grabbed Hannibal’s hand, feeling very much himself again. “Are you burned?! What happened?!” He checked the delicate hands over in his own several times before determining they were unharmed. Just soft skin, the fingers of a skilled doctor. Will held them for another moment before letting go. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Hannibal pulled back reluctantly, moving the pan once more before the meat was ruined. There was a shyness in his voice. </p><p>“You… dropped the pan.” Will felt like an idiot for pointing out something so obvious.</p><p>“It happens,” Hannibal tried to brush the incident off, but his gaze went back to his hand where he held the handle of the pan. They had been an inky black moments before and appeared as long thin claws. He had imagined it, clearly, or it was merely some trick of the light. “I’m sorry if I frightened you.” He tucked a bit of Will’s hair back. </p><p>Will’s eyes slid away from him, his nerves rising. He wanted to step back from him but didn’t. “Ah- Hannibal I’m not…” </p><p>Hannibal tilted his head as he looked at him, noticing now that Will could in fact age up on his own. It was a shame, he would have liked more control over that. He pulled his hand back from him, turning to the food in front of him, “Still, I didn’t mean to startle you.” </p><p>Will’s mouth felt dry at that. “Its alright, I was just worried.” He stepped a bit closer and watched Hannibal’s hands as he worked, still afraid he had hurt himself. What had he seen? </p><p>Hannibal watched from the corner of his eye even as he began plating the food. He could tell Will was struggling to decide what age he was or how to feel about him. “You don’t have to be afraid of wanting something, William. If you want this, you can have it whenever you like.” </p><p>Will fumbled with his hands, not sure what to say. He wasn’t sure he actually wanted to be an adult when he was with Hannibal, at least not for the moment. They only ever had stressful encounters. </p><p>“You can try it on your own, if you like.” Hannibal was finalizing some garnish on a plate when he looked over to smile at Will. “I think you could slip down without help.” </p><p>Will’s large doe eyes were looking up at him, and Hannibal knew he had him. </p><p>“I just hope my little boy knows how helpful he was today, he did very good in the kitchen.” Hannibal spoke softly, earning him a small giggle from Will. “Oh? Is my dear William back?” </p><p>“I’m here.” A small smile played on his lips, his gaze downcast more like when he was an adult. It felt less defined then when Hannibal helped him, he wasn’t sure just how old he felt, but it was right somehow. </p><p>Long claws whisped lovingly at his hair, arranging it into something more presentable. The tip on one dark claw gently lifted his chin up. </p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid of eye contact, not with me.” Hannibal gently pulled Will closer, black nails trailed over Will’s shirt and tie, making sure he was well put together. “Will…” The creature gave a fond sort of huff. “Your shoe is untied.” </p><p>“Oh?” He looked down but didn’t move to fix it. Was this real? Will was slowly getting use to regular hallucinations, but this felt more real then moments when he had imagined things.</p><p>“I’m spoiling you,” Hannibal sighed and kneeled down to tie the shoe. </p><p>Will reached out, he wasn’t afraid. How could he be afraid of the man who had taken him in as his own? His hand ghosted up the side of one antler, following it curves until his fingers lightly brushed against it. Hannibal’s eyes shot up at that and Will couldn’t help but think of a deer in the headlights, making him laugh just a bit. His hand continued to trail over them and he couldn’t help but be amazed by how smooth they were. His thumb slid over one of the many points until he let out a small gasp of pain. His thumb was beading with blood. </p><p>Hannibal had been frozen on the ground, His heart thrumming as Will touched what shouldn’t be there. His mind raced, wondering if he had lost his sanity. His hands slowly came up as he tried to keep his breathing even. The last time Will had- Hannibal closed his eyes, not wanting to think that Will had actually touched an antler before, but they weren’t there when he reached for them. So logic dictated they wouldn’t be this time. His fingers slipped through his hair, expecting nothing. Hannibal couldn’t even focus on the small gasp Will had made a moment ago as his hands encompassed two thick growths from the top of his head. He took in a sharp breath as he felt them. Smooth and thick. </p><p>Will put the cut thumb to his mouth for a moment to get rid of the blood there. He watched as Hannibal held the base of the horns he himself had been seeing relatively frequently now, his delicate claws worriedly feeling their way up. He swallowed, feeling a new wave of nervousness wash over him now. “You said I didn’t need to be afraid of them,” Will thought back to when Hannibal let him tug on one of them. “You don’t have to be afraid either.” He tried to reassure him. Yes, it was fear on Hannibal’s face, Will was sure of that now. </p><p>“Will.” Hannibal’s mouth felt dry. He was still in his kneeled down position, his hands slowly slipping away from his antler and spread out in front of him. “I need you to tell me what you see.” </p><p>Will bit at his lower lip as he looked at him. “Your antlers,” A small voice in the back of his mind told him something wasn’t right. That Hannibal wasn’t acting like Will was merely hallucinating again. His eyes trailed lower, seeing Hannibal look was his own out stretch claws with quiet horror. “Your hands…” Will started, his brow furrowing a bit as he took in how the fingertips were dark like his antlers and longer, sharp nails extending them even more. </p><p>Hannibal slowly tore his gaze away and peered at Will. “My hands?” </p><p>A loud knock came from the front door. They both had been aware Hannibal’s other guests were due any moment now. </p><p>“Make them leave.” Hannibal’s voice came out in a low whisper. </p><p>Will was very tempted to do just that, “I cant… Hannibal, I’m,” He looked in the direction of the front door, looking more afraid then the doctor did. “I’m still-” He took a step back from the direction he was looking in and closer to Hannibal. “No one can see your horns, just me. They wont notice.” </p><p>The front door creaked open followed by a deep, “Hello?” It was definitely Jack’s voice. </p><p>“That’s ridiculous,” Even as Hannibal spoke the words in his quiet whisper he felt absurd. This couldn’t be real. He closed his eyes and tried to force the horns and claws away. “He can’t see me like this.” </p><p>“He never has.” Will was worried he had somehow pulled Hannibal into his delusion with him. </p><p>“Dr. Lecter?” Crawford was getting closer as he wandered inside. </p><p>“In here,” Hannibal put his best fake smile back on and quickly stood back up. This was all in his head, nothing more. </p><p>Jack found his way into the kitchen and smiled back upon seeing his host. “I was worried you weren’t here for a moment.” </p><p>Crawfor gave no indication that anything was amiss, allowing Hannibal to feel relieved. Jack couldn’t see that he was a monster.</p><p>“Will,” Jack nodded, not use to seeing him arrive early for anything. He looked between the two men and remembered how tense and irritated Will looked during their previous group meeting together. Had he come here just to lash it out with Dr. Lecter? “Everything good?” </p><p>“Everythings perfect,” Hannibal took the focus away from Will, who he knew wasn’t completely up for socializing at the moment. “Will came over early to help me prep dinner, we’re almost ready to serve.” </p><p>Jack didn’t even try to hide his reaction, freely letting both eyebrows go up as he nodded in surprise. “Didn’t know you were handy in a kitchen.” </p><p>Will gave a half smile to the ground at that. “Hannibal was teaching me to cook.” </p><p>Something seemed off about Will, Jack thought, but he couldn’t quite place it. Had they made up since he last saw the pair or was he merely mistaken about Will not liking him? He offered Will a flash of teeth, “Good, I cant have too many chef friends making me fine dinners after all.” </p><p>“Hello?” Alana’s voice sing songed from the front door as she stepped inside. </p><p>“Everyone’s here,” Hannibal went to wash his hands, carefully guarding his features as he noticed they were how they always looked now. “Dinner will be ready in just a moment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Bloom,” Hannibal smiled as he dried his hands, his careful eyes watching as she quietly entered the kitchen where he stood with Will and Crawford. “I hope you’ve brought an appetite.” </p><p>Alana smiled faintly, “Of course.” Her eyes fell on Will, like Jack, she was surprised to see he looked calmer around Hannibal now, unlike his attitude during their previous meeting. “Will.” She let her tongue quickly swipe over her lower lip. She didn’t like where they had left things off in the morgue. </p><p>Will looked towards Hannibal for a moment then back at the floor. “Alana.” He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. The morgue, the conversation they had had in front of Crawford’s office door, the words that died on her lips as soon as she had seen Hannibal there. It all felt like it had been decades ago. His eyes slowly wandered to her shoes, simple Mary Janes. He didn’t to look any higher then that in fear of eye contact. “You look nice.” </p><p>Alana smiled a little wider at that, wishing he had met her gaze. “Thank you.” She was pretty sure she had over reacted back in the morgue now, of course Will wasn’t interested in Beverly. </p><p>Hannibal’s smile thinned, he hated all these socially obligated niceties. “The dinning room it just through the door. I’m afraid I must take care of something in the other room, then we can start.” </p><p>“I can’t wait,” Crawford made his way there without hesitation. </p><p>Will hung back for a moment as Alana entered the dinning room as well, and looked back to Hannibal. “Everything alright?”</p><p>“It will be. Go on, I won’t be long.” Hannibal nodded for him to join the others.</p><p>Will could see the almost imperceptible flex of Hannibal’s left hand as it held back reaching into his pocket where there was the slightest outline of a phone. He could tell he wanted to make a phone call. He nodded before walking on, instantly hearing Hannibal retreat from the kitchen behind him and into another room for privacy. </p><p>As he entered, he saw Alana was on one side of the large dinning room table and Jack was on the other. Will made the quick decision to sit next to Jack, facing the fireplace and tried subtly putting his glasses back on, hoping Alana didn’t know why he really wore them. </p><p>For a moment that stretched far too long, Will would have sworn they were both looking at him. That they knew what he had been doing with Hannibal and were silently making fun of him. He forced himself not to squeeze his eyes shut and close them out but the silence of the room was deafening. </p><p>“So, Jack, how long have you known Dr Lecter?” Alana asked casually, curious how they had all ended up in his dinning room this evening. </p><p>“Not long, we met only recently, but I think I’ll keep him around for more meals.” Jack grinned, entirely unaware of the state Will was in. </p><p>Will’s hand had fisted tightly at his side and as he released it, finally realizing they weren’t focused on him at all, he found he had inadvertently dug his nails deep into the flesh of his palm leaving mark there. </p><p>“Will?” Alana had turned her head ever so slightly to look at him, Will felt it more then he saw it. </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>She gave a small flash of teeth as she tried to hide mild frustration with him not paying attention, “How long have you and Hannibal known each other?” </p><p>Jack guiltily looked away, he hadn’t told her he had hired Hannibal to check on Will and was now having the FBI pay for his therapy appointments. He realized now it may be a private matter between them that Graham might now want to discuss. </p><p>Will felt like a deer in the headlight at the question, “Oh- well, time is relative.” It felt like such a lame answer even as he gave it. </p><p>There was a soft amused huff of breath from the doorway. Will turned just in time to catch a small smile playing across Hannibal’s features. “I’ve known Will since he was quite young.”</p><p>Will felt his back straighten at that. They had known each other for perhaps two months, though he knew Hannibal was not speaking literally.</p><p>As Hannibal set down the drinking glasses he had been carrying, Jack raised an eyebrow. “But in many ways we’ve only just met.” He shot Will a fond smile. “We’ve been filling in the gaps between ages.” </p><p>Will chewed nervously at the inside of his mouth, hating that Hannibal was double talking in a way only he understood. But both Alana and Crawford seemed to accept the answer. </p><p> “So you two only just met back up?” Alana nodded her thanks as she took the glass from Hannibal. </p><p>“I often still see Will as that little boy I met.” Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s shoulder as he spoke, expertly diving Alana’s question. </p><p>Will was beginning to clench his jaw a bit as Hannibal teased the truth. He was always doing this to him, prodding at him, making him feel small in one way or another. It was infuriating. </p><p>Alana let out a small giggle at the doctor’s words, “I can see what you mean.” She put a hand to her mouth to suppress the rest of the light laugh, her other hand daintily holding the stem of the wine glass.</p><p>Before he realized it, Will was glaring at her. She was laughing. Laughing at him. Then suddenly she wasn’t. Alana cleared her throat and looked away. Will could feel Hannibal’s hand grip his shoulder tighter, almost painfully, until he realized the reason why. </p><p>“Will, would you help me with the plates?” It was not a request. </p><p>Hannibal’s hand finally released him as he strode to the kitchen, knowing Will would follow. </p><p>Once back in the kitchen, Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrist, tugging him to the far side of the kitchen where they wouldn’t be heard as well. </p><p>“William Graham.” Hannibal spoke in a stern but hushed voice. “What has gotten into you.” </p><p>Will wanted Hannibal to let go of his wrist already but didn’t respond, sinking back into his petulant state. </p><p>“I will not tolerate you being rude to my guests.” Hannibal finally let go of Will’s wrist and placed his hands on his hips. </p><p>“She was laughing at me!” </p><p>Hannibal suppressed a sigh, “I thought you liked Dr Bloom.” He knew Will was in some sort of in-between state, his mind not quite firmly in any set age. </p><p>Will gave a slight shrug, “I do, I did, I don’t know. She… she hasn’t always been the nicest towards me.” He bit at his lower lip, his mind replaying for the millions time some of the things she had said to him. “I do like her though.” Hannibal could barely hear him murmur. </p><p>Hannibal looked at him dubiously. Will watched as his expression changed in many subtle ways, none of which he could decipher the meaning of. “Plates. Now.” He gestured to the plated food and Will wasted no time in picking two of them up. </p><p>“I’ll be punishing you after dinner. I already gave you a warning earlier. Do not be rude again or you’ll only make your punishment worse.” Hannibal carefully took the other two plates, ignoring the incredulous look Will was giving him. </p><p>Will tried very hard to behave after that, though he kept his eyes mostly down cast to avoid any further glaring. No matter how much Alana and Hannibal sounded suspiciously like they were flirting. Of course she would like him, he thought spitefully. Hannibal. He didn’t have to wonder what she saw in him, that was the worst part. He could see it all so clearly himself. Hannibal was a perfect partner. </p><p>He always wore meticulously tailored suits, a sparce contrast to Will’s own old and beaten attire. Not to mention his hair was a mess more then half the time. Hannibal’s home was beautiful. His was a bit of a mess, covered in dog hair and probably their smell. Hannibal was talented, interesting, polite, and had a respectable high paying job. They were nothing alike.</p><p>+++</p><p>“Really Hannibal, it was so wonderful. I cant thank you enough.” Alana was posed in the doorway saying her goodbyes as she left.</p><p>Will crossed his arms, trying hard not to sneer, not that anyone would notice is he did. She hadn’t called Hannibal by his first name before. It was only ‘Dr Lecter.’ He was back to clenching his jaw. That was something he had the privilege of that she didn’t have yet. But not anymore. </p><p>“You’re quite welcome. Thank you for coming.” Hannibal was looking past her at Jack who was unlocking his car, faintly aware that just inside the kitchen his misbehaving boy was silently mouthing Alana’s words to himself. “I’ll have to have you over again.” </p><p>Will grimaced at that, hardly hearing them finally end the conversation and the sound of the door shutting faintly. He wasn’t sure which one he was more mad at. </p><p>“I didn’t realize how jealous you can be.” Hannibal had a small smile as he turned to where Will leaned against his wall. </p><p>“I’m not jealous.” Will straightened back out and stepped closer to the door until Hannibal moved to block it. </p><p>“You’re a terrible liar. You’ll need to work on that with others if you don’t want to be caught lying.” </p><p>“I’m not lying.” Will huffed, wishing Hannibal would move out of his way so he could leave, but knowing he wouldn’t. </p><p>Hannibal shook his head. “That’s twice you lied to me and twice you were rude while I had company over. You’re more misbehaved then I anticipated.” It was a shame, Will was so good when they were at his office. “Go to the living and wait for me.” He watched with silent amusement as Will wasn’t sure what to do. “Now. Unless you want a fifth strike.” </p><p>Will balled his fists and stalked off towards the living room, rolling his eyes as he did so. He took a seat on the sofa he found in there and waited, feeling completely ridiculous. “I’m not a child.” He called out when he heard Hannibal’s footsteps coming down the hall. </p><p>“No?” Hannibal asked, “You’re certainly behaving like one.” </p><p>Will straightened his spine and looked mildly alarmed as Hannibal stepped inside, belt in hand. </p><p>“Come here.” Hannibal instructed as he sat down in a large ornate chair. </p><p>Will’s eyes widened. “You- you wouldn’t.” </p><p>Hannibal tilted his head and grinned. “I would.” He place the belt on a close by end table. “But not for the first time. I just wanted you to know it could be a future possibility.” He watched as Will relaxed a bit. “Now, come here and lay across my lap.” </p><p>Will stood but didn’t walk closer, “Im not…” He wasn’t sure how to word it exactly. “I’m not little right now.” He was pretty sure that was what Hannibal had called it before. </p><p>“Were you little when you were rude to Alana?”</p><p>Will shifted a bit where he stood. “No.” He admitted softly. </p><p>“And were you little when you lied to me?” </p><p>Will blinked, not sure where this was going. “No?” </p><p>“Then its not little Will that’s being punished.” Hannibal patted his lap, gesturing for Will to lie across it. </p><p>Will came closer and stood in front of Hannibal’s chair. “You can’t just punish people because you don’t like something they’ve done.”</p><p>Hannibal smiled knowingly. He did in fact do just that. But with Will the punishment would only be temporary. “Lap. Now. Or I’ll have to consider this talking back.” </p><p>Will raised an eyebrow. “What if I am talking back? What would you do?” </p><p>Hannibal smiled sweetly, “I would have to spank you with your pants off instead of on.” </p><p>Will now had a new urgent matter at hand, one that was quickly growing. In order to prevent Hannibal from seeing the very unexpected tenting in his trousers, he wordlessly kneeled down and rested his midsection on Hannibal’s thighs, making sure his groin wasn’t anywhere near Hannibal. </p><p>“There’s my good boy.” Hannibal praised, gently stroking his hand over Will’s soft curls and over his spine. “This is your first time, so I’ll go easy on you. Three spanks for each offence. You have done four offences.” His left hand stroked back up until it was at Will’s neck, still rubbing him affectionately. His right hand now held at the back of Will’s thigh doing the same. </p><p>Will swallowed when he realized the silence meant Hannibal wanted him to speak. “So… twelve spanks?”</p><p>“That’s correct. Do you think this is fair?”</p><p>Will was quiet for a moment. Adults didn’t generally spank other adults- at least not when they weren’t in a relationship. But was he even an adult, Will wondered for a moment. “Yes.” </p><p>Hannibal nodded. “And why is that?”</p><p>“I was bad.” </p><p>“That’s right, lamb. You were very misbehaved today, and I’m afraid this is necessary to teach you a lesson.” Hannibal’s hand moved higher until it was on the underside of Will’s glute. </p><p>Will had to resist squirming as Hannibal touched him in that relatively intimate way. He was sure the older man didn’t mean anything sexual by it, but when he was hiding an erection it was hard to think of the touch as anything but that. As soon as the hand left him, Will squeezed his eyes shut knowing what was coming. The first spank made his mouth open in surprise, a small airy sound leaving his lips as it hit. Hannibal smiled at the affect it had on him and went to immediately strike him again and again. </p><p>Realizing by the fifth strike it wasn’t nearly as painful as he had feared, he let his eyes crack back open, he had firmly gripped Hannibal’s’ legs with his hands. He swallowed as his body shuddered a bit at the next spank and then the next after that. He wasn’t even aware that he had been moving about on Hannibal’s lap. </p><p>Hannibal’s hand was raised for an eighth spank when it still in the air. “William.” </p><p>“Hm?” Will looked up, thinking at first Hannibal had finished until he saw the look in his eyes. </p><p>“This is supposed to be a punishment.”</p><p>Will blanked for a moment.</p><p>“There will be no rutting against me during punishments.” Hannibal mused, delighting in the horrified face that Will made when he realized he had been rubbing his cock against Hannibal’s leg. </p><p>Will immediately moved, his face having gone quite red. But before he could stand, he felt Hannibal’s hand strike him again as the punishment continued. </p><p>“And don’t you dare make a mess.” Hannibal chimed again and spanked him four more times. </p><p>Will felt breathless by the time Hannibal finished. He was far too embarrassed for words and worst of all, he wasn’t sure if he could stand at the moment. </p><p>“There.” Hannibal rubbed where he had spanked him, soothing out some of the soreness, which wasn’t helping Will’s other problem at all. He stroked again through Will’s hair. “I’m afraid this wont be a very affective way to punish you, will it? At least not for actually correcting behavior.” </p><p>Will flushed harder. He made a complete fool of himself and Hannibal was very much aware of it. </p><p>“We’ll have to think of something less enjoyable for you for next time.” He rocked Will into a seated position where the smaller man tried to quickly cover his lap. “Its perfectly natural, Will. I wasn’t aware you would have such a reaction, but many people do.” </p><p>“Stop psycho analyzing me.” Will looked up from his position on his knees, completely flustered. </p><p>“I’m afraid that’s my job.” Hannibal grinned. “How would you like to take care of this?” He looked pointedly at Will’s lap, causing Will to shrink even further away. </p><p>“S-sorry I-” Will tried digging his nails into his thigh to force the erection away but it didn’t seem to be working. “I’ll just be um, a minute. Bathroom?” </p><p>A slight frown was starting to show on Hannibal’s features. He didn’t want Will further punishing himself with his own nails. “I can help, if you like.”</p><p>“N-no, no! That’s- really not necessary. I should go, actually.” Will finally managed to stand, albeit shakily. </p><p>“Will,” Hannibal stood as well, afraid he had finally pushed him too far. </p><p>“Really, I have to feed my dogs, its past their dinner time.” </p><p>Hannibal was quiet, he knew Will had a point. </p><p>Will turned to leave but paused, looking back. “Thank you for dinner” He said sincerely. “And teaching me to cook.” Will added with a quiet voice. </p><p>“I appreciated the help.” Hannibal watched him leave, cursing silently at himself. He had wanted so much more for the night and now he would have to wait and hope Will would still come back to him. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will drove straight to Wolf Trap, his head pounding as he ignored his phone ringing twice. He had more important things on his mind then answering whoever it was. Why was Hannibal… Hannibal? He wanted to think of anything, anyone, besides that strange man but he couldn’t get him out of his mind. As soon as he had reached home and opened his front door, his dogs came out in a flood to run about. He shook his head fondly at their reactions and stepped in, shrugging off his coat. At least he never had to question the hidden motives of dogs, unlike people. </p><p>“Miss me?” He asked Winston who was still inside, stretching his long legs as he stood.  “Or are you just hungry?” Will chuckled to himself as Winston stepped closer and sniffed at him. </p><p>“Can you smell Hannibal’s cooking?” He cocked his head, curious if his pets could smell it. Hannibal had rather fragrant cooking, his mouth was nearly watering from the memory alone. “I better make you and the others something to eat, hm?”</p><p>He quickly got to work, but holding the pan in his hand as he started heating up the ingredients only made him think of his afternoon of chapping things up as Hannibal cooked. His hands progressively slowed down as he worked. It had been a truly strange day and it was beginning to flood him. </p><p>It was nearly too much. Will had been considering telling Hannibal they couldn’t continue the age play just on principal and somehow before their next session they had already engaged in it again. Worst of all it was somehow more real this time, being outside an actual therapy session. </p><p>He set down the bowls of fresh food and whistled for them to all come back inside, which they did with great vigor. “Eat up, I wont be eating with you tonight.” He was already still quite full. </p><p>Will kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the front door and locked up before flopping onto his bad with a small thud. He laid there in the silence for several minutes as his mind began to wander. </p><p>Why had he allowed it this time? He should have said no. Insisted it was just too weird for him, all this age play stuff. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, expecting to scream into it. But the sound never came as he just continued to press it down. Maybe he would suffocate, he briefly thought but knew it wasn’t likely to happen. There was some part of him that had enjoyed his little time with Hannibal and he couldn’t deny it, for better or worse. He pushed the pillow away from himself again. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind how weird it may seem. Why couldn’t he just give into it? Let himself have this one thing with him? </p><p>Will’s backside still ached a bit from where Hannibal had spanked it, sending a new wave of different thoughts through his head. He let out a small groan. Why the hell had Hannibal offered to ‘help’ him with his damn erection of all things? He let his hands fist in his sheets for a moment, his body slowly becoming too hot. Will tugged at the hem of his shirt and tossed it off carelessly. How was he even planning on helping? The thought made him crack a strange off set smile as a chuckle escaped him. Surely Hannibal wouldn’t have taken him in hand, no, he must have meant some weird therapist trick. Talking him through it or something like that, mind over matter.</p><p>Will arched his back a bit, vaguely aware that he was growing hard again. Or had Hannibal meant it that way? Wanted to help him more directly. Will’s hands wandered back down the sheets, one idly making its way over his pants to unfasten the button and adjoining zipper. He let out a heavy breath of air, his head turning on its side on a pillow. He had only anticipated tugging his pants off but instead his hand wandered just inside the zip, feeling himself through his underwear. The corner of his mouth tugged up. What if Hannibal had instructed him to sit on his lap? Planning to undo his pants just like this as he reached in to take care of the problem himself? </p><p>Will’s face was heating up at the thought alone as he imagined he was sitting on Hannibal’s lap and that the hand now stroking him was Hannibal’s. He didn’t even know if Hannibal was attracted to men, but even as he thought it, it wasn’t like he really knew either way what sort of people the older man was attracted to. Perhaps Hannibal was even attracted to him? He let his fingers stroke slowly over his length through the thin fabric. </p><p>“I’ve never been with a man before,” Will whispered, going a bit red as he pretended he really was with Hannibal. It wasn’t entirely true, there was one time in college, but this suited his fantasy better. </p><p>His other hand found its way there and slipped just under the band of his underwear, teasing at his head. In the back of his mind he knew it was a terrible idea to be touching himself to thoughts of his therapist. But really, none of their relationship had been normal so far and it wasn’t as if Hannibal would ever find out. He pulled his cock out, finally giving it a proper stroke as he let his head fall back against the bed, pretending he had exposed his neck for Hannibal to kiss and bite. </p><p>Will let out a breathy moan, imagining himself pressed firmly to Hannibal’s chest as his strong arms kept Will’s smaller form in place on his lap. He wanted to press down against him, feel the larger man’s cock against himself as he was stroked. Will tried to think of what praises Hannibal would murmur to him, telling him what a good boy he had been and that he had taken his punishment so well. He let his eyes fall shut as his hips bucked upwards, so very close to finishing. </p><p>Distantly he was aware of the sound of his cellphone ringing as he let it go to voicemail. In the back of his mind he could hear Hannibal chastising him for not answering it. </p><p>“But this is my reward for being good.” Will murmured to himself. He let one hand sooth over his thigh and between his spreading legs before he teased a finger against his entrance. His lips parted as he pressed against the spot, pretending it was Hannibal’s delicate doctor’s fingers there. </p><p>His eyes snapped open as a knock came from his front door. “Shit,” He cursed loudly, coming unexpectedly in his hand. His frustration at having an unexpected visitor took some of the pleasure from his release. Still, there was a pleasant limpness to his form now, some of his tension from earlier having drained out of him. </p><p>There was another sharp rapping from the door and now Will felt disgusted with what he had been doing. </p><p>“Coming! Just a moment.” He should never have been allowing these thoughts or let it go so far. It was enormously unprofessional. </p><p>Will quickly cleaned up as much as he could and fumbled to dress himself before going to the door. He swung it open with no grace, sure he looked every bit like a mess. </p><p>His form want stark still when he saw Alana on his porch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone that had left comments, I really really appreciate them all and they help me write more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: graphic(ish) description of a dead body in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6:</p><p>“You’re early.” Bedelia noted as she saw Hannibal in her home office. She stepped inside and took a seat almost robotically, wine glass in hand, and watched as her patient followed suit. </p><p>“Traffic was good.” He watched her expression carefully, to see if there was any hint of her looking just above his head.</p><p>“Its even better when you leave too early.” Her smile was thin, matching Hannibal’s as she called him out on his not quite lie. </p><p>“I was,” He drew the sentence out a bit. “Anxious.” Dr Du Maurier was the most observant person he knew, though ‘was’ might be the operative word now. If there was anything to be seen, would she notice it? Or was Graham the only one with that capability? </p><p>She raised an overly arched eyebrow and looked at him curiously. Hannibal was almost never anxious. “That’s unlike you.” </p><p>He nodded in agreement, knowing what would come next. </p><p>“And what do you think caused this? Surely not missing your last appointment.” She crossed one leg over the other. </p><p>“I was otherwise occupied, like I said.” He had a small window of opportunity for meeting privately with his main course and unfortunately the timing meant missing one of their sessions.</p><p>Bedelia nodded, knowing what the likely cause was but not mentioning it. “And what’s changed that made you feel anxious since our last in person meeting? You don’t typically call for rush appointments.” </p><p>“No. Something,” His brows furrowed a bit as he thought about it. “Something happened.” His tongue darted out for a moment as he looked for the words to describe what it was. “I think I may have been hallucinating.” </p><p>Even with her overly methodical movements, Bedelia was surprised by this. “Hallucinating? Are you sure?”</p><p>Hannibal looked dully at her. “What would you call seeing impossible things, Doctor?” </p><p>“You’ve never mentioned hallucinating before.” She would normally check the notes of a patient at such a mention, but she knew Hannibal had always been sane in that department. </p><p>“I never have before.” He spoke matter of factly. </p><p>“You told me last time you wanted to be friends with Will Graham, your patient. He’s had hallucinations before?”</p><p>Hannibal let out a slightly frustrated breath. “Yes.” </p><p>“Be honest, do you think there’s a connection there?” </p><p>Hannibal looked at her unfeeling eyes for a long moment, neither of them unnerved by the prolonged look. “Yes. His hallucinations are becoming my own.” </p><p>Bedelia sipped at her wine, a gesture intended to let Hannibal know he should continue. </p><p>“He sees me as a monster.” </p><p>A small smile played at her lips at the two-sided meaning of what he said. “I know you like to double talk a lot, but when you say monster-” She paused to let him explain further. </p><p>“I mean so literally.” Her slight amusement only served to irritate him. “He sees me with antlers sometimes. Usually when he thinks I have wronged him somehow.” He rolled his eyes. Will could be so sensitive. “And yesterday, I had claws.” </p><p>Bedlia studied his features as she took this all in. “And now you see yourself with these antlers and claws?” </p><p>“I have. Not all the time.” </p><p>“You see yourself becoming a monster literally.”</p><p>Hannibal was silent. It all made sense why of course, but that didn’t make the hallucinations go away. </p><p>“It bothers you that you’re turning into this monster?” She seemed skeptical. “Or that Will can see you’re a monster? And after you wanted to be his friend.” Yes, that was it. Hannibal had always been a monster in a well-tailored people suit and he knew it. But now there was someone who could see through his disguise. Who saw him for what he really was.</p><p>“Will has come to terms with it, actually. He still sees me with antlers, but he’s not afraid of them.” It wasn’t completely ideal for one’s patient, but at least it was a step in the right direction. </p><p>“Have you come to terms with your antlers? Or are you afraid that if Will can see them then other people can too?” She watched his eyes flicker up in understanding. So that’s what it was. “You want to let this man in, to be close to him, but you’re afraid he’ll know what you really are. Even if he accepted you, you would be risking others finding out that you’re a monster.” </p><p>“Yes, that’s probably it.” He realized. How could he be close to Will if he wanted to keep what he was a secret? </p><p>“Have you succeeded at all? In getting closer to this man?” Even though she had warned him against it, knowing being friends with a patient was a slippery slope to being unprofessional, she was afraid he would still try.</p><p>“I would say so, yes. He came to my house for dinner last night. I had other guests as well.” </p><p>She looked at him for a moment, silently asking what the menu had been as he smiled in response. “That’s not too bad- inviting him to a normal dinner,” She knew it wasn’t exactly normal. “But you still need to remember that as his therapist you have to be very careful not to abuse that position over him. He isn’t particularly stable sounding either, I think you should tread very carefully. I know you want to help him. Do you think you have crossed the line with that relationship at all?” Other then what Hannibal had very likely fed him at dinner, of course.</p><p>Hannibal’s gaze flickered away. “I may have. I don’t like how we left things off last night. He… he seemed upset when he left. I didn’t want him to leave but I wasn’t sure I could convince him to stay. I think I may have pushed him too far with something I said.” </p><p>Bedelia gave him a sympathetic look. “You’re very good with most people. Reading body language and knowing what they want. But Will isn’t very stable. So you need to consider that. Maybe it wasn’t what you said, but he just needed some space. It can be hard being in a social environment with someone who knows so much about you.” </p><p>“Yes. Will wasn’t on his best behavior yesterday.” He smiled a bit to himself, “I wish I could have done more for him.” </p><p>“Hannibal.” There was a slight sternness to her voice and Hannibal knew what was coming. “What did you serve your guests at this dinner party?” </p><p>“Lamb.” </p><p>“Lamb?” She tilted her head, unamused. </p><p>“Lamb substitute.” </p><p>“Ah. And how do you think your guests would feel about this lamb substitute?” </p><p>Hannibal blinked slowly, “I had no complaints. Only compliments.” </p><p>Bedelia scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. It was rare that she showed her true emotions, especially around Hannibal, but the man was infuriating at times. Seeming so logic minded, like he was completely aware of himself and out of nowhere saying absurd things. “You know you could be caught. Serving that to people… it could be your undoing. You must know that.” It was hard to bite back her tongue. Maybe she should let him be found out, be arrested. She wasn’t entirely sure what it was that she wanted. </p><p>“I’m careful.” </p><p>“Will Graham is looking for you, for the Chesapeake Ripper. Why would you risk it? What purpose could that possibly have? Is it just another way to taunt the FBI?” </p><p>He thought it over carefully. “No, not in this instance.” Perhaps it had been with Jack, at least a bit, but his taunting of the authorities didn’t extended to Will. </p><p>“I know we’ve talked about why you do this. Why you continue to,” She cleared her throat, “Keep up with your diet.”</p><p>He was facing her, but his eyes looked past her and at the wall behind her. Perhaps there really were things beyond her observation. He wondered briefly if Will would understand why he felt the need to feed him human meat if he knew about it. Maybe. </p><p>“It’s the same reason.” Hannibal spoke simply. “I have to eat them. If I didn’t, I would die. I don’t want Will to starve to death the same way I don’t wish that fate for myself.” </p><p>Bedelia looked at him quizzically, her eyes calculating. “You know you wouldn’t die. Its… it’s a very outlandish belief, you must know that.” It was hardly the first time he mentioned it, but like all the previous times it seemed impossible that he really believed such a thing. </p><p>Hannibal tilted his head a bit, “How can you be so sure? Its been a very long time since I haven’t indulged in this habit.” </p><p>“Because it’s insane.” She set her glass of wine down completely. She noticed she had lost his eye contact. “I understand that it was necessary once. That you would have died if you didn’t eat-”</p><p>Hannibal clenched his jaw at the memory of his sister. </p><p>“But its not-” She sighed, it was like talking to a wall. This conversation would never go anywhere. “Why the guests then? Why this man you’ve only just met?” </p><p>“I’m not sure why I did it before. I wanted to see what would happen I suppose. I didn’t want the meat to go bad before I could finish it. But… no, that wasn’t it this time. Like I said, I can’t let him go without. It… wasn’t the first time with Will. I brought him breakfast once,” the corners of his mouth curved up a bit. “He was ravenous when he ate it. Like he had been starving even then.” </p><p>“You see him in the same light that you see yourself in?” It was starting to make some semblance of sense to her now. </p><p>Hannibal’s eyes fell back on her in a nearly haunting way. “Perhaps.”</p><p>“He sees you as a monster. An animal with antlers. How do you see him?” </p><p>Hannibal had been wondering if Will’s unusual imagery was based on a statue that he had in his office, a bronze stag with large antlers that he may have come to associate with him. If Will saw him as a stag, then the answer was obvious how he saw Will. “As a fawn.” </p><p>+++</p><p>Last Night</p><p>“Alana, I-” He blanked for a moment, not sure what to say. He felt the shame building inside of him, as if she could somehow divine what he had just been doing. Just like the day before, he had to remind himself that they were not actually together and this was by no means cheating. </p><p>“Sorry, I know you weren’t expecting me but,” She stepped closer, causing Will to step back a bit. “Jack’s been trying to call you.” </p><p>Will blinked, remembering how he had been ignoring his phone since he left Hannibal’s house. “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry- is it important.” </p><p>Alana looked at him nervously, “It is but, I think it can wait another minute.” A curious expression crossed over her features as she took him in. “Were you asleep just now?” </p><p>“Uh, n-no, I was just… I was about to fall asleep I guess.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck, he realized he probably had bed hair. </p><p>Alana smiled softly, “I like seeing you with your glasses off.” She watched as his eyes darted away from her. She wished he wasn’t always so nervous, but she knew he probably couldn’t help it. </p><p>Will was glad she likely didn’t know the real reason why he wore glasses, he found it was generally considered off putting when people found out they were fake, just a way for him to feel more comfortable at not looking people in the eyes. But people never seemed to understand that part, only that it was some form of lying. </p><p>“Hey,” Alana spoke softly, “Its been a pretty unusual day and I- well, I feel like we started on such a good note and somewhere along the way we lost it.”</p><p>Will hesitated for a moment before responding. “Its been a stressful day.” His mouth felt very dry now. “You didn’t come all this way just to talk about that, did you?” He furrowed his brow a bit, it wouldn’t have any connection to why Jack had been calling him after all. </p><p>“No,” She looked down, feeling a bit guilty. “When Crawford couldn’t get ahold of you he asked if I was able to drop by.” She rubbed at her arm, knowing she had buried the lead severely. “There’s been a possible new lead in the Chesapeake Ripper case. There’s a body.”</p><p>Will’s eyebrows shot up at the same time as his eyes. “What? Where?” He stepped just through the threshold of his door and grabbed his coat. </p><p>“It’s a long drive, Will. Are you sure you’re up for it? You look beat.” She gave him an apologetic look with a small forced smile. “I don’t think anyone would fault you if you say you cant make it tonight.” </p><p>Will shook his head, zipping his coat up. “I’m going, Jack will want me there.” Plus it would be hell to pay if he just ‘decided’ not to show up, especially after ignoring Jack’s calls. </p><p>“Let me drive you then? I have to drive back that way anyway, we’ll figure out how to drive you home in the morning. But really, you’re beat. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you got into an accident on the road.” </p><p>Will sighed, wanting to tell her that was too much, that it may only create more of a hassle later on. But he could tell she wasn’t about to give in. “Fine, alright. I’ll probably be at the scene and then at the lab the rest of the night and tomorrow anyway. Lets go.” </p><p>“Will your dogs will be alright?” She glanced inside and gave them a sympathetic look, though they hardly looked up at her. Some were still happily eating their dinner, tails wagging, others were starting to curl up in bed. </p><p>Will smiled at them, “They’ll be fine. I’ll just check on them tomorrow.” Or when in doubt, he had a neighbor he could always ask to look in on them. He flicked the light off, whispering a quick goodnight to his pack before locking up. </p><p>+++</p><p>“So,” Alana had been looking straight ahead down the road, both hands on the wheel as she was careful to go the speed limit. “Dinner was nice.” She had no idea what to say to him and was trying to fill the silence with small talk. </p><p>“Yea.” Will answered simply from where he was slumped down in the passenger side seat, watching as the trees passed them by. It was still fall, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before it began to snow. He supposed they were lucky this murder was committed before winter began.</p><p>“Its been a while since I’ve seen Hannibal, it was good catching up.” </p><p>Will’s head stayed in its position as his eyes slid to the corners of the sockets to look at her with mistrust. “You use to only call him doctor Lecter”. He extended the title a bit. </p><p>She let out a soft laugh, “Yes, I idolized him when I was studying under him, so it’s a bit strange for me to call him by his first name. It feels too casual some how.” She glanced at him again and saw how glum he looked now. </p><p>“I know you two are friends, I wouldn’t come between that, you know.” </p><p>Will sat up a bit, feeling her watching him. Was Hannibal his friend? He wasn’t really sure. They didn’t exactly do things that ‘friends’ did. He was pretty sure people didn’t typically refer to their therapist that way. Nor did they call them ‘daddy’. He was starting to go a bit pink at that, realizing with abstract horror that he had in fact been calling Hannibal that earlier. Did Alana know? Had he said anything during dinner that would make it obvious? The logical side of his mind told him he was being ridiculous, but still the fear lingered. Then there was Crawford to worry about as well. Will let out a heavy sigh, he needed to call Hannibal and tell him he couldn’t continue their sessions. </p><p>“We’re not really friends.” </p><p>The corners of Alana’s mouth tugged down a bit, “You don’t mean that. I know you’re mad at him or arguing,” Her brows furrowed a bit as she spoke, she had no idea what was going on between the two, why Will seemed to hate him sometimes and other times looked at Hannibal like he meant the world to him. “But whatever it is, I’m sure you can get past it. He liked you a lot. He’s always been… sociable to a certain degree- throwing dinner parties and that kind of thing. But, well, he’s usually so distant. Like you I suppose,” She tilted her head and smiled faintly to herself. “He doesn’t let many people in. Seeing the two of you cooking together- I didn’t think he did that.” </p><p>“I was just helping, I wasn’t really cooking.” Will smiled a bit, which Alana caught. </p><p>“He’s such a perfectionist- I’m sure you’ve noticed that.” </p><p>Will looked back at the tree line. He hadn’t noticed, not entirely. He had been too distracted with his own problems, but now that he thought about it, it was incredibly obvious. Hannibal was absolutely a perfectionist. He had to control everything around him. </p><p>“But he let you help out. I don’t know him that well, but I think, for him, that was a big deal.” </p><p>Will’s eyebrows raised a bit. “You think so?” It had seemed so casual to him. </p><p>“You seem surprised.” There was a hint of amusement in her voice. </p><p>Will let out a small laugh, “Its strange is all. I guess I never really thought of him as-” He took a moment to grasp for the right word. “Human.” </p><p>Alana slammed on the breaks as the car skidded with a sickening screech to a halt. Will felt his body jolt forward from the sudden stop and instinctively put up his arms, which promptly hit the dash. Alana’s head hit the top of the steering wheel with a sharp thud. Her knuckles were white where she still gripped the wheel with all her strength. </p><p>Will looked to Alana for explanation and saw her mouth open in a grimace, her eyes unblinking. He turned his head towards the road and immediately pushed back in his seat. He wanted to yell out some expletive but the words stubbornly wouldn’t come out, even as his mind raced with them. </p><p>A man stood in the road. Will gripped the inside door handle with one hand and the edge of his seat with the other. Blood was starting to drip from Alana’s forehead, but she paid it no attention. The man stood seven feet tall and was shrouded in the inky black of the night. He took two steps closer and Will could feel his body preparing to bolt. Another step and there was the clear outline of antlers appeared above him where the trees ended and the sky began. Will breathed his first breath since Alana had hit the breaks. Somehow the appearance of the antlers had calmed him in the middle of the queer spectacle before him. </p><p>Alana stared straight ahead, half expecting the creature to disappear. Slowly, the blackened antlers in the sky lowered until there was a soft thud of hooves on asphalt barely audible over the cars gentle hum. The deer walked just into the too dimmed headlights as it sniffed the ground and looked back up at the car. </p><p>Will felt as if the stag were looking directly at him. That it knew him in some preternatural way. As the animal let out its breath, a plume of smoke came from its nostril from the cold air. His eyes never left the stag as is moved from the street back to the woods that surrounded them. </p><p>Alana swallowed, her foot starting to come off the break and moving back to the gas. She didn’t want to say out loud that she didn’t know it had been a deer at first or how much the sight had shaken her. She was surprised that Will had yet to say anything though.  </p><p>The car was half a mile further down the stretch of road before he spoke. </p><p>“You haven’t told me where the crime scene is yet.” </p><p>She tried hard to appear emotionless, not to give anything she was thinking away. “Its just up ahead, we’ll be there in a moment.” </p><p>Will looked at her quizzically. That couldn’t be right. “There isn’t anything up ahead, this road goes for a few more miles before we’ll reach anything?” </p><p>Alana didn’t explain, in a few moments they reached a police roadblock and pulled over to the side to park. Will stared in disbelief out the window. “This can’t be right.” He murmured beneath his breath to himself before stepping out. “I was just here, I had to drive down this way to get home.” He certainly would have noticed all the police cruisers. The roadblock. A fucking crime scene. </p><p>“When I drove to your house it was still just the first responders. Whoever called it in must have don’t so when you were still driving.” Alana hurried to follow Will as he ducked under the yellow caution tape, seeking Crawford out. </p><p>Crawford was smoking as he stood back a bit from where several forensics had gathered. An apparent abandoned car was left in the road, blocking Will and Alana’s view of the body for the moment. An expensive car, Will noted.</p><p>“You weren’t picking up.” Jack’s voice boomed, not bothering to look over at the pair. </p><p>“Sorry,” Will shuffled closer, his hands in his pockets. “I was driving.” He knew Crawford wouldn’t accept that as an excuse. </p><p>“You see this on your way driving by here?” There was something accusatory in the way he looked at Will. </p><p>Will turned just as the police floodlights hit the body. Alana gasped loudly, but already it sounded faint and distant in Will’s ears. He stepped closer to the scene displayed before him as Alana turned away in shock of it. </p><p>A man lay naked atop a tree stump, his out stretched hands letting his curled fingers gently brush against the ground. His middle was fully supported by the trunk where he was placed on his back and his upper thighs balanced him in place, though his lower legs had been cleaning cut away and strangely, removed. Will looked about for a moment but they appeared to be all together missing from the scene. The bloodied stumps, alerting him to the fact that they had been removed pre mortem, were now covered in flies and likely maggots. Will pretended to be occupied with the rest of the body before he had to see them though. </p><p>His eyes roamed back over the body, noticing two additional odd factors. The eyes had been removed, one placed in each hand where they sat just above the ground. His midsection had been cut open, nearly dissected, from hip bone to hip bone. Will knew this was likely the killing strike, though it would not have taken the man’s life immediately. Will raised an eyebrow as he looked lower. The genitals had been removed. Typically indicating a more personal motive, though there were of course exceptions. It was always an odd thing to come across at a crime scene though. </p><p>“Time of death?” Will didn’t look away from the man.</p><p>“Several hours ago, somewhere between three and four pm.” Zeller was photographing anything he could find. “Weird that no one called it in sooner.” </p><p>“Its not a well used road. Our killer knew that. That he could get away with something so-” Will sighed, “Ambitious.” It was a lot of work to have done and all while under the light of day next to a road where anyone could pass by and see them working. </p><p>“Its almost like he wanted to be caught.” Zeller held the camera down as he looked at the sight. “He certainly wasn’t afraid to be.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Will let his eyes fall shut. He needed to see how this crime had been committed. A pendulum swung in his mind as the scene began to reset its self and reveal its story to him. </p><p>The police and the caution tape were all gone and the night reversed into day. It was a quiet unassuming stretch of land. A nice grassy patch by the woods, perfect for a creature to graze in. Or a predator to hunt. </p><p>Will turned to the street. In his minds eye he could see another car was parked there, waiting for the victim. But why did the victim stop? Had the other driver pretend their car had broken down? No. Somehow Will had the strange sense that their victim was a man who thought only of his own well being. He was not the kind to help others. A clandestine meeting then? The parked car, their likely perpetrator, had lured the victim out in some way to this precise stop. </p><p>Will stepped out of his expensive car, the killer’s car. It was perhaps nicer then the victims if not at least comparable in value. In his hands he held up a manila file folder packed full of papers as the victim’s car came to a stop behind his own. He could feel the anger rising up inside of him at seeing this man. He wanted him dead beyond all reason. This murder had purpose. </p><p>The man stepped out of his car and walked over, barely looking at Will as he grabbed the file folder from him, immediately opening it to check its contents. He was fully distracted by whatever information he had wanted the killer to bring him. Will smiled, it had all gone perfectly. He reached to where a knife had been stored on his waist band and without a second of hesitation he cut at the man’s abdomen beneath where he had been looking at his coveted papers. It did not kill him, Will was as sure of that as the killer was. </p><p>With his non-bloodied hand, he seamlessly took the folder back and placed it safely back in his car as his victim fell the asphalt beneath him and attempted to crawl away. Will turned, far from in a rush, as he casually stepped the few feet away where his victim crawled to and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him as hard as he could into the grassy clearing. </p><p>The man was pleading for his life at first. Will threw him hard against the ground and held the knife back up. The pleading stopped. He could not say for sure what words the man used, but he knew he was asking why. Why him, what had he done to deserve this? </p><p>The words came from Will’s throat but he knew they were not his own. “You’re a bad father.” </p><p>Will brought the knife down as be began his real work. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will’s eyes snapped open. He was still looking at the victim’s eyeless sockets. “Our killer took out victims eyes because he saw him as blind.” He scanned down the expanse of the body, noting it had already begun to decay a bit. “The genitals were removed as punishment.” </p><p>“Let me guess.” Jack had stepped up beside Will without the smaller man having noticed, his loud voice startling him a bit. “Because the killer didn’t view him as a man?” It was a bit cliché, Jack thought. </p><p>“Close, but not quite. He was-” It was somehow bewildering to say the words out loud. “A bad father.” He had only his own instinct to go on. “Our killer hated that this man was able to have children who he mistreated- at least in our killer’s eyes.” </p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow at that, not entirely sure how Will had come to such a conclusion, but he knew Will was usually correct about these things. “So, are we looking at a disgruntled son or daughter of this guy? A wife? Or some sterile asshole?” </p><p>Will shrugged a bit, “It could be someone close to his family too, I wouldn’t limit the suspect yet.” </p><p>Jack nodded. “And the rest of it?” </p><p>“It’s a message. They wanted someone to find the body and know what they did to him, why they did it.” He wasn’t yet sure why the legs were missing.</p><p>Zeller cleared his throat so he could chime in. “We’ll have to check back at the lab, but we think there may be some missing organs.”  </p><p>Jack huffed angrily. “We thought it could be the Chesapeake Ripper at first, but you’re describing something closer to a crime of passion. Think it’s a copycat? Someone trying to pin their murder on a serial killer?”</p><p>Will looked carefully at the slit on the abdomen and took the careful posing of the body into consideration. “The two might not be mutually exclusive. Perhaps the Ripper knew this man in some way, even if it wasn’t well. He,” Will frowned a bit. “Pissed the Ripper off. It may have been a simple matter but the ultimate sacrifice was demanded of him.”</p><p>“Great, so we might have a serial killer who gets his feelings hurt.” </p><p>Was this an outlier, Will wondered to himself. Or was this a pattern he had never considered before? Was the Chesapeake Ripper choosing victims because they had made him mad? Wronged him or others in some way? He wished he had more to back this theory up.</p><p>Will closed his eyes for another moment. It was going to be a long night and likely a long morning too. </p><p>Jack gave him a heavy pat on the shoulder, which Will hadn’t found comforting at all. “I’ll give you a ride to Quantico. It’s a good thing we ate before we saw this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone who has left kudos and comments!!! They really mean a lot to me and help me write more for you. Sorry this was kind of a dark chapter, there shall be softness to come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will takes a nap. :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Hannibal stepped outside, the cold air making his breath appear as smoke. He wished Bedelia could understand him. Part of him knew that she was likely right. That he merely had some sort of psychosis and it all stemmed from the trauma he had experienced as a child. But there would always be that nagging whisper that she was wrong. That he had always been a monster but now it was starting to manifest. He had certainly not considered himself to be a true human for a great many years. Why was it that Bedelia couldn’t see that? A small smile ghosted across his features. Because she wasn’t one. Perhaps only monsters could see each other for what they really were. </p><p>He pulled his phone from his coat pocket to turn the volume back on. He looked at it curiously when he saw how many missed calls he had and clicked to view his texts. The corner of his mouth tugged up again as he saw Crawford was requesting his help on a new profile today. </p><p>Hannibal was more than happy to oblige. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will was utterly exhausted, his arms carefully cradled his head where he was half laying on Crawford’s desk. His stomach gave a pathetic growl and for a long moment Will couldn’t say if he was more hungry or tired or frustrated with his job. He had been there all night going back and forth between the lab to see if there had been any new evidence or leads and Jack’s office to figure out what sort of person their killer might be. </p><p>Jack was still looking at the white board they had composed together with what Will had come up with. The body didn’t have a scrap of evidence that might lead to a suspect. All they could go off of was people the deceased was connected to in life. But Jack couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this killer. That it was the Chesapeake Ripper come to taunt him again. </p><p>There was a light knock at his door followed by a soft sigh of frustration from where he was letting Will try to sleep. “Come in.” He didn’t move his focus from the board.</p><p>Hannibal stepped in gracefully, expecting a scene similar to that of the day before. “Jack-” He stopped short when he saw a slumped over Will. </p><p>Crawford finally turned slightly and saw where Hannibal’s focus went. “Don’t mind him, he’s been here since last night.” </p><p>Hannibal stepped quickly to Will’s side and placed his hand gently on the man’s back. “Are you alright?” He whispered, hoping that if Will had managed to fall asleep in such an awkward position that he wouldn’t wake him. </p><p>Will let out another airy breath, “Just very hungry and tired.” He managed to turn his head a bit and attempted a weak smile that was very much the opposite of reassuring. </p><p>Hannibal sent a quick glare Jack’s way as he let his hands press gentle circles into Will’s back in an attempt to soothe him. Jack at least had the decency to look away from the accusatory look. </p><p>Hannibal leaned down closer to Will so he could whisper again his ear, “We’ll get you something to eat, lamb.” </p><p>In his exhausted state, Will didn’t bother protesting to the touches or the way Hannibal was speaking to him. “I’ll be ok. I think I have a lunchable in the lab fridge.” His voice was faint from lack of sleep. </p><p>Hannibal scrunched his face in to mild disgust at that. There was no way he was letting his boy eat something called a ‘lunchable.’ “No, we’re getting you real food. Then a proper nights sleep.” </p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow, “I could really use your help with this profile, Dr. Lecter. I’m sure there’s somewhere we can let Will sleep for now-” Even he knew that he had worn the special agent out enough and couldn’t get anymore use from him for a while. “But there’s still a killer at large.” </p><p>“Hardly my concern.” Hannibal smiled sourly. “I’m here merely as a favor, my real job is making sure my patients are well taken care of, and clearly Will isn’t. So I’m afraid I wont be able to help you until Will is in a better state.” </p><p>Jack clenched his jaw, starting to think he shouldn’t have actually hired such a good therapist for Will after all. “When you’ve… finished with that. I would still appreciate your input.” He flexed his hand a few times, he was starting to push himself past his own limits as well. </p><p>“Of course.” Hannibal slowly coaxed Will in to standing. “Where’s your car?” He of course couldn’t let Will drive in this state. </p><p>Will shook his head, “Its not here, Alana- er, Jack drove me.” It was all a bit of a blur now how he had even gotten there. “Its at my house.” </p><p>Hannibal helped Will support himself as he tried to walk, noting what deplorable condition he was in. But luckily with Will’s car not around, it made things easier for Hannibal. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will had quickly fallen asleep in the Bentley as Hannibal drove. He was careful to pull into the driveway as slow as he could so he wouldn’t jostle Will awake. He parked and stepped around to the passenger side door as silently as he could and opened Will’s door, prepared to catch the smaller man should he fall out a bit in his unconscious state. Hannibal watched him for a moment, so tired and peaceful that he wasn’t even aware Hannibal was so close to him. He reached to undo the seat belt keeping him there when Will’s eyes began to flutter open a bit. </p><p>“Nnn, Hann-” Will stopped to rub his itching eyes. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“I thought I would let you sleep as long as you could.” He had hoped to carry Will inside like one might with a sleeping child, but he could see now that wasn’t about to happen. </p><p>Will let out a particularly petulant huff, “I can do it myself.” He clicked at the release button for his seat belt and tried to get out, but Hannibal was too close to not let him help. It felt childish and ridiculous. Will blinked several times before realizing where he was, “Hannibal…” His voice felt small. “This is your house?” </p><p>“Of course it is. I live much closer to the station than you do, besides, I have more options for cooking you breakfast here as you sleep.” </p><p>Will could feel his face starting to heat up from the thought of sleeping there as Hannibal cooked him something one might order in a five star restaurant, but he was too tired to argue with him. “Just point me to the couch then.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Hannibal kept his hands on him to keep Will from falling as he guided him through the front door and inside the house. “You need to be fully rested and I have a perfectly good bed that isn’t being used right now.” </p><p>Will’s spine straightened at that. “I can’t sleep in your bed!” He tried to grab the handrail at the base of the stairs to keep Hannibal from ushering him up there. </p><p>“And why not?” There was something sterner in Hannibal’s voice now. “You need sleep, William. I hate to think how you were planning on getting home from work today.” He lightly slapped Will’s hand away from the stair banister. Even if he wasn’t planning on driving himself it wasn’t safe to fall asleep in a taxi or Uber. </p><p>Will quickly withdrew his hand from the rail and brought it back to his side. “I’m too tired for stairs,” He announced, only half lying. If Hannibal was so ‘concerned’ for him, he couldn’t make him walk up the stairs where he could risk falling. </p><p>Hannibal smiled, it was an overly sweet smile with a sinister hint of knowing. “That’s alright lamb, I have you.” Without warning, Hannibal quickly lifted him up with strong arms and began to carry him up, despite Will attempting to force Hannibal to release him. “If you don’t stop flailing, we’ll both fall.” </p><p>Will realized he was right and tried to calm down, but it was still hard for him. He wasn’t exactly used to being picked up and carried like a child. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and let his legs wrap clumsily around Hannibal's waist. Hannibal had both arms firmly grasped under Will’s butt as he made it up the stairs. </p><p>“You’re the worst,” Will mumbled sleepily against Hannibal’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hush. You’re quite bratty when you’re tired.” Hannibal kicked open the door to his bedroom and carried Will to the bed, placing him down on it. “Now, you’re going to try to sleep as long as you can. I’ll let you know when there’s some food for you to eat, but after that you’re going back to sleep until you’re actually well rested.” He unzipped Will’s jacket and put it aside. </p><p>“I’m not a kid, I can take my own clothes off.” Will tried to bat Hannibal’s hands away but was unsuccessful. </p><p>Hannibal went for Will’s shoes next, bending down and untying them as he put them aside. He mentally noted how old and beat up they were. Hannibal was starting to suspect it had been a very long time since Will had bought anything new for himself. He stood back up, still in a slight crouched position when he went to remove Will’s belt. The smaller man immediately moved back against the bed as if he were about to be bitten by a snake. </p><p>“How do you expect to sleep with your belt on?” Hannibal raised an accusatory eyebrow, suspecting Will was just being difficult on purpose. </p><p>Will glanced down, knowing he had a point. “Just- let me do it, alright?” He quickly fidgeted with it and let the worn leather belt drop to the floor. “There, I’m fine now.” </p><p>Hannibal tilted his head as he watched. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable without your jeans?” </p><p>Will sank a bit more into the bed at that, wishing he could disappear entirely. “W-what? No! I mean- yea, obviously. But I cant just sleep in some else’s- in your bed without pants on!” </p><p>Hannibal only shrugged. “I don’t mind, if that’s your concern. But, if you like, you may use my pajamas.” Without waiting for a response, he turned around and opened a drawer to a cabinet, bringing out a pressed silk pajama set in forest green and setting them on the bed beside him. “I’m sure you’ll be perfectly comfortable.” He began unbuttoning Will’s shirt and for a moment Will was too transfixed to stop him. Hannibal parted the two sides and slid it over Will’s narrow shoulders and down off of him. </p><p>Will took in a breath as he felt the first brush of cold against his body. He was just too tired for whatever the hell this was. He could feel his body being pushed back gently against the bed, feeling how incredibly soft the bedding was for the first time. For a brief and wonderful moment he thought he might fall fast asleep already, barely registering his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. It wasn’t until he felt the first tug at them that he snapped his eyes back open and grabbed at the sides of his jeans to keep Hannibal from pulling them completely off. “I can do that myself!” He was still covered by his boxers luckily but he couldn’t quite read Hannibal’s face now. </p><p>There was the slightest quirk at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth where it desperately wanted to tug up more. His eyebrows were raised in slight surprise and amusement. It was faint now, but Hannibal could certainly smell it. Will had masturbated before rushing to put his pants on. The scent was unmistakable. Based on the night and morning Will had, Hannibal decided it must have been sometime soon after Will left his house the night before. Which added up with how things had left off between them. He let his hands run teasingly over Will’s still clothed thighs. </p><p>“Very well. I expect you to be in bed sleeping in five minutes. Let me know if you need anything?” He brushed a few stray curls from Will’s face as he resisted the strange urge to press a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight William.” He stood and flicked out the lights, though there was still plenty of light for Will to see by. Hannibal hesitated a moment in the doorway before slowly shutting it and heading downstairs. </p><p>Will flopped back against the bed for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. How had he ended up in such a position? </p><p>+++</p><p>Will was wound tightly in a ball of blankets when he woke up. He was still very much exhausted but the pain from hunger was becoming too much. He looked about for a moment for a clock but didn’t find one and his phone was likely still in his coat pocket, assuming it was still charged. He let out a small groan as he began unwrapping the blankets around him. It wouldn’t matter if he knew what time it was, he decided, he had no idea what time he had fallen asleep. Pulling himself from the bed, he realized with some concern that aside from his coat and shoes, his clothes were now missing from the room. Hannibal must have come back in while he was asleep, he thought. </p><p>He sat up at the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle over but not letting his feet quite touch the floor. There was something oddly unreal about being there, sleeping in Hannibal’s impossibly soft bed with his expensive linens and even wearing his silken pajamas. Maybe he had fallen asleep last night in his bed and everything that came after was just a dream. </p><p>Will frowned as his stomach made another growl of hunger. He needed food more than he needed sleep right now. He took a moment to roll his shoulders and let out a small yawn before letting his feet plop onto the floor. There was something lonely about the room that he couldn’t quite put his finger on at first. He had been so used to sleeping in the same room with all his dogs and having them there with him when he woke up that it felt unnatural to be truly alone now. He crept slowly to the bedroom door and put his ear up to it but there were no discernible sounds. </p><p>He slipped down the stairs with ease, not wanting Hannibal to know he was awake just yet. A not entirely unfamiliar feeling was slowly falling over him. He had the distinct feeling that he was somehow being naughty, which sent a small thrill through him, but he didn’t want to be punished again. As he turned the corner to peer down the hall he spotted Hannibal and quickly stepped back to hide. He peeked out again when he realized he hadn’t yet been seen.</p><p>Hannibal had taken off his suit coat and vest and looked nearly casual, or at least what Hannibal might consider to look casual. He stared into a mirror hanging at the end of his hall, eyes focused intently on the top of his head as he let his fingers glide carefully though his hair. There was, naturally, nothing there. But his focus kept him from noticing Will sneaking past him and into the kitchen. </p><p>The kitchen was kept meticulously clean and now that Will had more of a chance to look around, it seemed almost like a morgue. Not that he minded, it felt just like work. He tugged the fridge door open and marveled at the vast and exotic ingredients inside. He wasn’t even sure where some of the items could be purchased. There was a glass dish of something that appeared all too similar to pudding with a slight reddish tint to it that Will was sorely tempted to swipe his finger into and taste. </p><p>He reached out for it but froze when he heard the floor creak. </p><p>“You should have come and gotten me if you were hungry. I cooked you something, but it needed to cool off a bit first and then I was going to see if you were hungry.” Hannibal stepped over to him and shut the refrigerator door. “Perhaps if you’re good you can have pudding later.” He expected Will to huff and pretend that wasn’t what he had been looking at. </p><p>“You’re not mad at me?” Will looked at the floor, feeling a bit ashamed that he had been sneaking around and was almost caught stealing food. </p><p>Hannibal’s brows furled slightly. “Of course not.” He put his hand on Will’s back to guide him towards the table. “You were just hungry, after all. Though next time, I would prefer you asked first.” He pulled a chair out and made sure Will sat properly in it. “Are you still tired?”</p><p>Will nodded. “More hungry though.” </p><p>“Alright. I want you to eat what you can and then its right back to bed with you.” His eyes grazed over Will's form. Was he just tired or was there something more to it? His voice certainly sounded smaller then it had before. "You seem to be feeling better at least." He risked letting his hand glide through Will's curls, knowing immediately that he must have woken in a younger state of mind when Will didn't protest to the touch. </p><p>Will merely let his eyes close shut for a moment as he let Hannibal stroke his hair, too tired to respond to his question.</p><p>Hannibal leaned down close to him, taking in the scent of Will’s curls before pressing a kiss to the top of his head and grinning at the accompanying giggle from Will. It wasn’t that he only wanted Will to be little like this; it was very much the opposite, but adult Will rarely listened to him and was too often convinced that Hannibal meant him ill. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Hannibal went back to the kitchen and returned a moment later with a still warm breakfast tart complete with sun dried tomatoes, fresh basil, duck eggs, and sausage. He placed it beside Will along with a glass of orange juice. </p><p>Will blinked in surprise, just staring down at the tart for several moments. It was much too fancy to be for him. His own father had rarely ever made him any meals, let alone something so mouthwatering. </p><p>“Go on,” Hannibal nudged the plate a bit closer to Will, “I know how hungry you must be.”  </p><p>Will took the fork hesitantly and poked at the food. “But…” his large brown eyes looked up at Hannibal, “it's too nice for me.”</p><p>Hannibal tried to keep his expression even and not reveal how that had hurt his heart. “You’re a very nice boy, William- when you’re listening to me of course.” He smiled, getting a smaller smile out of Will in return. “You deserve all the best things in life.” He could tell Will looked unsure about that. “Whenever you’re here, you will always eat the best things. I would never dream of serving you anything less. Now, if you don’t eat,” Hannibal’s smile turned a bit dark but it only made Will giggle more, “I will have to feed you myself.” </p><p>“I can do it.” Will quickly dug in under Hannibal’s ‘threat,’ enjoying every forkful of tart he had. </p><p>Hannibal watched in rapt amusement. Will really was doing better under his newly adapted care. Perhaps it was a bit unorthodox, but it felt like such an incredible break through for both of them. </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Hannibal pushed the glass of juice closer to Will to remind him to drink it. </p><p>Will managed a quick “Uhuh” before grabbing the glass and nearly spilling it. </p><p>Hannibal was quick to grab Will’s hand as well as the glass to keep him from dropping it. “Maybe try both hands for now?” </p><p>Will nodded a bit guiltily and placed another hand around the glass and drank from it carefully. Hannibal let out a small sigh and made a mental note to get a couple new cups for him. The last thing he wanted was to pick up shards of glass from an accident. He waited for Will to finish eating and helped dab a napkin at his mouth to clean him up. </p><p>“Back to bed then.” Hannibal moved to stand but found Will was already rubbing at his eyes and pouting a bit. </p><p>“Don’t wanna.” Will couldn’t just sleep all day after all.</p><p>“William.” Hannibal went back to his authoritative voice, “You need to be well rested so we can discuss things.”</p><p>‘Discuss things’ sounded far too much like dreadful adult talk, which he wasn’t about to have. “No.”</p><p>“No?” Hannibal crossed his arms and looked down at him, an eyebrow starting to rise. </p><p>Will sank more into his seat. He could feel how very tired he was and hoped it would excuse his young behavior at the moment. “Don’t wanna ‘discuss’ things.”</p><p>The corner of Hannibal’s mouth quirked up at that. “Of course you don’t, that’s why you need sleep first.” He could see the pout deepening. “There’s someone here who misses you, William. Maybe your little wolf friend can help you go to sleep?”</p><p>Will quickly looked up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“You remember your wolf, right? She misses you a whole lot. I’m sure she would like to guard you while you sleep though.”</p><p>Will gently gripped the edges of his chair as he nodded. “I missed her too.” He felt a sudden well of guilt rise up in him. Big Will had wanted to stop their sessions. Not only would that mean not seeing Hannibal anymore, but he wouldn’t see his wolf again either. How could he be so thoughtless?</p><p>“So, will you go to bed if your wolf friend joins you?” </p><p>Will bit his lip, supposing it would be fine. “Carry me?” He smiled up at him. </p><p>Hannibal smiled one of his thin-lipped smiles that never reached his eyes as he bit back a curse word. “You might be too big for me to always carry upstairs.” </p><p>Will shook his head defiantly, “But I’m little.” There was a hint of knowing sass in his voice. “And you’re very strong.” </p><p>“Are you trying to butter me up?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, debating how much patience he would give him for the moment. “Fine, but this is not to be a regular habit. Wait here.” </p><p>He really couldn’t be lifting him all the time or he would risk having his back give out on him. He stepped out of the room and retrieved the little stuffed wolf he had carefully tucked away in the duffle bag he had brought to their last therapy session. He could see Will’s eyes light up at the sight of the toy as he walked back into the dinning room and happily put it in Will’s outstretched hands. </p><p>“I missed you lots and lots,” Will whispered to her as he held the little wolf close. </p><p>“Have you thought of a name for her yet?” </p><p>Will bit at his lower lip for a bit as he looked thoughtful. “Isabel?” </p><p>“That sounds like a perfect name. What do you think, Isa?” He looked at the wolf and then nodded. “I think she likes it.” </p><p>Will giggled a bit at that before letting out a very surprised squeak as Hannibal lifted him up in both arms bridal style and carried him as well as Isabel back to the bedroom. He placed them both down gently on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to Will's forehead. </p><p>"Hanni... where are my clothes?" Will stroked at the soft fur of his toy wolf. He was enjoying his time with Hannibal so far, but part of him felt trapped there as well. </p><p>Hannibal shook his head in amusement. "William, your clothes were..." He didn't want to offend him but it was hard not to be blunt. "filthy." Especially since Will must have been otherwise occupied some time last night before the crime scene. "I've put them in the wash for you. They'll be dry when you wake up again." </p><p>Will relaxed at that, realizing there really had been an innocent explanation. He knew he needed to stop seeing Hannibal as someone who meant him harm. He had only ever been good to him, but his paranoia was always getting the better of him. "I'm sorry." He whispered so softly that Hannibal nearly missed it. </p><p>"What do you have to be sorry for, lamb?" Hannibal cupped Will's cheek in his hand, letting his thumb run over his skin. </p><p>Will made a frustrated sound. "I need to stop doubting you. I know you want whats best for me." He let his eyes drop down. This had all been for his benefit. </p><p>Hannibal smiled, "I do. You mean a lot to me." He watched Will for a long moment, noticing how his eye contact was much better when he was feeling small, before slowly pulling his hand back. "I think now might be a good time to discuss your rules." </p><p>Will's small smile fell into something more akin to a pout at that. Hannibal did mention something about rules last night, but he had hoped it would be forgotten about. </p><p>Hannibal's grin only widened at that expression. "They're all for your own good, I promise." He opened the drawer to the bedside table and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "We may have to add a few more rules later, but we can start off with a few for now." </p><p>Will sank into the bed a bit. There was something very surreal about having rules dictated to him. His father had given him very few rules growing up, but they were all very strict. 'Shut up and keep quiet' when they were both home. 'Don't touch his beer.' 'Don't bring anyone home,' and in case he broke that last rule, 'it had better be a woman.' Things of that nature. </p><p>"Now, do you remember what you did yesterday that was wrong?" Hannibal prompted, seeing Will was a bit lost in his thoughts. </p><p>"I..." Will took a moment, "was rude to your guests." His eyes glanced up shyly to Hannibal, who began writing something down on the pad of paper. </p><p>"Rule one, do not be rude to people." There were of course exceptions and Will was the only person he ever really let get away with being rude, but this wasn't the time to mention that. Perhaps Big Will could be rude at times, but not Little Will. "What else?" </p><p>Will bit his lip, "I lied." He mumbled the words. </p><p>Hannibal nodded a bit gravely. "Lying is very bad, you should never lie," His eyes glanced away, "to me." He wrote the rule down. </p><p>Will glanced again at the paper, "What about lying to other people? Isn't that wrong?" </p><p>The corner of Hannibal's mouth tugged up. "Perhaps, but this rule is just about lying to me. How can I take care of you if you don't tell me things, hm?" </p><p>"Ok, I promise I wont." Will let out a small giggle. </p><p>"Now, I might have let this slip yesterday, but you are to refrain from cursing, understood? Especially if its in regards to another person." Technically that could be seen as being rude to people, which was already a rule, but he needed to make sure Will knew not to do it. </p><p>Will was thoughtful for a moment and idly bounced his little wolf on his lap. "But what if I need to?" </p><p>"William. I don't think you would 'need to'." Hannibal raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Will let out another small frustrated sound, "What about when I'm not little? Adults don't have rules." </p><p>"They most certainly do, whether they admit that to themselves or not." Hannibal eyed him, "We will discuss later if you need to follow our rules when you're not little, I think that's something for adult Will to decide."</p><p>Will flopped backwards onto the bed, "Fine." Hannibal could be confusing with all his 'big', 'little', and 'adult Will' talk. He could hear Hannibal scribbling down the new rule. </p><p>"I know you're tired, lamb. Just one more rule for now and then we can discuss the rest later?"</p><p>Will let out a yawn, "Ok." He didn't know of any other rule he broke yet so he wasn't sure why this one couldn't wait till after he woke up again. </p><p>"Do not enter my kitchen without permission." </p><p>There was something more final sounding about this rule then the other ones. "What if I'm hungry?" </p><p>"Then you may ask me. I need you to promise me you wont go in there. There are sharp knives and all sorts of dangerous things." </p><p>Will rolled his eyes at that. "You let me chop vegetables with you though." </p><p>"With me supervising, yes. Promise me." </p><p>"I promise. Tuck me in?" Will rearranged himself on the bed and made his way beneath the blankets. </p><p>"Of course." Hannibal made sure Will was as comfortable as possible and had his wolf tucked close. "Let me know when you wake?"</p><p>Will nodded sleepily. </p><p>Hannibal stepped back from the bed and moved to flick off the light. "And Will, don't enter my kitchen when you're an adult either." He flipped the lights off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! You wonderful comments all mean so very much to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s a lot of cursing in this chapter. I dunno why. I actually curse a lot in real life but it doesn’t normally bleed into my stories. Somehow it did here but it felt right.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Will stretched his back with a satisfying pop sound and momentarily snuggled deeper into the soft duvet that surrounded him. He was calm in a way he rarely ever felt. There was an intrusive buzzing sound that forced Will to crack his eyes open, forcing him to remember yet again this wasn't his bed nor his home. He let his body stretch out further as he yawned, finally sitting up a bit and slipping on his glasses that were left on the night stand. He was surprised that he had forgotten them earlier when he woke up. He only started wearing them in University when people began to comment on his inability to keep up eye contact with others. </p><p>"Oh fuck," Will muttered, feeling like his head was spinning. </p><p>He must have slipped into his little mindset earlier, even without Hannibal's help. Will pulled his knees up to his chest, ignoring another buzz from his phone as a text came in. This was the exact opposite of what he told himself he wanted. Pretending to be a child, letting Hannibal coddle him. This had to end before it became a regular habit to slip into his little mind space. </p><p>Will quickly tossed the blankets aside to get up and found his stuffed wolf staring back at him. He could feel his stomach flopping at the sight of her. Isabel, his mind dutifully supplied. Why had he even named her that? He certainly didn't know any one named that. Will picked the toy up and placed her carefully on the night stand.  It was only then that he noticed his shirt and jeans from that morning, carefully folded and still warm from the dryer. At least he had a way to escape now. Will unfolded the shirt carefully, letting the warmth from the dryer seep into his hands. Hannibal was being overly thoughtful with this gesture. Perhaps he was with everything else he had been doing for him as well. It was kind in a way Will wasn't use to. Will's jaw clenched, perhaps it was all some sort of trick. He hated himself the moment he even thought the words. </p><p>There was a knock somewhere below that sent Will nearly flying out of his skin. He quickly began taking the forest green sleep wear off and dressed as quickly as he could. If that was the front door and Hannibal had guests, he certainly didn't want to be caught in the man's pajamas. </p><p>He had begun to lace his shoes when he heard the front door open and the distant sound of Hannibal's voice. He really hoped it was just a delivery or something simple. Will slipped his phone quickly into his pocket but he stopped for a moment before slipping out. Isabel was looking at him, possibly judging him. He could feel the guilt welling up inside of him again through those black beaded eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I-" He took a deep breath. He was talking to a stuffed animal. "I don't think I can do this. Its just very hard for me right now." Will fidgeted with the arm of his glasses a moment. He couldn't just leave her, not like this. "This isn't goodbye. I'll come back." He gently patted her head and imagined that his promise had appeased her for the moment.  Will let out a nervous breath and took his leave of the room.</p><p>As soon as he reached the stairway, he could hear Hannibal talking to someone. He immediately realized Hannibal was softening his voice, perhaps to keep from waking him up, Will thought.</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you for last night, it was really so sweet of you to invite me." </p><p>Will's brow furrowed as he recognized that voice. He risked stepping down a few steps, trying to make his foot falls as silent as possible. </p><p>"Oh, it was nothing. I enjoy having people for dinner. It always gives me a reason to keep up with my cooking." </p><p>"It was really amazing. I hope I'll be able to try more of your cooking in the future." </p><p>Will fist his hands at his sides where he stood listening in on them. Of course Alana was trying to convince Hannibal to invite her back to dinner. Probably just the two of them next time. He knew he was jealous and tried hard to stay calm. The worst part was that a small part of him wasn't sure who he was more jealous for. Will pushed that thought away. </p><p>"Mind if I come in?" Alana asked and already Will could hear the sound of her heel clicking lightly against the hard wood floors. </p><p>Briefly Will's mind reminded him of the rules Hannibal had written up for him. No cursing, especially directed at someone. The word was still on his mind though. </p><p>"Of course, perhaps I can offer you a drink? Coffee? Tea?" Hannibal's expensive leather shoes swiveled on the ground with a slight squeak. </p><p>Will could practically hear her smiling. "Thank you, Hannibal. Coffee would be perfect." </p><p>Will felt his nails digging a bit into the flesh of his palms. Only yesterday she was still referring to him as 'Dr Lecter.' </p><p>"You're in luck, I've just started a pot." It was intended for Will and himself, but he always tended to make extra of anything just in case. </p><p>Will scurried back a bit as they entered the kitchen, but to his great relief they didn't notice him. </p><p>"Thanks, I've been rather exhausted today. Bit of a late night." Alana explained as she watched Hannibal go through the motions of pulling out a mug and pouring her the coffee. </p><p>"I heard the briefest bit about that from Jack. Some new crime scene that sprung up in the middle of the night?" He passed her the mug, "Cream?" </p><p>Alana nodded, prompting Hannibal to pull a creamer from the refrigerator for her. </p><p>"Mhm, yes. I havent spoken to him much since last night. Are you helping with a profile for it?" She let the cream run into the cup until it went from black to teddy bear brown. </p><p>Hannibal leaned a bit against the counter, "I haven't decided yet. He asked me to, but I had more pressing matters at the time."</p><p>She offered a small smile, "Jack mentioned you insisted on taking Will home. I have to admit I'm relieved, I wasn't sure how he was going to get back to Wolf Trap without a car." </p><p>Hannibal cocked his head to the side, "I wasn't going to let him sleep on Jack's desk." </p><p>Alana let out a relieved sigh, "Good, he usually looks like he needs a good night's sleep anyway. Though," She sipped at the coffee, "I'm not sure how he ever gets one in that bed of his." </p><p>The side of Hannibal's mouth piqued up. "You have complaints about his bed? I didn't realize how close you two were." </p><p>"Oh! Goodness, no!" She could feel her face heating up. "No, I didn't mean, just- I've seen it is all. His house is a mess, though I think anyone's would be with seven dogs." She furrowed her brow a bit, "And his bed is in the front room? Its just... odd." </p><p>Hannibal let out a light chuckle, "I did notice that. He likes being with his pack." He had only visited Will's house the once, to bring him breakfast. Will lived very much the opposite from how he lived. Honestly. There was no need for any societal norm to judge him or dictate where he should place furniture. It was all out of convenience and need, the way a real home should be. If his pack all slept in one large room by the fireplace, then so would he. "So, you two are not romantically inclined?" </p><p>Alana quickly swallowed more coffee and looked as if she had burned her mouth. "Ah- well- no, not really." </p><p>Hannibal sipped more at his drink. "You sound unsure." </p><p>"We've discussed the possibility of seeing one another in date like scenarios." She winced at how cold her own words sounded.</p><p>"So you might date?" </p><p>"Um," She wavered, "I'm not sure. He's... not quite dating material." She hoped that didn't come across as vain. </p><p>"Dating material?" Hannibal spoke the words as if he had never heard them before, putting on his accent a little thicker than normal. He of course knew exactly what she had meant by that. </p><p>"Sorry, its um, you know-" She looked at him hesitatingly but only got a blank curious expression back. "Well, some people are just more suitable to be with. More stable, that is." </p><p>"Stable?" Hannibal pretended to consider the word, still playing off the idea that he didn't fully understand. "Will has a decent job. A house. That's not stable?" He watched Alana's features falter at that. "You would rather date someone with a better house?" He knew Will worked exceptionally hard, too hard based on the state he found him in this morning. Nice homes and money did not come easily.</p><p>"Its not just that," Alana's gaze fell away, feeling like she had come across as materialistic. "He's, well. He has his problems." </p><p>A small thud from the hallway caught her attention, making her head swing towards the door.</p><p>"Everyone has their faults. I assure you, Alana, I am not without a few problems myself." He had ignored the sound from the hallway and waited for her gaze to return to him. </p><p>"I-" She wanted to look back towards the hall and ask if they were alone in the house. "I guess you're right. It's hard to imagine you with problems though," She smiled, "Just seems like you have everything so together." </p><p>"I didn't start off where I am now." His words were quiet. </p><p>Will had sat on the bottom stairway step and thudded his head against the wall beside him. He had tried so hard with Alana. He had really thought they made progress. Why has she even told him they might date if he continued to improve when it sounded now like she was disgusted with him? Perhaps he should be grateful Hannibal was doing his best to defend him, but it didn't sound like it was working. </p><p>Will's eyes fell shut, his breathing trying to even out. The same way he would try to force himself to calm down during particularly busy crime scenes when his anxiety got the better of him. He tried to imagine the pendulum in his mind and match his breathing to its rhythmical pace. As the pendulum reached its highest point on the right he breathed in deeply, holding the breath until it reached the same point on the left and exhaled. The voices in the kitchen grew distant. He inhaled again. Then exhaled. For a moment, time came to a halt.</p><p>A light paddering of feet sounded from down the hallway. Will opened his eyes, unsure of what it may be before peaking down the hall. As he did, a small girl peered back at him from a doorway. The two held eachother's gaze for a moment before she went back inside the room, leaving the door partially open. Will blinked a few times, almost wondering if he had imagined her before standing to follow where she had gone. He opened the door to the room slowly, careful not to let it creak. The little girl kneeled beside a the duffel bag that Will recognized from his last therapy session with Hannibal, making him swallow. </p><p>"Hello there," he spoke softly. "My name is Will, I'm just a guest of Hannibal's." </p><p>She looked up at him and returned the smile easily. "Play with me?" She looked inside the bag. </p><p>"Ah-" Will closed the door shut behind him. "Does Hannibal know you're in here?" Why hadn't he mentioned this little girl to him before? </p><p>"Isabelle isn't in here?" The realization seemed to make her sad. </p><p>Will couldn't help but notice the way she pronounced the name, just like Hannibal had, accent emphasizing the first two syllables. "She's just upstairs- how-" He let his head crook to the side as he kneeled down in front of her on the other side of the bag, "how did you know her name?" </p><p> "I named her." She beamed in a way that made Will feel as if light was pouring into him. </p><p>"That's what I call her too." Will pulled out a few toys for her to play with, hoping to find another stuffed animal, but there wasn't one. He could hear the now faint sound of the front door opening for a bit and finally shutting. "If you like stuffed animals I think I could talk Hannibal into getting a few more. How does that sound?" </p><p>She let out a small giggle and nodded. "They're my favorite." </p><p>"Mine too." He whispered as he heard Hannibal's foot steps coming down the hall. "But don't tell Hannibal I said so. He already thinks of me too much like a kid." </p><p>The door opened smoothly behind Will as Hannibal watched from the doorway. He had expected to find Will sulking about Alana. "Did you come down here to play?" </p><p>Will stood and dusted his pants as he turned. "You should have told me we weren't alone." </p><p>Hannibal let go of the door and stepped in. "I didn't know she was coming, I'm sorry she woke you, that," he frowned, knowing Will had heard the bulk of their conversation. </p><p>Will awkwardly held his arm, "Ah, not Alana, I meant," He turned back to the duffel bad but the little girl was gone. </p><p>Hannibal looked in the same direction but couldn't discern what Will was looking at. </p><p>Will quickly looked about the room, "Where the- she was right here?" </p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" Hannibal was at his side in moment, trying to usher him to sit down on the sofa unsuccessfully. </p><p>"The little girl? She asked me to-" Will flushed, realizing how odd this sounded. "Hannibal who's the girl in your house?" </p><p>Hannibal had a vacant look of confusion in his eyes that Will was wholly unuse to. "Will, there's no one else here, just you and me." He finally managed to get Will into a seated position and placed his hand on Will's forehead to check his temperature. </p><p>"I didn't just imagine her," Will huffed, "She was right here. She even knows about Isabelle."</p><p>Hannibal's eyebrows raised at that, "She does?" </p><p>Will swatted Hannibal's hand away from him. "Cut the crap. Is she a patient? A niece or something?" </p><p>"I promise you, there has never been a child in this house while I lived here. I don't have any nieces or child patients- other then you that is." He had a small smirk, making Will frown. He felt Will's checks just in case his forehead wasn't giving off the heat from a possible fever. "Its alright, Will. I don't mind if you invented someone to play with." </p><p>Will tried pushing Hannibal away. "I didn't make her up! She was there." </p><p>"Perhaps you thought she was there. Did she ask you to play with her even though you didn't feel much like playing yourself?" </p><p>Will didn't think he had a fever but he could feel his face warming at that. "She asked me to play, yea, but she was real." </p><p>Hannibal looked at him clinically, which made Will feel like squirming in his seat. "And this little girl already knew all about your favorite toy and what you named her?" </p><p>Will gripped the cushion of the couch. "She... also named her that." </p><p>"I see." He looked at the exposed contents of the bag. "So, this little girl knows about a toy that only you have played with and she got out all these other toys as well?" </p><p>"N-no, I uh, got the toys out. For her." Will shrank into the couch. He was starting to think he had imagined her. He let his eyes close, "I'm sorry. I- oh my god what's wrong with me?" Had he been so upset at Alana's words that he slipped into a hallucination to distract himself? </p><p>"Will it's alright," Hannibal caught him as Will fell forward a bit, his lithe body trembling. "You've been under a lot of stress and sometimes change can cause temporary anxiety." </p><p>"No, I'm fucked up in the head. No wonder Alana doesn't want me." His eyes felt wet as he let Hannibal pull him closer. He was probably ruining his nice button up shirt. "This isn't working, I'm not getting any better." </p><p>Hannibal stroked Will's hair and over the nape of his neck. "You are, I know you're getting better. Some days will be harder than others, but you need to work through them. I'll always be here to help you." </p><p>"No, this has to stop." Will pulled back, his eyes red and starting to get puffy. "I cant do this with you anymore. Its not good for me." </p><p>"You're just upset, you don't mean that." </p><p>"I can't wake up acting like a child, Hannibal. Its not healthy." His voice was starting to raise. At least Alana didn't know about it, or anyone else for that matter. There was certainly something too radical about Hannibal's treatment plan for his tastes.</p><p>"It's not unhealthy, you need it for your stress." </p><p>Will quickly stood, pushing past Hannibal as he headed to the door. </p><p>"A lot of people find it very therapeutic." </p><p>"Not me." Will paused as he reached the front door, planning on calling an Uber to pick him up. He thought of Isabelle upstairs, who he had promised to see again. He thought of the little girl he must have imagined. "I just need space right now. Please." </p><p>"Promise me you'll eat and sleep regularly?" </p><p>Will didn't want to turn around. There was an odd familiarity to those words, though he was sure he had never heard them before. Like a parent telling their adult child to promise to take care of themselves when they move out. How did Hannibal keep making him feel this way?</p><p>"Yea, I'll try." He stepped outside.  </p><p>+++</p><p>Will's house felt empty even before he walked in. </p><p>His dogs greeted him as if they hadn't seen him in days, bringing a bit of happiness back to him. He patted as many heads as he could manage. "Alright alright, out you go." He let the front door swing open and watched them all dash off into the yard to do their business and slumped against the door frame. The last couple days had just been so damn weird. Will just needed some normality, he told himself. </p><p>He let his jaw clench as he turned to face the inside of his house. Alana wasn't wrong, it really was a mess. He knew he needed to clean up, probably put his bed somewhere more reasonable then in the front room. It would be lonely sleeping somewhere without his dogs though. </p><p>Afternoon turned to night before he knew it and he dragged himself to the kitchen to make dinner. There wasn't much in the house and he suddenly couldn't remember when he had last shopped for groceries. Will checked the fridge and found that was at least enough milk left for a bowl of cereal. He was certain Hannibal would be quite offended if he he found out Will was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms for dinner, but there wasn't much Hannibal could do to stop him, Will thought with a small smile. He wondered briefly if he would go to his next therapy session with him or not. He should, at least according to the FBI he certainly should. But he wasn't sure. Maybe he could request he see someone else instead. Will huffed as he put together his bowl as sat at his meager table. Perhaps he was more stable before he started seeing Hannibal. At least he didn't think he was a child back then. </p><p>Will ate a large spoonful of the overly sweetened cereal. He looked up at the brightly colored box in front of him, a read haired leprechaun smiling back. It wasn't nearly as good as the tart Hannibal had cooked for him. That had been savory and filling in a way this could never compare. It just didn't fill him in the way that Hannibal's cooking had managed to. He ate another spoonful, still distracted by the box. A small maze was on the back. His hand instinctively reached towards his pocket, but stilled when he remembered he didn't have a pen on him. Will stared at the box, eyes silently following the different paths of the maze until finally he found his way out. He scooped another spoonful of cereal and looked down at the various shaped marshmallows. </p><p>Will grimaced. There was a bug trying to hide on the side of one. He immediately felt his stomach do flips as he set the spoon down and studied the rest of the cereal. It looked fine. But he knew it likely had others. Disgusting little weavels that were hiding in his kitchen while he was away. Will quickly stood and dumped the cereal out. He couldn't even make something as simple as cereal right. Will let out a long frustrated breath as his stomach made a pitiful sound of hunger. How was he so bad at being an adult?</p><p>"Fine, dinner be damned." He let his body drop unceremoniously onto his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, willing sleep to take him. He was hungry, sure, but what was he supposed to do about it right now? At least the dogs had eaten. They had been strangely quiet, now that he thought about it. Perhaps they could sense that he was developing a raging headache. </p><p>Will rolled over a bit to look at his seven rescues, noticing that they seemed to be grouped together and watching him. He sat up a bit at the realization, know he had already fed them and let them outside to do their business. Did they want something more? He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment as he tried to will the headache away, but to no avail. Maybe they were just worried for him. </p><p>"I'll be fine, come on, go to bed." He waited but the dogs didn't listen. "I should really be a lot stricter you know." Will huffed. They were well behaved normally, he wasn't sure what had gotten into them now. "Suit yourselves." </p><p>Will lay back down, resting his head on the pillow. If he had stayed at Hannibal's house a little longer he was sure there would have been some delicious overly decadent meal presented to him. Perhaps he could have even tried that home made pudding of his. He let his jaw clench as his hand fisted in the bed sheets. There was something not quite right about Hannibal, about the way he kept pushing him. Was it so bad to see him with horns? Or should he listen to whatever part of his unconscious mind was making him see them? </p><p>Will's stomach made a hungry gurgling noise and he slapped another pillow on the other side of his ear to drown out the sound. </p><p>Eating delicious food was probably not worth losing one's sanity over.</p><p>Perhaps Hannibal's company was though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone that's been reading this fic, has left me a kudo and has commented, it all means so much to me. This now has the most book marks out of anything I've written and it makes me so happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very case heavy chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter  9 </p><p>Will had gone to sleep mostly hungry that night and realized his mistake as soon as it was morning. There was still nothing worth while to eat in his house and he had to leave for work soon. For the first time he found himself wishing his cozy scenic drive to Quantico had a few fast food places. </p><p>The dogs, it seemed, had eventually gone to sleep some time the night before and were still curled up in their various beds as Will slipped out of his own. As he stood he found to his surprise, many of them were awake, their eyes barely open as they followed Will's movements, their own bodies still. </p><p>"Are you lot watching me?" Will gave them a lopsided smile, but they didn't stir.</p><p>He frowned, deciding they were just tired or weary that he had not spent the previous night at home. He made quick work of making the pack their breakfast and changing for work. </p><p>Will wondered for a moment if he had dreamed last night. He was so use to nightmares that he felt as if it should be a relief if he couldn't remember one. A passing memory came and left him, that he had been dreaming of a feast. Will chuckled lightly to himself at the thought as he climbed into his car. He really was hungry then. </p><p>He drove past where the body the police had discovered two nights ago had been splayed out, faintly noting there was still crime scene tape left up, though he was fairly certain all the evidence they could possibly gather from the scene had already been collected.</p><p>+++</p><p>Jack had just stepped out of his own car, coffee in hand, as Will pulled up.</p><p>"Graham, I need you to-"</p><p>"I know I know," He spoke a bit angrier then he had intended to and internally blamed it on the hunger. "I still have classes to teach, so if you don't mind." He grabbed a shoulder bag stuffed with notes. </p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, classes weren't nearly as important to him as solving active cases. "I want you in my office ready to solve this thing as soon as you've finished." </p><p>"I'll be there." Will rushed up the steps, nearly bumping into Alana as he did. "Shit, shit, sorry." He could hear Hannibal's voice in his head reminding him not to curse. </p><p>"You're here early." She brushed herself off, but there had been no damage done. </p><p>Will tightened his jaw a bit, "On time, actually." Which he nearly never was for class, not that his students ever were either. </p><p>"Hey," Jack's booming voice sounded from a few car lengths over. "No hanky panky over there." He laughed a bit at his own joke. </p><p>Alana had the decency to blush even as some of the color drained from Will's face. At least he was certain now that there wouldn't, in fact, be any of that from now on. "Excuse me." He quickly brushed past her, expression having gone somewhat sour.</p><p>Alana was left standing there blinking after him, confused as to what had just happened. She had the feeling he was mad at her, but she couldn't for the life of her imagine why. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will slunk in a few minutes after his class had ended, seeing through the window of Jack's office that he was once again going over everything they knew on their new case. Alana looked over the softly opening door and offered him a smile, perhaps a kind one, but he looked away before he could fully tell, not wanting to offer her anything in return. </p><p>"Good of you to join us, Graham." Jack's loud voice brought immediate attention to him and Will nearly slipped back outside the room. </p><p>Somehow his worn shoes had planted him firmly to the spot. His eyes fixated on a chipped tile beneath him. </p><p>"We've figure out a few things in the last 36 hours." Jack uncapped a dry erase marker and held it up to his board. "Phillip Guyet-" He eyed Will again, "That's our dead guy for those just joining us. He was a husband and a father of two." He began writing two additional names on the board. </p><p>'He was a bad father.' The words rang out in Will's mind again. What on earth did that mean and why was that what he got from the crime scene? It was hardly the first nonsensical clue he got from one and based on other pieces that popped into his head he knew it had to be important. </p><p>"One of his son's lives on the west coast, so probably not our killer. The other, along with Guyet's wife, lives in the area. We have two working theories on this case so far. One, that it was a crime of passion, so we'll be looking into these two and anyone else who seemed close to him." There was a long moment of silence before Jack spoke again. "Despite the... passion, as one might call it, that the crime scene suggests, it was also violent. Exceptionally so. Not in a family feud sort of way. This may be another victim of a serial killer."</p><p>"Are we thinking someone new?" Zeller spoke up. "The Ripper hasn't been around in a while and the copy cat killer, er, only copies things. I haven't seen a murder like this before, so doesn't seem like that one." </p><p>Jack wanted to groan. "Sometimes copycat killers branch out, try their own thing. But we don't know that the Chesapeake Ripper isn't still out there hunting. There's a lot with this case that resembles some of his." </p><p>Price shifted his weight, thinking this was all a waste of time. Some guy in a mental prison had already confessed to being the Chesapeake Ripper whether Crawford wanted to accept it or not. He was just chasing some fantasy killer now. </p><p>Alana cleared her throat a bit to gain Jack's attention, "It might help if we write up a psychological profile first. Determine if the killer did know the victim first or not. If this was passion or something more cold-blooded."</p><p>Will silently shook his head. "It was both." As soon as he spoke the words he knew it was true. "Our killer has killed before. Many times." He stepped closer to Jack's desk and looked over the crime scene photos. "I'm less familiar with the Chesapeake Ripper then you are." He had been mainly active while Will was busy being a beat cop and then later a teacher before he began assisting with cases. Yet somehow, there was a familiarity there. He knew this killer, though perhaps differently from the way Jack did. "He was missing organs that would have taken some skill to remove. We should look into anyone Guyet knew that had anatomical knowledge, especially if they had practice as well." Will lifted a photo of the man splayed over the tree trunk, his eyes glossing over for a moment. "This isn't just a kill. Its art. A message." </p><p>Katz crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowing. "Art like the copycat would make? The organs are missing like the Chesapeake Ripper though." </p><p>"The Copycat's victims often have missing organs, unless there was something medically wrong with the victim." Will scanned the photo closely. How would a serial killer know if a victim was physically well, and only after they had opened them up? "It could be someone with a medical practice." </p><p>Jack huffed, "But is it the Ripper or the Copycat?" </p><p>"Im... not sure they're separate killers."</p><p>The room was quiet. </p><p>"Same killer, two MO's?" Jack questioned. </p><p>"Its happened plenty of times before. Most profilers want to fit killers in tidy little boxes, but people have different interests. Multiple hobbies. He kills some victims for one reason. Other victims for another. Maybe the Ripper never went dormant, he simply changed his technique."</p><p>"Its not a copy of a previous crime though?"</p><p>"No. Like we first thought. This was a killing of passion. I think our killer, the Ripper, the Copycat, I think they knew this man somehow. Guyet pissed him off." </p><p>The five others in the room looked around for a moment. It was an outlandish claim. Coming from someone else they likely would have thought it was too much to believe, but Will had always had a nearly sixth sense about these things. </p><p>"A crime of passion has a motive," Jack went back to writing on the dry erase board. "If we find someone with a motive, we might find our serial killer." </p><p>The question was heavy on everyone's minds. How did one casually know a serial killer? </p><p>+++</p><p>Jack grabbed his coat and hat as he stepped out, glancing back momentarily to make sure Will was behind him. He couldn't help but think he seemed somehow more fidgety than normal. The oddity was doubly peculiar when he thought Will had been otherwise improving lately. </p><p>"I'm driving." Jack's voice billowed as always. "Keep your questions to a minimum, I'm doing most of the talking. I just want you there to keep an eye on her body language, see if you can divine anything about the house, that sort of thing." </p><p>Will rolled his eyes. "I don't divine things, Jack." </p><p>Crawford merely shrugged at that. It certainly felt as if he did at times. "Just do whatever it is that you do without upsetting her too much. Her husband just died." He slid into his leather car seat with ease, followed momentarily by Will. </p><p>"I thought she was a suspect?" </p><p>"She is," Jack groaned slightly, "But I also doubt our serial killer is a woman in her late fifties. Just play nice." </p><p>Will wanted to protest that they shouldn't rule just anyone out yet, but Jack's words had somehow caught him off guard. He felt as if he had sank into the seat a bit. An odd dropping feeling in his gut. Will nodded instead of trusting his voice for the moment. </p><p>They arrived half an hour later at a large manor style home with a black gate that blocked cars from driving up on their own accord. A post with a speaker stood on the still public side of the lot. With great irritation, Jack rolled his window down to press a button on the speaker. </p><p>"Jack Crawford. I'm here to talk to you about-" There was an awkward pause as Jack fumbled to look at a scratch piece of paper from his pocket. "Phillip Guyet."</p><p>There was no direct response from the speaker, only a loud buzzing sound followed by the iron car port gates parting for them to drive up closer to the house. Jack drove the rest of the distance, cursing under his breath about damn rich people. He slammed the door of his car shut as he started walking up the porch, stopping when he realized Will was still in the car. </p><p>"Planning on joining me?" Jack was starting to think he needed to give Will some sort of stern talking to.</p><p>Will scurried out quickly at that, doing his best to keep up with Jack. "S-sorry." </p><p>Jack planted a firm hand on Will's shoulder as the smaller man reached him. "I'm not trying to pry, and I know I push you to your limits a lot. But what's going on? I don't want to go in there unless I know you're going to come back out fine." </p><p>Will chewed on his lower lip. "I'm ok." His voice was small, almost lost by comparison to Jack's. </p><p>"You've been off all day. Tell me." </p><p>"I just..." Will felt almost breathless. "I think maybe, I should stop seeing Dr. Lecter." </p><p>Jack took in a deep breath, trying to steel his emotions so he didn't go off on Graham in front of someone's house. "I'm not letting you work with us unless you see a therapist, we've been over this." </p><p>"I know, I know... I will. Just... not him. Please Jack, I'm sure there's someone else the FBI will approve of." </p><p>Crawford had about a hundred immediate questions. The two had seemed to be a good match, what had changed so suddenly? Of course. "Is this about Dr Bloom? Will, for god's sake there's things more important then having a coworker like you back." </p><p>"Its not that!" Will fisted his hands at his sides.</p><p>"Riiight." Jack extenuated the word. "You know he'll still charge for this week if you cancel on such short notice? And when will you find someone you do like, Will?"</p><p>Will could feel his face heating. "I just don't like his treatment plan is all." </p><p>"No?" Jack gave him a sideways look, crossing his arms in front of himself. "It's been working up until now. What is it specifically you don't like?" </p><p>Will looked away, feeling the heavy watch of Jack's eyes on him. How could he possibly explain it to him? </p><p>'Not about Alana my ass,' Jack thought to himself. "Look, the FBI is paying for this week either way. Go see him, address your concerns, and see if you can figure it the fuck out. If not? Fine. He can find you someone else. But you're still going this week." He turned to continue to the front door of the house. </p><p>"But Jack- he-"</p><p>"You're seeing him this week. End of conversation."</p><p>Will swallowed and went quiet. Jack knocked loudly at the door. Will slipped on his glasses, wanting to be anything but noticed. The door was red in stark contrast to the white walls of the house and bleak morning, a traditional color for welcoming guests into one's home, but it only made Will think of blood. </p><p>The door creaked open, a tall woman in a slim lavender dress standing just inside. "Mr Crawford, I presume." Her words were already stiff with mistrust. "I suppose you want to come in." She let her hand fall from the door and to her side, disregarding Jack as she stepped into a formal front room. </p><p>Jack took off his coat and hat and hung them up, "You're Mrs Guyet?" </p><p>"I am." Her voice made it sound like she was already done with their conversation. That there wasn't anything this man could do or say that would help her in any way. </p><p>"We're here to talk about your husband." </p><p>"Obviously." She turned to look at him finally. "You might as well take a seat." Her brows lifted slightly when she finally caught sight of Will. "And you are?" </p><p>"Oh- um-" Will fidgeted with his glasses but was quickly cut off by Jack. </p><p>"Special agent Will Graham. He's just here to listen." Jack gave Will a sharp look. "Sit."<br/>
Will immediately did as he was told, sitting back straight at the edge of a chair. He was all nerves from the way Jack treated him, his eyes not able to focus on anything. </p><p>"Just to get things out of the way," Jack leaned back in the couch. "Can you tell us where you were two days ago?" </p><p>"I was with my church group getting ready for the quarterly bake sale. I'm sure any of them can attest that I was there." </p><p>Will's hands anxiously looked for purchase around his knees, unaware Mrs Guyet was watching. He was already unsure if he could watch with as much scrutiny as Jack wante him to when he was so hungry. All he could do was hope his stomach didn't make any audible sounds. </p><p>"And your husband, is there anyone you can think of that may have had it out for him?" </p><p>"Young man?" Guyet cleared her throat softly. </p><p>Will almost thought she couldn't possibly mean him, he was most certainly not a 'young' man. "Y-yes?" He squeaked. </p><p>Guyet smiled his way, "Would you like anything to eat? Will was it? I have lots of baked goods, or something to drink if you're thirsty." </p><p>"I- excuse me?" Will looked up shyly, not sure why he had been singled out when he was doing his very best to disappear into the furniture. </p><p>"I recognize that look, a mother always does. Come, come," She quickly stood and ushered him up and towards the kitchen. "Don't you worry, I'm sure I have something for you in here." </p><p>Will could feel the pit of his stomach dropping right out. This woman he had barely met was already treating him like a child, as if she just knew it with a simple look at him. "Thank you," he mumbled quietly once in the kitchen. </p><p>Jack had reluctantly followed, sending Will an accusatory look when Guyet was busily finding a loaf of pumpkin bread for him. </p><p>"Here you are," She had managed to make up a whole plate of food for him. </p><p>"Oh wow, uh, thank you," He stumbled over his words for a moment. "Er, this is really too much." </p><p>"Don't you worry," She guided him to the kitchen table. "Let me know if there's anything more you need, dear." </p><p>Jack was getting more annoyed by the second now. "Mrs Guyet, I really need to ask you these questions." He glared at Will, who apparently stopped caring if a perfect stranger was mothering him as he began to eat. </p><p>"I'm listening," She went back to her sterner voice with Jack. "I don't know about enemies, Mr Crawford. But I knew when my husband met people he rarely made friends. I'm sure there's a long list of people that have their grievances against him."</p><p>"And you? Did you have an grievances?" </p><p>"Are you asking me to speak ill of my late husband?" </p><p>Jack slowly stepped closer to behind Will's chair "Just trying to get some clarity on the situation." He subtly kicked Will's seat. </p><p>Will did his best not to choke on a bite of food. "This is really so good, Mrs Guyet. Umm..." What was he supposed to ask?! This wasn't their plan at all. "Do you always cook meals like this?" </p><p>"Only for my children, you're so much like one of my sons." She practically cooed. "Not for Phillip though. He said he couldn't stomach my cooking." Guyet rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Only for your sons?" Jack interjected, knowing one lived on the west coast but the other was still local. "Does Peter eat here often?" </p><p>"Oh no, not after- well, he moved out a few months ago. I sometimes take food to him though. Good parents always worry if their child is eating enough, no matter how old they are." </p><p>Jack smiled, deciding he might get more flies with honey. "Of course. Just moved out, how old is he?" </p><p>"Well... he's," she worried her hands a bit. "Thirty. But I still worry about him."</p><p>Jack had to hold in a snicker, no wonder the woman was being sweet on Will. </p><p>"He's well, a delightful boy, I assure you. But he's not entirely stable. I didn't think he even could live on his own, but his therapist insisted it would be a better environment for him than living with..." Her words trailed off. </p><p>"His father?" Jack supplied. </p><p>Mrs Guyet nodded meekly in response. "Philip was always very hard on him." </p><p>Will nodded. 'A bad father.' Had Peter Guyet finally taken his anger out on his own father? Had he been their serial killer all along? </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p>"I cant believe you let her pack you food to go." Jack groaned as he backed up out of the driveway. </p><p>"Hey, its free food, I wasn't going to turn that down on an empty stomach." Will held the tupperware closer and snubbed his nose up at Jack. </p><p>"Uhuh, and the fact that she was a MILF had nothing to do with it?" Jack winked as they pulled back onto the street. </p><p>Will scoffed. "I cant even believe you just called her that, she was just being nice." </p><p>"Sure. Hey, if you got a thing for cougars I'm not judging." </p><p>"I don't!" </p><p>Jack boomed out a low laugh, "I'm just busting your chops." But if he needed to get Will to look in a different direction than Alana to save his sanity, Jack would point him in any direction that might work. </p><p>"Not into cougars... how about blonds?" </p><p>"I know what you're trying to do." Will sighed, leaning against the passenger door and looking out the window. </p><p>"As your boss, I insist you answer that question." </p><p>"Blonds? I dunno, I guess. Dirty blond hair is nice." </p><p>"The dirtier the better?" Jack smirked, trying to get a rough out of him. </p><p>"Oh shut up." Will cracked a small smile. </p><p>"Maybe going on a few dates with someone is just what the doctor ordered. Come on, how long has it been?" Jack drove to a lower income portion of town and towards Peter Guyet's apartment. </p><p>Will sighed, his doctor had certainly not prescribed that. "Its been a while." A couple years, even, but even when he had dated he was never particularly successful at it. "I don't exactly have a lot of people in my social circle to ask out you know." He had already blown his chances with Alana it seemed, and Beverly had given him a firm no. </p><p>"Then we gotta make sure you meet some new people. The world would be a boring place if we only stuck to what we know." </p><p>"I'm not really smooth enough to hit on someone at a bar, Jack." </p><p>"Then try a cafe, a book store, dog park- actually don't try that one, you might scare people off with that pack of yours." They shared a smile. "How is the pack?" </p><p>"They're fine." Will knew that Jack's favorite was a small dog the FBI director shared a name with. Even a man like him had soft spots. "I think they're still mad at me for not spending the night with them the other day." </p><p>Jack shook his head fondly, "They'll forgive you. After all, you're the one that feeds them." </p><p>+++</p><p>Jack pounded on the door of the small apartment, but there was no answer. A quick glance through the curtains revealed an exceptionally disorganized inside. </p><p>Will already felt alert, "Should we call back up?" </p><p>They had already checked the man's work schedule at a local grocery store and confirmed he wasn't working that day. They were unaware of any social life he might have, deciding he likely spent his free time alone. </p><p>"No," Jack put his hands on his hips, irritated he had hit his first small wall. "He may have mental health issues. It would explain the mess in there." </p><p>Will clenched his jaw a bit, knowing his own house wasn't terribly better. "His father did just die. Where would you be if you were him?"</p><p>Jack shrugged, "Planning his funeral. But I think that falls onto the wife's shoulders here." He looked at Will curiously. Seemed their current suspect and he might have a few things in common. "What about you? Where would you be?" </p><p>Will's father was back in Louisiana, there wasn't terribly much he even could do if he died. Despite their rough history, he did feel something for him though, or did he only feel the lack of what he wished he had in a father? Will shrugged, "With my therapist, I guess." </p><p>Jack nodded, "We should be checking if he's with his therapist now." He kicked at the building. "We haven't been able to figure out who he's seeing though." </p><p>"Maybe he's had multiple over the years, referrals and all that," Will swallowed, hating that he was even suggesting this. "Maybe we could ask-"</p><p>Crawford chewed at the side of his mouth, "There are confidentiality agreements, Will. We cant just ask Dr Lecter if he happens to know." </p><p>"Of course." Will felt ridiculous for even suggesting it. </p><p>Jack kicked at the building once more. "But damn, I don't want him to get past me again." If this man really could be the Ripper, he didn't want him to slip through his hands when he was so close. What if he never showed back up to the apartment and he just let a possible lead go? "Call him. He'll either tell us or he wont." </p><p>Will's eyebrows shot up at that. "Why me? You can call him." Was Jack even listening earlier when he said he didn't want to see Hannibal anymore? </p><p>Crawford let out a frustrated huff, "You know him better than I do. Hell, you're close. At least you sure seemed that way when you were helping him cook or letting him drag you away from my office to sleep."</p><p>Despite the frigid air out, Will could feel his face heating a bit. Jack already knew more than he was comfortable with. </p><p>"It's ah- not really what it looks like." </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I've heard that before. You can't be antisocial forever. I know you don't want to let people in, but I don't care. We all have to do things we don't like. You're on and off with everyone you know. I swear the only reason you don't stop talking to me is because you know I'll show up to your house and break your door down if I have to. That man is trying to help you- and from what I've seen, he's gone well above what he's paid to do. Hell, I think he even likes you, though it's hard to imagine why when you're always giving him and everyone else the cold shoulder when it suits you." </p><p>Will was quiet, having no idea what to say to him after that. </p><p>"Just call him. Even if you have some real reason why you don't want to, we still have a killer we need to catch. I'll do it if you won't, but I have a feeling he might have looser lips with the guy he cooks with then the one he yells at for keeping you up all night." </p><p>"Fine, I'll do it." Jack always knew exactly how to guilt him into doing things. </p><p>Will fished his phone out of his coat jacket and clicked the contact still labeled 'Dr Lecter' in his phone from when he first met him. As the phone rang, Jack's piercing gaze became too much for him even with his glasses on, so he quickly turned around to face away from him. On the surface, he was hoping Hannibal wouldn't answer, that he was busy with a patient or anything else that would keep him from picking up. But another, smaller part of him he would deny having, was desperately missing him already. </p><p>"William," Hannibal answered after two rings, his voice honey sweet. Will wanted to retreat out of existence from the way his tone made him feel. "I was beginning to fear you wouldn't speak to me for a while." </p><p>"Yes, well, I needed to." Will's voice was quite stiff by contrast. </p><p>Crawford tried leaning a bit closer to listen in. </p><p>"Ah, I assume you're calling on behalf of Uncle Jack then?" </p><p>Will could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up at that and he instinctively took two steps away from Jack, his back still turned to the man, in case he could somehow hear Hannibal. "This is for a case." </p><p>Hannibal hummed at that. "And you think I might be able to provide some insight?" </p><p>"Er, sort of. We were hoping you could help us track down someone seeing a local therapist-" Will tightened his hand into a fist, this was lacking any sort of personal touch it would need to convince him to help. "It would be a huge help to us- to me." </p><p>There was a moment of silence on the line and Will nearly asked if Hannibal had heard him. </p><p>"Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to give that sort of information out without a warrant. I also have limited knowledge of the patients of other doctors." </p><p>Will swallowed. Hannibal hadn't said no just yet. "Y-yes, but, well- we really need to find him right away for, um, public safety." </p><p>"It would have to be strictly off the record if I told you." Hannibal's voice was softer now, barely audible, and yet there was the slight hint of a sing song like nature to it. As if Hannibal was teasing the information Will needed as long as he was willing to get it by underhanded means. </p><p>"I won't tell anyone you spoke to us. I just need to find the therapist of a man named Peter Guyet." </p><p>There was another pause on the line, the same length as the first one. As if it had been carefully measured to be that way. "Has Peter done something?" </p><p>There was recognition in Hannibal's voice, though something about it didn't sound surprised. "He might have, we just need to find him. Please, can you tell us who his therapist is?" </p><p>"Like I said, I can't just divulge confidential information like that-" Will's face fell for a moment but Hannibal continued, "-but you might find a person by that name in my waiting room at this very moment."</p><p>Will was seconds from thanking him profusely when Hannibal hung up. He liked keeping a strict schedule and seeing his patients on time.</p><p>"Shit shit shit." Will gripped the phone hard, resisting the strong urge to hit his head. "Guyet is there, he's with Hannibal right now." </p><p>"Come on, we'll head there now." Jack quickly stormed to the car, Will close behind. </p><p>He was gripped by a fear he hadn't felt since he was a child. Guyet could be a dangerous, unhinged man. Will felt his stomach turn as he sat in the car, mind elsewhere as Jack sped off towards the doctor's office. He couldn't lose another parent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this a food fic? Did I accidentally write another food fic?? I guess its on theme for Hannibal… Shout out if you want more of that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A confrontation occurs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels weird saying this, but obviously Hannibal is a very unprofessional therapist (lol) and uhhh, yea, don’t let your therapist treat you like this???<br/>I see a lot of sincere warnings about non-consent and dubious consent in other fanfics. But I mean, he’s a serial killer, I feel like obviously no one should take this character as normal or of sound mind. Consent is just super out the window for this whole story. In real life you should absolutely have a safe word and actually talk to the person you do age play or anything else with. This is just a story.</p><p>related content in the end note</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>Hannibal opened the door to his waiting room softly, his face in his usual mask of pleasant indifference. "Peter, wont you come in?" </p><p>The tall yet meek man wiped at his eyes as he stood, gaze downcast as he followed Hannibal into the large office. "T-thank you for taking me on such short notice." The words came out in a soppy mumble all at once. </p><p>"It was no problem, I had an opening." He had planned it accordingly, it would have been rude not to take Peter's emotions into account after all. "Now," Hannibal grabbed his notes on Peter Guyet before taking his usual seat, "I want you to tell me everything you're feeling."</p><p>Peter sat at the edge of his seat, his head slumped low as he continued looking down. He didn't want to meet Hannibal's eyes. "It probably doesn't make any sense." He wasn't sure what was and wasn't the truth about how exactly he felt, making him wish he could just curl in on himself. "I hated him, my father." Peter took in a shaky breath. "I hate him so so much." His brows tensed together, forehead wrinkling as the skin there scrunched up. "He was horrible to me." Peter's voice softened, his eyes growing wetter. </p><p>"But you still miss him?" Hannibal watched as the man sniffled but ultimately nodded, confusion written all over the man's features. "You don't understand what you're feeling, because you're mourning someone you didn't like."</p><p>"Y-yea, I guess so. I just... I feel like I was lying to you? Before, when I told you how much I wish I didn't have to talk to him or see him ever." </p><p>"I believe you miss the idea of him more then your real father. You're upset because now you'll never have the father you wished he was." </p><p>Peter's eyes peeked up through his lashes, something in Hannibal's words had resonated with him. </p><p>"He never would have been the father you wanted him to be."</p><p>They were both silent for a long moment before Peter spoke again. "You're right. He wouldn't have been." It didn't make the loss any less difficult though, at least not for the moment. </p><p>"He can't hurt you now." Hannibal offered a manufactured smile, but Peter couldn't find it in himself to return it. </p><p>Peter knew in his heart that even if the man wasn't there to physically touch him, it didn't mean he wouldn't still hurt him. </p><p>Hannibal's smile faltered. He hated when his patients were being tedious. "Do you have any fond memories of him? Something the two of you did together that was special?" </p><p>Peter thought about for a bit but nothing specific came to mind. He shook his head. "No... not really. He um, used to take me places when I was young. But he didn't really pay much attention to me even then." The thought had started to bring his sniffling down a bit.</p><p>"What sort of places?" Hannibal cocked his head, his interest piquing a bit. </p><p>"Uh, work a few times, shopping, hunting, that sort of stuff." </p><p>Hannibal nodded and jotted down a few notes. "When you went hunting, did you both carve the animals together?" </p><p>"No, he mostly did that on his own." His hands fidgeted nervously in his lap. "He thought I would mess it up." </p><p>Hannibal's mouth turned down in a slight frown at that. It was frustrating to know Guyet senior had a son who still cared for him even now when he certainly never deserved one. "What about other activities? Did you ever cook with him, things like that?" </p><p>Peter smiled faintly at that. "No, my dad didn't really cook, just my mom did. She's really good at it." He had always been closer to her.</p><p>"That's good, you still have her to lean on too." Their eyes connected in a rare shared smile between them. Hannibal wondered if he had been focusing on the wrong parent. </p><p>A loud banging came from the door. Hannibal gripped his pen a bit tighter, his jaw clenching in irritation. Did Jack really lack all sophistication? They could have at least waited for their session to end.</p><p>Peter looked up nervously, "Uh, you're not expecting anyone else, are you?" </p><p>"No one is scheduled." </p><p>The booming knocks came again. "FBI, come on, open it." </p><p>Peter nearly jumped out of his skin at that. "M-maybe we should do what he says?" </p><p>Hannibal let out a small sigh as he carefully capped his pen and folded his notebook back up. "If you feel it's what we should do." He placed the items neatly on his desk as he went to unlock the door. </p><p>Jack was about the pound on the abused wood again when the door swung open, a very irate Dr Lecter standing in the opening. </p><p>Jack attempted to walk past him, but Hannibal quickly adjusted his standing to remain in his path, their eyes meeting. Hannibal kept his polite neutral smile that never quite met his eyes and for the first time Jack found how out of place the kind indifferent expression seemed. It was as if he had noticed the unmoving amber eyes for the first time, finally noticing the cold calculating thought behind them, the way a wild animal looked at something, determining if it too was a predator or prey. </p><p>"I'm afraid I'm with a patient right now," Hannibal spoke as calmly as ever, disregarding Jack's clear aggression.</p><p> Jack clenched and unclenched his fist at his side, part of him pissed that Hannibal was turning this into some sort of game. But the man was a professional and had technically given them the tip anonymously. He cleared his throat a bit, willing himself to calm down as best as possible. "Right." He was used to strong-arming people and forcing his way through situations. Even if Lecter was cooperating on some level, he was still making it unnecessarily difficult in other ways. Like he was stifling Jack's efforts just because he could. "We're looking for a Peter Guyet." Jack did his best not to seethe. </p><p>"Oh?" Hannibal leaned against the doorway with an air of playful disinterest. </p><p>"Hannibal." Will stood a few paces back from where Jack was blocking the office doorway, trying to rid himself of his previous concerns of Hannibal's well being. Crawford reluctantly moved so Will could argue their case. "We need to talk to him, he could know something useful." He looked past Hannibal to avoid seeing the tall inky antlers.</p><p>"I suppose that's really up to Peter if he wants to talk to anyone." Hannibal looked back over his shoulder to where his patient still sat. </p><p>Peter instinctively curled a bit more into himself. "Do I have to?" He had always struggled with social situations. </p><p>"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Hannibal's voice softened at that, which Will hadn't missed. "Though it might help you if you do choose to talk to them." </p><p>Peter nodded at that. "Ok. I can talk to them." </p><p>Hannibal stood aside for Jack to pass by him, but blocked Will as he tried to enter the room. </p><p>"I was afraid I wouldn't see you here again." Hannibal's voice was low, not wanting the others to hear it. </p><p>Will could hear Jack beginning his questioning, not caring that Will wasn't there to hear it. It made him feel like he had been brought as an afterthought. Just some on-the-spot lie detector. </p><p>"I'm just here on a case right now." Will thrust his hands into his pockets, pretending to be peeking around the corner at Jack so he didn't have to see the monster Hannibal was becoming. </p><p>Hannibal let his mouth curl into an over-emphasized frown. "Will I be seeing you tomorrow at our usual time?" </p><p>"Jack says I have to." Will rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Do you hate our sessions so much?" There was an unexpected hint of venom that finally made Will look at him. "Or do you just prefer what Uncle Jack makes you pretend to be more?" The stag looked right through him. </p><p>Will squeezed his eyes tightly to block him out. Faintly, he could hear Jack calling his name but he couldn't respond. He hated the things Jack made him do. Making him live out nightmares so vivid he could recall every horrible detail. The line between who he was and the monsters he imagined himself to be were starting to bleed into one another. A hand wrapped around his and guided him to the familiar soft sofa he knew was in the waiting room. His breath grew labored and Will briefly wondered if he was shaking. The pendulum swung. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will stood in a well-stocked, expensive kitchen that he knew he recognized but couldn't quite place at the moment. An apron was tied neatly around his waist, protecting his finely tailored clothes. In front of him lay elegantly butchered strips of meat, perfect in every way. Nimble claws hesitated over the knob to turn up the heat. A small bite wouldn't hurt. Just one strip, his guests would never know. He reached for the morsel, studying it carefully between long darkened digits before slipping it into his waiting mouth. His eyes slid shut at the iron taste, the feeling of his fangs sinking into the tender muscle. It was exquisite.</p><p>+++</p><p>"Will, come back to me." Hannibal brushed a stray curl from Will's face just as his eyes began to crack back open. "There you are." He smiled, but there was still concern over his features. </p><p>Will knew instantly he had just been in Hannibal's house. Perhaps it was the other day while he was there, perhaps some time before that. He wasn't sure why though, how that could possibly be of any importance. "I'm sorry." Will could feel himself starting to tremble. "I shouldn't have been rude." </p><p>Hannibal was crouched on the floor in front of where Will sat. He brought his arms up slowly over the smaller man's in an effort to warm him or at least lessen his trembling. "It's alright. You're upset, I've been pushing you too hard. Did you black out?" </p><p>Will felt the soft pads on Hannibal's fingers running delicately over his arms. They were far different from the claws he had seen him with. The antlers didn't seem so large now, but the memory of what he had just felt in Hannibal's kitchen, in his skin, was still with him. He shook his head softly. "No I..." It was difficult to wrap his mind around it. "It was like when I'm at crime scenes." </p><p>Hannibal looked at him curiously, willing him to explain further. </p><p>Will tried to keep his mouth clenched shut. It was an episode or an over active imagination as his dad used to call it. Meaningless. He couldn't know what someone else was feeling or thinking; he was only good finding the details in crime scenes because he could think like the killers that he hunted. His hand lifted, reaching for the briefest of moments for Hannibal's cheek before instantly pulling back. He hoped Hannibal wasn't tarnishing the expensive fabric of his trousers by leaning on his knees like this. </p><p>"You want to say something. Go on. It doesn't have to make any sense," Hannibal assured him.</p><p>Will had only ever touched those strange antlers when he was little. He wondered if he could still feel them now as an adult. "Just now when I was-" the lines were blurred once more, was he himself in the vision or was he Hannibal? "Why are you so hungry?" Will knew now that's what it was. A gnawing hunger so great he couldn't abstain from it for a moment longer. </p><p>Hannibal looked at him with new eyes. "How do you..." The words died on his tongue. </p><p> Jack's heavy footsteps were approaching fast. </p><p>"I'll tell you one day." Hannibal promised, his hands gradually sliding back down Will's arms, briefly holding both his hands. "There was a time that food was not a luxury I had." He let go, slowly rising back up just as Jack reached them. </p><p>"Will, you alright?" </p><p>For a moment, Will didn't hear him. He was still looking up at Hannibal, sad he had missed his chance to see if he could still touch his antlers. His hearing caught up with him after a moment. "Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Must have been dizzy or something," he lied. </p><p>Jack nodded stiffly. "How about you sit there for a moment, focus on feeling better, hm? Doctor, if I could have you for a moment?" He looked at Hannibal pointedly and jerked his head to the side to tell him he wanted a private word. Jack led him back into the office, gaze still watching Will through the doorway. "Is he alright?" </p><p>"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's likely dehydrated, sleep deprived, nothing that cant be taken care of." </p><p>Jack shifted from one foot to the other. "And outside of this? Is he... stable?" He wasn't sure how to word it. He didn't want to call Will crazy, but the man needed serious help. He needed to know if he could still work, hell, if he was even alright to live alone. "Should I be worried?" </p><p>There was a long pause before Hannibal spoke. "I would like to observe him more at his work, preferably at a crime scene. He's being worked too hard." He gave Jack an accusatory look, but he knew it was more then just that. Will was alone, isolated, when he needed guidance. "But I'm not about to abandon him. In fact, I would prefer if you left him here for today if you can spare him."</p><p>Jack hesitated for a moment. "You would have to ask him, he's-" his eyes shifted away with a bit of embarrassment, "-not completely keen on being with you at the moment." Though he wasn't for the life of him sure why; Hannibal was always so accommodating when it came to Will. </p><p>"I'm sure I can convince him."</p><p>"Tell me, are you this involved with all your patients?" Jack looked at him curiously. </p><p>Will stood, unable to keep his wandering mind from wanting to listen in on them and shuffled closer to the door. </p><p>"I care about all of my patients. I would do whatever I could for any of them." It just so happened that he could do more for some than for others. </p><p>"Are you going to let me take Guyet down to the station for more questioning?" Jack was holding back a smirk. Hannibal was giving up his current patient in order to keep Will around longer. </p><p>"If it will help your investigation." </p><p>"Careful, someone might accuse you of playing favorites," Jack whispered.</p><p>"You're leaving me here?" Will asked with surprise, his voice catching Jack off guard. </p><p>He couldn't remember ever thinking Will sounded so young before. "I wouldn't leave you somewhere unless you wanted me to." </p><p>"It wont be here," Hannibal explained. "I'm going to take you somewhere, just to get your mind off things." He was hoping Will would have fun on their trip, but he didn't want to say too much in front of Jack. </p><p>Will had his reservations about going with Hannibal, knowing it was extremely unlikely he was going to remain in an adult head space if he went with him, but his other option was going back to work and looking through more crime scene photos. "I'll stay with Hannibal," he sighed. It felt like giving up a certain amount of freedom, but he did know on some level he did enjoy being with him. "But first," He was still a professional who needed to get his job done after all,  "did Guyet say anything about the murder?"</p><p>Jack shrugged uneasily. "He seems pretty mixed up." It was a bit unnerving how much Peter reminded him of Will. </p><p>"Did he say anything specific about his father? Maybe about how he treated him?" </p><p>"Just that he misses him." Jack frowned, it certainly didn't feel like Peter Guyet was the Chesapeake Ripper. "You've known him the longest, Hannibal, what do you think?" </p><p>Hannibal cocked his head as he considered the question. "I don't believe he did it. Peter has never been violent before, despite his relationship with Mr. Guyet." </p><p>Will blinked, knowing there was some important detail here. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"To put it plainly, he was a bad father."</p><p>Will froze, his mouth trapped in the moments before making an "Oh" sound. The words had perfectly clicked into place for him. Will could feel a terrible headache coming on as everything around him moved quickly as if he was trapped in that one brief moment, playing those words over and over in his head. It made a certain sort of sense that the words he was waiting for would come from Peter's therapist, and somehow, it also made no sense at all, if only because it was also Hannibal. Jack said his goodbyes and guided Peter outside to take to the station. Hannibal saw them out before returning to him. </p><p>Hannibal watched him curiously for a moment. "Do you know where you are?" If he wasn't a doctor he would be tempted to think Will looked bewitched in his un-moving state.  </p><p>"He was a bad father." The words came out like a curse being lifted from him. Will turned to face Hannibal. </p><p>"Who was?" </p><p>"Mr Guyet. It's what the murderer thought right before killing him." </p><p>Hannibal folded his arms in front of him, interest piqued. "Is it? How do you know?" He had a look of genuine curiosity. </p><p>"I heard him thinking it before I- before he," Will corrected, "caught Guyet off guard." </p><p>"You imagined the killer thinking it? Like how you imagine crime scenes when analyzing what happened there?" </p><p>"He hated Guyet because he saw him as a bad father. I thought that maybe it was a family member. Why else would someone hate a man for that?" </p><p>Hannibal looked him, expression neutral. "Who indeed." </p><p>"Someone jealous."</p><p>Hannibal didn't respond. </p><p>"Someone who saw Guyet as ungrateful for the son he had. Maybe someone who wanted that for himself." Will envisioned how the body was left, draped over the stump of a tee, parts taken. It had been a sacrifice. </p><p>"Should you tell Crawford?" Hannibal waited, but Will didn't reach for his phone. "It could be the clue that helps you discover who did it." </p><p>Will looked at him hard. "Did you teach Peter how to cook?" </p><p>Hannibal's dead stare faltered. "Why would I-"</p><p>"Did you ever take him to your house and make him breakfast? Let him sleep in your bed?" </p><p>"You're jealous," Hannibal noted clinically. </p><p>"Who was the first?" Will's anger was rising. </p><p>"You." </p><p>Will felt like he had been slapped. "Don't lie to me. I'm not special enough to be the first anything."</p><p>Hannibal stepped closer, ignoring how it made Will look like a terrified animal caught in the headlights. "You're very special." He let out a small laugh. "I wouldn't let some patient sleep in my bed, William. I don't think of you as one of them. There's nothing to be jealous about." Perhaps that was a good sign, Hannibal thought, that Will had taken to thinking of him as purely his. He walked closer still until he was inches away. His voice softened, "You're my little boy. The only one."  </p><p>"Then why did you kill Philip Guyet?" </p><p>Hannibal's soft smile changed to something far darker. The transition was so smooth that Will thought at first he had imagined it, or perhaps it was merely the growing shadows over his features from the impossibly long antlers that were begining to black out the light. </p><p>Hannibal sighed, a purely mimicked sound, though well practiced. Will was too clever for his own good. His amber eyes never left the man standing before him, knowing that Will could have told Crawford, that he could have left and went back to Quantico and told them everything. But he didn't. Hannibal put one strong hand on Will's waist, the other cupped the side of his face. It was a curious question. Why. "He wanted me to give him all the files on his son from our private sessions." Hannibal started. "He claimed," the word was extenuated, "he would ruin me if I didn't." Which Hannibal didn't believe for a second. </p><p>Will wasn't sure when, but he had started to hold his breath. At no point did he think Hannibal might admit to it so readily. His vision grew blurry until he could feel one eye overflow with silent tears. </p><p>"He was a bad father, but that wasn't why. None of that is." A smile lifted the corners of his mouth up, but smiles didn't quite suit him anymore then it did wolf. "Its because I wont be." Guyet was a necessary sacrifice. He ran his thumb over Will's cheek to wipe the tear stain away, his finger tips teasing at the curved edge of his ear. Hannibal had to feed his boy something after all, he couldn't let him starve.</p><p>"I don't understand." Will's voice was barely audible.</p><p>"I know," Hannibal was sympathetic to his confusion. "I'm afraid it had to be done." One day Will would understand.</p><p>Will's voice trembled, "Was it a life or death matter?" He couldn't fathom any other reason why Hannibal would do such a thing, but he did say Guyet had threatened him. </p><p>Hannibal's eyes loomed over him, the hand on Will's waist gently squeezing. "Yes." Surely Will was the same as he was. "On behalf of someone else." </p><p>Will swallowed and nodded gravely. Phillip Guyet was a bad man and perhaps that was all there was to it. Surely Hannibal wouldn't have done something so terrible without reason. He looked away. Despite everything, that wasn't the only thing on his mind. "You don't treat your other patients this way?" Why would Hannibal be so honest about killing a man but not that? </p><p>"No." Hannibal closed the gap between them and held Will close to him, feeling Will's smaller body shaking against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Will's form. "It's alright. It's a lot to process, take your time." </p><p>"Hannibal... you murdered someone." The darkest part of his mind reminded him that he believed the killer in this case was responsible for far more at that. "I can't just... what am I supposed to do? They're looking for you." He would go to jail and Will would never see him again.</p><p>"Do what you think you should do." He smoothed a hand down Will's back. "Are you afraid of me?" </p><p>Will wasn't sure how to answer. For the first time he was beginning to fear he might be the more sane of the two of them. But was he afraid of Hannibal? "You wouldn't hurt me." </p><p>"That's right," Hannibal murmured. "Take a deep breath for me?"</p><p>Will did as he was told, his eyes closing as he breathed in. No, there must have been a good reason. Hannibal was his therapist. He was a good man who had never meant him harm. Surely it really had been life or death. </p><p>"I'm going to count down."</p><p>Will took in a sharp breath, knowing what that meant. </p><p>Hannibal let his fingers slide down Will's jaw line and lifted his chin. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He pressed a kiss to Will's temple as he slipped the dog clicker out of his pocket. Hannibal whispered each number to him against his ear followed by another startling click each time. </p><p>Will had slipped down to a much younger head space. He could feel Hannibal's strong arms still around him, holding him like he was something precious to be cared for. He squeezed his eyes harder, too afraid to open them. Daddy had done something very wrong and he wasn't sure he could forgive him for it.    </p><p>Hannibal pressed a kiss to the top of Will's head, but this time he could feel his boy wiggling to be released. Reluctantly Hannibal let go, his expression falling. Even now, with Will so small and vulnerable, there was this rift between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes when I’m writing this I have flashbacks to when I use to go to therapy. Which is probably the opposite of how that’s supposed to work. But my therapist would tell me that demons lived in this country and possessed people, so I was like “this lady is way crazier then I am.” She also said I had a mental condition when I said I was bisexual, so I was already pretty weary of her shit. (This was over a decade ago and I live in an exceptionally homophobic city.)</p><p>Just here to say you’re orientation and identity are valid. There are probably not demons possessing people, and if a medical ‘expert’ says there are, they’re not very professional. If you think your therapist is being unprofessional in any way, please stop seeing that person and report them. </p><p>Thanks for reading the weirdest end note I have ever written.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 </p><p> </p><p>"You're still upset?" Hannibal looked at him a bit forlornly. Why couldn't Will overlook this one thing? Even with Bedelia's hang ups about it, even she came around to let him have a few bad habits. </p><p>Will huffed in an over animated fashion. "You did something bad. Very bad." </p><p>"Yes, but I am very sorry." It was hard not to be amused with Will's child like view of the matter. </p><p>Will eyed him skeptically though, "When you say you're sorry you have to mean it or it doesn't count." </p><p>Hannibal raised an eyebrow, he had never been one to accept apologies himself, but then, it was very seldom a person was ever sincere when apologizing. "I am sorry I have caused you such distress." At least he would remain honest. </p><p>"You can't kill people." Will attempted to whisper but it came out too loudly.</p><p>Hannibal cocked his head with a bit of amusement, seeing a rare opportunity to reason with him. "Why not?" </p><p>Will pouted as if to say Hannibal was simply impossible. "Because its illegal." </p><p>"Hmmm," Hannibal pretended to consider this point. "Is that all?" </p><p>Will promptly put his hands on his hips, absolutely incensed at this attitude. "You would go to jail! Then I would never get to see you again." </p><p>"They would let me out eventually, if it was just one person. Besides, I'm sure Uncle Jack would still let you visit me." </p><p>Will kicked at the floor. "S' not the same," He mumbled, a little mad that Hannibal would even imply that it was.</p><p>"No, I suppose you're right, its really not. I much rather be here with you than behind bars. But its alright, I wont go to jail because Jack doesn't know. See? There's nothing to worry about." </p><p>Will's eyes flashed up to his, understanding finally flashing over his features. "You want me to lie for you." His voice gained a few years as he spoke. </p><p>"Not lie, just not mention this. It can be our little secret, just between you and me." Hannibal winked, which made Will smile a bit despite everything. "Think you can keep daddy's secret?" </p><p>Will nodded with some enthusiasm. Hannibal had always held all the power no matter what their dynamic was, adult and therapist, child and father figure. Now he had this though. He knew a secret about a man who's reputation meant a great deal to him, and Hannibal trusted him with it. </p><p>"That's my good boy." Hannibal risked closing the gap between them again and affectionately played with a few of Will's curls. "We can have more secrets between us in the future if you like. Yours as well as mine." </p><p>Will finally leaned back into his touch. So Hannibal had done something bad, naturally- or perhaps unnaturally, he could certainly empathize with his actions. It was what he did best after all. He took in a deep breath, letting it flow all the way down to the pit of his stomach. People did terrible things all the time. Perhaps not this, but certainly everyone did things they shouldn't. But there was no one else who had ever thought of Will so much and always put him first. Crawford screamed at him regularly if not for one thing then for another. Alana looked at him like a broken thing. His family, well, that was another matter all together. So Hannibal had this one imperfection. He was sure he could find a way to look past it.</p><p>"Now, if you and I are friends again," Hannibal smiled at Will and waited for him to smile back in confirmation. "I was hoping to take you shopping with me."</p><p>Will raised a curious eyebrow at that. "Shopping?" It was the furthest thing from what he had expected Hannibal to want. "For what?" </p><p>"Just a few things we'll need," Hannibal let his eyes wander down Will's body to give him a once over. Will was in desperate need of a few new clothing items as well, he hated to imagine when he had last bought anything new. </p><p>Will wasn't sure what 'they' needed, but he was sure Hannibal had something in mind. "But... I'm still," He scrunched his nose a bit, never sure what to call it, "little?" Perhaps Hannibal merely forgot. </p><p>"That's right. You are. Do you remember our rules?" Hannibal took his coat down from a hook on the wall and began ushering Will out so he could flick the light off. </p><p>Will blanked, he hardly even remembered that they had briefly discussed any rules. </p><p>Hannibal looked at him dubiously. "You've forgotten them already?" and after such a short amount of time. "If you can't remember them, I'll have to write them down for you." </p><p>Will tinted with a bit of embarrassment. "I'll try to remember." </p><p>Hannibal locked his office door before turning back to him. "Don't be rude to anyone. Don't lie to me." He had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and Will had the distinct feeling that Hannibal would somehow know if he was lying or not. "Don't curse." </p><p>"And stay out of your kitchen if you're not there." Will mumbled the fourth rule, remembering how he had snuck in and Hannibal found him. </p><p>"That's right, but I don't think you're in risk of breaking that rule while we're out shopping." Hannibal affectionately began buttoning Will's jacket. "While we're out, I don't want you wandering too far from me, alright?" </p><p>Will let out a small scoff, "I'm too big to be kidnapped." </p><p>Hannibal plopped a hand down on Will's head to emphasize their height difference, "I'm not sure I would consider you 'big'," he mused. "But none the less, I want you in eyesight at all times. There are bad people in this world." He wasn't sure if Will could snap out of headspace if he really needed to. </p><p>Will was confident he could still take care of himself. "If it makes you feel better I will." </p><p>"It does." Hannibal turned Will's collar up so he wouldn't be too cold when they stepped outside. </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal's Bentley pulled into a front spot at the mall. Will could already feel himself sinking into the leather cushions as he peered out of the bottom corner of the window with mild terror. </p><p>Hannibal smiled fondly at him, "Something wrong?" </p><p>"There's people." His voice shook slightly and his eyes darted away towards his feet. "A lot of people." </p><p>Hannibal's smile faltered a bit. He had always known about Will's anxiety of course, but he should have known it would be worse when he was in headspace. "Take a deep breath for me?" He watched as Will let out a shuddering breath but tried to do as he was told. "Its going to be alright, just stay by my side." </p><p>Will squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "No no no," His voice trailed off.</p><p>Hannibal unhooked his seat belt and leaned over to undo Will's as well. "What could possibly happen?" He gently pushed some of Will's curls back, lightly brushing his cheek in hopes it would make his boy look up at him. </p><p>"They'll know." Will gripped at the seat until his knuckles turned white. </p><p>"They wont, lamb. They'll just see that we're shopping like they are and pay us no mind." </p><p>Will shook his head again. What if someone he knew saw him and noticed he was acting strangely? </p><p>"William," Hannibal pressed a long kiss to Will's cheek that made the smaller man open his eyes. "I drove us all the way here," he whispered directly against Will's ear, "I need you to come inside with me. If you do, we can find something special for you." </p><p>Will loosened his grip on the seat and felt more alert now, but he was curious. "And if I don't?" </p><p>Hannibal narrowed his eyes, "Are you testing my patience?" </p><p>"Noooo," Will snuck a peek at him and looked away quickly. </p><p>"If you don't do as you're told, I might have to punish you." </p><p>Will quickly snapped his head back to look at him, his mind telling him Hannibal wouldn't really punish him. Until he remembered the dinner party and how he had been spanked afterwards. Hannibal absolutely would punish him. </p><p>Hannibal smiled as he watched his boy's thought process. "Am I going to have to do that in the car today?" </p><p>"No! I'm coming!" Will quickly opened his door as fast as he could and got out. </p><p>Hannibal did the same and held out his hand, rolling his eyes when Will merely stared at it. "Take my hand." </p><p>"Are you serious?" Will could feel his inner turmoil as he fought between mental ages. He was fairly sure it had started when Hannibal kissed his cheek, but he didn't want to look too deeply into that thought. </p><p>"Yes I'm serious, give me your hand." Hannibal frowned, his hooded eyes on the verge of threatening. "We're in a parking lot, I don't want you hit by a car." </p><p>Will had to stop himself from letting out a small laugh at that, at the way Hannibal both looked and was acting. A small smile seeped through and he somewhat reluctantly took Hannibal's hand. "You like this." He mused, keeping up with Hannibal's pace. </p><p>"I never said I didn't." Hannibal gave the hand a small reassuring squeeze. </p><p>"I know, but you really like this." Will was conflicted on whether he needed to be in headspace like this, though it seemed to have some calming affects for him, but he was starting to suspect Hannibal did need it. </p><p>"All that fussing in the car and you're not even aged down any more?" He looked over at Will and found he focused entirely on the ground as they walked. </p><p>"Sorry, I'll try." Will was too distracted to focus on age, he felt like everyone was staring at them, thinking they were a couple. As soon as they were through the mall door he pulled his hand back. He immediately hated himself for it. Being afraid that people thought he was acting like a kid, that was one thing, but his heart was screaming that he shouldn't be afraid of simply holding a man's hand in public. These were modern times and that sort of thing was suppose to be accepted now.  Virginia was still a red state though and he was all too familiar with what happened to people that stirred up trouble. He glanced at Hannibal, who was holding a door open for him. Will quickly ducked inside the mall, which looked far larger then he remembered it being, not that he ever frequented the place. He couldn't help but realize that Hannibal didn't seem to mind what people might have thought of him holding a man's hand. Will nearly laughed at the thought. Hannibal always had a look of pleasant indifference, and yet, he must care a great deal about what people thought. He wore expensive Italian leather shoes, gorgeous bespoke suits, silk ties he could only imagine as being impeccably soft against one's skin. He talented in various fields, showed off his home and his exceptional cooking. Even his hair was perfect. Will had wandered into a store as he followed him as he slipped into the odd daydream. </p><p>Yet still, Hannibal didn't care what people would think of him holding another man's hand. In Virginia. Will wondered if that was considered normal in Lithuania. Or maybe Hannibal didn't really care what people thought after all, or at least not about that. Or, just maybe, Hannibal liked it. </p><p>Will stepped closer, vaguely aware they had entered a store, when he tried to reach subtly for Hannibal's hand again. </p><p>Hannibal had been nodding politely at an employee and reached for a shopping basket. Will froze, his fingers barely brushing Hannibal's hand before pulling back again. Hannibal turned and glanced at him with a rare look of surprise.</p><p>"Shit," Will mumbled the word without even realizing it, he had made it weird. </p><p>Hannibal had a wry grin, "William, you know very well you're not supposed to say that." </p><p>Will swallowed nervously, though he was grateful Hannibal at least kept his voice low. </p><p>"You don't have to be shy about wanting my hand," Hannibal switched the basket to his other arm and took Will's hand with the newly freed one. He knew why Will was nervous about it before, it was difficult to blame him. As his therapist, he would make sure to talk to him about it later though. </p><p>Will somewhat regretted his decision to take the hand the was holding his so gently now. He stared at them for a long moment even as Hannibal dragged him down an aisle. Finally he looked around when Hannibal paused to look at something, only then taking in his surroundings. After a moment he considered shrinking inside his own body, if only that were possible. "Um... this is a children's store." </p><p>"Of course, what do you think we came here for?"</p><p>Will was a bit flabbergasted, but really, he should have known better. "Isn't it weird for two grown men to be here?"</p><p>"Not at all, I'm shopping for my little boy after all." Hannibal was as confident as ever. "Besides, I've come here before." Shopping for Will, at that.</p><p>"Fuck, what if we run into someone we know?" More specifically someone he knew, he slipped his hand back at the very thought.   </p><p>"What did I tell you about cursing?" Hannibal sighed, that was twice now. He was trying very hard not to lose his patience with him. </p><p>"Well I'm not little right now, so rules don't apply to me." Will crossed his arms. </p><p>"Yes, I can see you're very mature," Hannibal teased, "Its alright, Lamb. I know you're struggling with age right now." He wanted to pull Will close to him and comfort his boy, but he wasn't about to risk him throwing a tantrum in public either. "Its ok if you float between ages, but my rules aren't just for little boys. They are very much for unruly big ones too." </p><p>Will bit nervously at his lip, "I never agreed to that." </p><p>"I know, love," Hannibal tilted Will's chin up and traced his thumb over it to get him to stop chewing his lip, which worked. "Maybe having only punishments is a bad idea. We'll think of ways to reward you for good behavior too. What do you think of that?" </p><p>Will couldn't help but think his eyes were entirely too beautiful as Hannibal looked at him like that. </p><p>Hannibal tucked some of that unruly hair behind Will's ear. "Feel free to think of suggestions in the meantime." He turned swiftly back to what he had been looking at as if none of that had happened. </p><p>Will shuffled closer to Hannibal's side, curious as to what he was looking at. </p><p>"Do you have a favorite color?" </p><p>He wasn't sure he did but decided to answer anyway, "blue." it came out in a mumble but he finally got a peak at the shelf. He was abhorred to find it was filled with things meant for far younger children. "Hannibal!" This was really too much. "I'm not that little!" There were various bottles and pacifiers on the shelf.</p><p>"I'm not sure I agree," Hannibal held up a blue sippy cup. "You seemed to struggle with a full glass." </p><p>Will deflated a bit, knowing Hannibal had a point. He didn't want to break his nice glasses and cause a mess for him. Maybe it was a good idea.</p><p>"Take it?" Hannibal asked, pressing it into Will's hands. "I want it to be one you like. Its for you after all. What do you think?" </p><p>Will awkwardly held it in both hands, looking it over. It was his favorite shade of blue, but that felt too silly to admit to out loud. "Its ok." It was a larger sized one, which worked out since he wasn't exactly the size of a child. The handles felt right though, which gave him a conflicting feeling in his chest. </p><p>Hannibal held the basket up for him with a with a sly smile. Groaning, Will placed the cup inside the basket, of course Hannibal was tricking him into being the one to put it in there. </p><p>"I want you to keep an open mind about things. There could be times that you want to try different ages." </p><p>Will shifted his weight, still feeling unsure. It was difficult when Hannibal was watching him so keenly. His eyes darted to make a cursory glance at the shelves. There were other cups, but he didn't need more then one, right? </p><p>Hannibal put another one, a green one, in the basket as he pretended not to watch Will. </p><p>Will could only hope one of the cups didn't somehow make its way to his house. His eyes danced over to the brightly colored pacifiers. Some even had fun designs on them, a koala, a cat, and one with a puppy. </p><p>"Ah-" Hannibal took Will's arm to move him slightly away, earning a surprised look from him. "These are a bit too small," He explained. "But they sell larger ones online if you're interested." </p><p>Will felt strangely defensive, "I don't need one." The sippy cups alone were already pushing it for him and he was not pacifier age even when he was little. "What would I want one for?" </p><p>There was a small glint in Hannibal's eyes. "You never know, some find them very relaxing."</p><p>Will ignored him, he was too big for that. If he gave in on this what was next? Bottles? Nope. He wouldn't budge. "They're for teething, which I don't exactly do." It felt strange explaining that. </p><p>"Maybe not," Hannibal gave a non committed shrug, "But I'm fond of their other use."</p><p>Will waited a moment and finally took the bait, "What's that?" </p><p>"Keeping naughty little boy's mouths closed so I don't have to hear you complaining or cursing." </p><p>The curve of Will's mouth went down. </p><p>"Such a precious pout though, I wouldn't want to miss any of those." </p><p>"I don't see how you can tell me not to be rude when you say things like that," He rolled his eyes. He didn't hear the approaching foot steps.</p><p>"Hello sirs, could I help you with anything today?" A young woman wearing an apron with the store's logo on it stood facing them from the other end of the aisle. </p><p>Will felt his spine go straight at the sound of her voice. How much had she seen and heard? He could already feel his heart starting to speed up. </p><p>Hannibal turned, his face already masked. "Thank you, but no, we're doing alright on our own." </p><p>She nodded politely, though a wave of recognition came over her features as she looked at him, "Oh, you were here just last week. Did everything go well?" </p><p>"Yes, it was... a bit rocky at first, but I think things will be fine now." </p><p>Will looked between the two suspiciously, wishing he knew what on earth they were talking about. </p><p>"Adoptions can be hard, don't be afraid to ask for help. Maybe one day you can bring your son in? He sounds like an absolute sweetheart." </p><p>Will's eyebrows rose up dramatically. </p><p>"One day perhaps," Hannibal practically felt Will's anxiety "He's rather shy though." </p><p>"Did you find out what sort of toys he likes?" Her neatly tied ponytail bobbed slightly as she spoke. </p><p>"Ah- um," He had no idea what to buy the last time he had come in and pretended to be adopting a child that was the son of a late family friend. Sadly he did not know the boy's age.</p><p>"Stuffed animals." Will chimed in. </p><p>"Oh perfect, we have a wonderful selection here if you ever want more. I could show them to you if you like?" </p><p>"That's fine," Hannibal cleared his throat, "I'm sure we can find them." </p><p>" Of course, let me know if you need anything." She gave the pair nod and went on to a new customer two aisles over to see if she would help them. </p><p>Hannibal let out a small breath, that could have been disastrous. </p><p>"Your adopted son?" Will had his hands on his hips and a faint hiss to his tone. </p><p>"Yes, he's very tall for his age and entirely ungrateful." </p><p>Will scoffed, "Were you going to tell the whole town about him and his name?" They might as well just tell people what they were up to at that point. </p><p>"I value our private life too much for that. If you behave I'll buy you a stuffed animal." </p><p>Will was not at all pleased that Hannibal had mentioned him to someone in this context, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. "Two stuffed animals."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thank you so much for reading this fic and commenting, it means a lot to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>Will looked the stuffed animals over with great scrutiny. There were indeed a great many options to select from. There were many types of teddy bears, a classic, though when he looked at them his heart simply did not yearn for one. Will began to bite at his lip once more. Perhaps he simply wasn't little enough to properly pick any right now. There were elephants, giraffes, koalas, a flappy stingray which had a certain sort of appeal, and many others. Will was sure any of them would make nice companions. He could feel Hannibal's eyes watching him as he looked. </p><p>A buzzing came from Hannibal's pocket. The doctor had a look of irritation before fishing it out, "Sorry, Will, I'll just be a moment." He stepped a few feet away as he answered, not letting his boy out of his sight. He had expected it to be a patient calling as they often did, usually to cancel or make new appointments. But it was Dr Du Maurier who's name appeared on the caller ID. </p><p>"Bedelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He spoke softly to keep the phone call private. </p><p>"I would like to see you as soon as possible, tonight if you're able." She had a professional tone despite the words seeming otherwise urgent. </p><p>Hannibal watched as Will picked up a stag and gave it a careful squeeze, no doubt checking if it would be good for hugging. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, Will really did have some sort of affinity for them, or maybe the stuffed toy simply reminded him of Hannibal. </p><p>"Tonight might not work, I'm..." He was torn between saying with a friend or with a patient. Both would only warrant more questions and speculation from her. "with a patient right now, it may be a while." He decided to go with the more professional of the two in case she insisted he really come tonight. </p><p>"A patient?" As predicted, Bedelia sounded as though she didn't quite believe him. Hannibal wasn't known for doing house calls. "Ah, Mr Graham?" It was quite obvious, Hannibal had taken strange interests in some of his past patients, but never had he spoken of one more than Will Graham. Even expressing how he wished to be friends with him. </p><p>Hannibal frowned, "Well that's private information." They both knew that was the same as an admittion. </p><p>"We've discussed why it wouldn't be a good idea for you to be," She thought carefully about her words, "Close to him." </p><p>"He's merely a patient in my care. He happens to need me currently." </p><p>Keeping on theme, Will next found a light colored rabbit. Woodland creatures it would be then, he was sure his wolf at Hannibal's house would approve. </p><p>"He's also a criminal profiler." Bedelia reminded him. </p><p>"Precisely why he needs so much care," besides, wouldn't that only make them more interesting for each other? "But you're not calling about Will." He reminded her. </p><p>"No, I-" There was a pause and a long sigh, "I'm calling about you. If you can't see me tonight, perhaps in the morning?" </p><p>"It would have to be early," He glanced at Will before letting his gaze wander, not liking where ever this conversation was headed. </p><p>"Yes, yes, that's fine. Its just, ah- I've been thinking about what you said during your last session." </p><p>Hannibal instinctively took a few more steps away from Will, turning his back now. He didn't like talking about that sort of thing on the phone on the off chance that one day the line might be tapped. </p><p>"And I believe I may have found something. Its, well, controversial, but I'm sure you'll find it intriguing. It may be a more apt diagnosis." </p><p>Hannibal considered this. "I thought we already decided what," He struggled with his words for a moment, "I am." In simple medical terms, a psychopath, though there was a dash of nuance. </p><p>"I've found an outdated form of psychosis, its more rumored than properly studied."</p><p>Hannibal had opened his mouth to respond when he felt arms wrapping around his waist suddenly. "Ah! W-what-" Apparently Will had managed to sneak up on him while he wasn't paying attention and hugged him. "William." There was a slight sternness to his voice but he pressed his cheek to the top of Will's head. "I'm on the phone." </p><p>"Is everything alright?" Bedelia's eyebrows furled, nose scrunching ever so slightly. </p><p>"Yes- I'm afraid I'll have to call you later. Until then, goodbye." Hannibal hung his phone up, quickly slipping it back into his pocket. "Now, what's gotten into you." He gave Will's hair a pet, he must have dropped down while he was on the phone. </p><p>"Are you sick?" Will looked at him with large frightened eyes. </p><p>The question had caught him rather off guard, "What? No, I'm not- what would give you that idea?" He saw Will had slipped the two toys into the hand basket. </p><p>"Because," His voice was more a child like mumble now, "The lady said you were sick." </p><p>"What lady?" Hannibal tilted his head, eyes narrowing in concern as he looked at him. Had Will been hallucinating? He smoothed a hand over Will's cheek. </p><p>"On the phone. She said you have psychosis." </p><p>Hannibal's hand flinched awkwardly away, which Will had noticed. Sure Will couldn't have heard her on the phone. The volume was much too low. But clearly he must have. "I'm perfectly fine, you must have imagined it."</p><p>Will's eyes were wet, the sight of which gave Hannibal a strange lump in his throat. </p><p>"Please don't lie to me." He hated when people lied to him, it made him feel crazier than he already was. But of all people, he hadn't expected it from Hannibal. </p><p>Hannibal set the basket down and pulled Will closer, "I'm sorry darling. I'm not-" He took in a deep breath and let it out. "-I have a condition, is all." </p><p>Will pressed against him, "Who was on the phone?" He already knew the answer. </p><p>"My therapist." </p><p>"Is she going to help you get better?" </p><p>No, Hannibal thought. Bedelia had given up on that dream long ago. Now they just talked so he had someone to speak to. She had no way of stopping him from his hobby, and nor did he want to stop. "She tries." She sounded as if there was some new hope almost, but it made no difference to him, he wasn't about to change his ways. </p><p>"Do you try?" </p><p>Hannibal was quiet at that. What was 'getting better'? Was he not currently his best self? It was a strange question, but he knew he was willfully misinterpreting it. Was he trying to be more sane by the medical definition? No. "Sometimes its hard to know what's best for ourselves. I know it seems obvious to others, but we can't be our own doctors, now can we?" </p><p>Will had a small pout, "You didn't answer my question." </p><p>Hannibal looked doubtful, "I do what I think is best. I try to survive." </p><p>Will let his hands slump down. He wasn't sure that that was the answer he really wanted. He didn't even know Hannibal had a therapist and now, suddenly, he was very concerned he wasn't taking care of himself. But in what way? Hannibal was always very well put together. </p><p>"Hannibal, can you tell me what the 'condition' is?" He looked up at him, nearly startled now when he saw the tall black antlers. It was too much to hope they wouldn't make an appearance today. But why now? </p><p>Hannibal saw the way Will looked at him now, afraid but trying to hide that fear. He had every right to be afraid. "Lets not worry about that now."</p><p>A dead voice rang in Will's ears, something a killer had once said to him before he had been shot by a cop. 'Careful, you could catch my crazy.' Had Hannibal caught his crazy? Had he imagined, no, hallucinated Hannibal with those antlers so much that the older man had caught the delusion from him? Folie à deux, a madness shared by two. </p><p>"This is because of me," Will's voice was hardly above a whisper. "Its my fault." </p><p>Hannibal realized then that the fear Will felt wasn't a fear of him, but for him. "No, lamb. I assure you, I've been... dealing with personal matters long before we met. Meeting you has been a blessing of sorts." It was strange watching Will go so quickly through mental ages, but it suited him in some ethereal way. "Now, are you going to show me your new toys?" </p><p>Will went a little pink as he held the two stuffed animals up to show him. He had wanted two so the little girl he had met at Hannibal's house could have one too. She had struck him as someone who might enjoy a bunny. He wasn't sure if he should explain that to Hannibal though. After all, what if he really had only imagined her? </p><p>"Such beautiful animals they are, shall we go check out?" Hannibal ran his hand over one of the long ears of the rabbit, feeling its soft faux fur between his fingers. Perhaps he was remembering wrong, but he was fairly certain that a long time ago his sister had one similar to it.</p><p>Will nodded enthusiastically and remained close to his side until they eventually left the store.  </p><p>+++</p><p>Will desperately wanted to hold at least one of the stuffed animals in his arms and cuddle its soft plush fur against his cheeks, but another part of him was too afraid to do something remotely like that in public. He tried to push the desire aside, there would always be later after all, and he left the pair tucked safely away in the large shopping bag. </p><p>"This way," Hannibal put his hand on the small of Will's back, guiding him into a clothing store. </p><p>Will looked around curiously, not sure why Hannibal had brought him here of all places. "Um, did you need something here?" He thought Hannibal bought everything he owned from some custom tailor, not a simple retail shop. </p><p>"We're finding something decent for you to wear." He stroked a hand over Will's curls and down his neck, feeling the nervous tension coming off of him. </p><p>Will looked up at him with big wide eyes, "I really don't need anything like that." He tried to dart his eyes away and look down, but that only made him notice his old worn shoes.</p><p>Hannibal hid a small smirk at that, "Just a few things at least?" The man honestly needed an entirely new wardrobe and surprisingly, Hannibal was finding he rather like spoiling his boy. </p><p>Will sighed, "Maybe shoes, but I'm not letting you pay for them," he spoke firmly. It was bad enough he had let Hannibal get him stuffed animals. </p><p>"If you insist." Hannibal's smile never faltered, which had Will on edge. </p><p>He knew that sneaky bastard was up to something. </p><p>"Here," Hannibal tugged on Will's wrist and led him to the shoe department. "Find a good pair or two and I'll be back?" </p><p>Will pouted a bit, "You're not going to bring clothes back and make me try them on, are you?" </p><p>"Of course not," Hannibal huffed, pretending to be minutely offended. "I'm simply going to look for ties." He lied. </p><p>Will looked at him suspiciously, but it wasn't like Hannibal could buy him clothes if he didn't even know his size. "Fine, don't leave me for too long?" </p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it," Hannibal pressed a quick kiss to the side of Will's cheek, making the smaller man go red. "Be a good boy while I'm gone?" He whispered before slipping off. </p><p>Hannibal had in fact already memorized Will's dimensions from sight alone, it would be a simple matter of just finding things his boy might like now. He knew what sort of clothes Will tended to wear, what patterns and colors he seemed to prefer, but it wouldn't hurt to buy things a little higher quality than Will would pick out for himself. A warm wool coat for the approaching winter, a cashmere scarf that would be soft against his skin and a variety of ther items. He knew Will would be irritated that he had lied to him and picked these things out, knowing Will would refer to them as 'too expensive,' but Hannibal didn't see it that way at all. His boy needed and deserved nice things, a nice life. Someone to love him. </p><p>He went ahead and bought the various items before trying to convince Will he would need them and tucked them away carefully in his shopping bag. If church taught him anything in his youth, it was that it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission. </p><p>He spotted Will easily enough when he was finished, sitting in a chair in the shoe section as he inspected the soles on a brown leather pair of boots. Of course he was picking them based on endurance rather then fashion, but Hannibal couldn't find himself able to fault him too much. The poor boy had been struggling all his life in one way or another. </p><p>"Are these the ones you like?" Hannibal purred, setting his bag down beside the seat. </p><p>Will looked a bit embarrassed as he looked up, "I know they aren't exactly Italian made dress shoes..." a clear reference to the shoes Hannibal preferred. "But its what I can afford," barely at that. </p><p>Hannibal's features softened, "I was just asking if they were to your tastes. There's no shame in having a budget." He glanced at the price tag on the boots. Prices had certainly soared these past decades. "I didn't always have a budget that allowed nice shoes either." </p><p>Will cracked a smile at that as he returned the boot to its box. "I can't imagine you in anything but the best shoes." </p><p>Hannibal looked at him carefully, considering if he wanted to say what he was thinking of or not, but Will cocked his head at him curiously which loosened his lips. "Once, I didn't have any shoes at all."</p><p>Will felt a sudden jolt of surprise by the unexpected admission, "You didn't own any shoes? What like, you use to be one of those anti shoes hippie types?" Or maybe he use to live in a nudist colony, he wouldn't put that past him. </p><p>Hannibal offered a smile but there was an undeniable sadness behind it. "We had to boil our shoes, anything leather we could find really." </p><p>Will looked at him perplexed for a moment, not sure why anyone would need to boil their own shoes. </p><p>"To eat," He said simply with a small shrug. "When there was nothing else." </p><p>"Oh." Oh. Will finally realized why Hannibal had been so mad at Alana the other day for implying she would prefer someone more financially stable. Hannibal had once been so poor he had eaten his own shoes. He would have never guessed. Will felt suddenly sick to his stomach. No wonder the man was always offering to cook for him and making sure he had eaten. At some point in his past, Hannibal had been starving. Will had a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue, but this was hardly the time or the place for any of them. It must have been a long time ago though, perhaps when he still lived in Lithuania. </p><p>"Ready?" Hannibal took the box of shoes from him, noting the size in his mind. </p><p>"Hey! I'm not letting you buy those for me," Will tugged the box back playfully. "You'll just have to watch me buy them myself." </p><p>Hannibal rolled his eyes but let go of them in favor of picking the shopping bag back up. </p><p>Will's expression fell as soon as he saw it, immediately noticing it was more full now. "You didn't..." </p><p>"I did." He smiled sheepishly. </p><p>+++<br/>
Hannibal placed their purchases at Will's feet on the passenger side of the car before getting in himself.</p><p>Will let out a soft chuckle, feeling a bit more himself now. "I've left my car at work." It was a dumb thing to do now that he thought about it. </p><p>Hannibal let out a small hum, "I suspected that was the case. I can you drop you off there if you like." </p><p>Will didn't like it, in fact. But he didn't have a lot of options. "I'll have to get home somehow, it would be easier with my car." </p><p>Hannibal nodded mutely. He would have preferred to keep Will longer, but they both had their own separate lives. Will had to feed his dogs and go to work in the morning. </p><p>There was a respective silence as Hannibal drove. It would still be a time before they were at Will's car. </p><p>"I um... I was wondering." Will looked down, his nails digging at the cuticles of his left hand nervously. </p><p>"Yes?" Hannibal, "I think we're close enough that you can feel free to ask personal questions, if that's what this is." </p><p>Will swallowed, it was still hard. "Are you going to date Alana?" </p><p>Hannibal cracked a smile, an amused breath leaving him without his features altering much. He might have, if the circumstances were right and she could provide him with an alibi. "I wasn't planning on it." Even if he had, it would have only been for that. Nothing more. </p><p>Will relaxed a bit into his seat. "You don't like her then?" </p><p>"Not like that, no." She was smart and diligent at her job, one day she might be an excellent psychologist, but Hannibal wasn't interested in her beyond that. </p><p>"Are you asking because you don't like the idea of her dating someone?" </p><p>Will opened his mouth to deny that but was cut off. </p><p>"Or do you not like the idea of me dating someone?" </p><p>Will quickly looked out the window, not wanting to risk looking at him. "Its none of my business who either of you date. I was just wondering. She did show up to your house yesterday." He chastised himself when his words came out harsher than he meant them. </p><p>"I suspected you were listening in on us." He wasn't mad at all, merely amused. </p><p>Will could feel his face heating up at that. Alana was quite beautiful though, or at least he thought so. "Why not? Is she not your type?" </p><p>Hannibal shifted in his seat a bit and the movement caught Will's attention. His light natured smile had vanished, something else, almost unreadable expression, came over him now. Will realized he was struggling to answer the question. </p><p>"I don't have a type." He finally settled on saying. </p><p>Will watched him curiously. There was more to it than that. "You've never mentioned dating anyone since we've met." </p><p>"No, I don't imagine I would have." </p><p>"When was the last time? That you dated someone that is?" </p><p>Again Will's question was met with silence. Was it too painful for him to remember the last one? </p><p>"I don't," Hannibal started, but his words were hesitant. He stopped and tried again. "I've never dated anyone." Not without false intentions at least. </p><p>Will could feel his eyebrows practically lifting off his face at that. "Never!?" </p><p>"I tried, but it didn't work out. I misunderstood my own feelings." </p><p>This was a revelation Will had never expected to stumble upon. "Do you want to date someone?" </p><p>"I'm not repulsed by the idea or anything. I've just... never felt a desire to." He made a small frustrated sound and said something under his breath in Lithuanian. He had been over this with Bedelia before. He was a busy man all his life. School, work, hunting, it took all of his free time. He could play pretend at being nice and host dinner parties, but he wasn't as social as he appeared. It would be too much of a nuisance if a lover were to stumble upon his hobbies. He didn't even keep 'friends' around for that matter. "I've always wanted a family." It was a stupid admission, Hannibal told himself. </p><p>Will nodded solemnly. You couldn't just make a family out of thin air. It typically involved dating someone and falling in love. He wasn't sure what to say and the silence was palpable.</p><p>The Bentley pulled up to Will's car. </p><p>"Will," Hannibal's voice was back to its typical focused self. "I want you to call me as soon as you get home." </p><p>Will softened, "Making sure I get there safely?" </p><p>"Yes, but also I want to try an experiment tonight."</p><p>Will looked at him questioningly but knew he wouldn't get a real answer. "Am I going to regret doing it?" </p><p>"I hope not." </p><p>"Fine." Will picked up his shopping bags and bit at his lip, "Thanks for today. It was really nice." It was almost strange seeing Hannibal look so human for once, the antlers completely gone.</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it." </p><p> "Goodnight Hannibal." Will stepped out, setting the bags on the ground as he unlocked his car and put them inside. He looked back to give him a final wave and went still. </p><p>Hannibal gave him a courtesy wave in return, but behind him in the back seat of his car sat the little girl he had met in Hannibal's study. She smiled at him as the car rolled off, leaving Will alone in the parking lot. </p><p>Great. What the hell was he supposed to do with this new hallucination. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will drove 10 miles over the speed limit all the way home, his mind racing. He didn't hate his time with Hannibal and he was starting to see that it might be benefiting him in some ways. But that wasn't stopping the hallucinations and he needed to get a handle on them before they got worse. </p><p>He subconsciously held his breath as he drove past the spot on the road where Guyet had been found. Where Hannibal had murdered him. Fuck. He was really just going to let that go? What the hell was wrong with him. What the hell was wrong with Hannibal? "Shit." He hit his steering wheel hard but it didn't make him feel any better. </p><p>"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He cursed again, hand striking the wheel each time. </p><p>He would have to face the facts eventually. There was something wrong with Hannibal. Will had seen countless clues. Hannibal had mentioned once that he had his own therapist, which was a small relief. He hoped Hannibal was getting help. </p><p>Will pushed his car up another 5mph. Should he tell Hannibal about seeing the little girl tonight? He ran a hand over his hair. He had promised to tell him when he hallucinated. </p><p>His house was just up ahead. Will crept up another mile on the speedometer. He was supposed to call him tonight anyway. Will looked up, his foot just coming off the gas as he was about to slow down. The quiet stretch of road just in front of his house only had one dim street light so his house was typically pitch dark at night. The headlights of his car finally shined at the porch, making him slam on the breaks. </p><p>The car came to a screeching halt as he saw the massive black mass sitting in front of his door. Will forgot to breath for a moment as he looked at it. A massive black stag. The creature looked up at him, raising its neck as it did. </p><p>Will sat immobilized in the stalled car. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. </p><p>The stag blinked its dull eyes at him and he began to wonder if it was the one he and Alana had seen the other day in the road. She had seen it after all, it was certainly real that time. Was it real now? He waited a moment but the stag merely put its head back down. </p><p>How did someone shoo a stag off their porch? Will pressed on the horn, giving a small cursory honk. The stag looked at him again but didn't bother lifting its neck this time. </p><p>"Oh come on!" </p><p>Will pressed harder on the horn, blaring it until the creature finally took notice and stood up. That was more like it. He thought the thing would wander off at that but it didn't. The stag lifted up to its full size and seemed to stare at him. This was somehow worse, he realize. Through the window he could see his dogs excitedly taking turns peering out at him. The horn must have roused them all he realized. The pack barked excessively but the stag paid them no mind. </p><p>Will slid the stick into park and reluctantly turned off the lights and engine. If he approached the stag head on it might leave, but he could all too easily picture the worst. The massive creature could come at him, its strong legs knocking him down. Antlers and hooves assaulting him. It would be better to leave the beast alone, even if it was an inconvenience. Will huffed as he left his car, but was careful not to slam the door now that he was out in the cold of night near it. </p><p>"This is my property you know. I didn't wander into your life." He wasn't sure why he was arguing with the animal. He shook his head and went to the side door to check if it was unlocked. He cursed quietly when he found it was, knowing a lucky prowler could have broken in at any time. At least it worked out in his favor tonight. He slipped inside, bags in hand and made sure to lock the door behind him.  </p><p>There was no light switch at this side entrance like there was for the front door, so he stumbled blindly even as the dogs rush at him, barking and wanting to be pet. Will staggered his way to the end of the room and finally found a switch, flooding the room with light. </p><p>"Did you all miss me?" Will asked the excited pups and set his bags down on the kitchen table as he watched his pack all wagging their tails</p><p>His stomach gave a pathetic sound of hunger. Of course he had forgotten his food in Jack's car earlier. Shit. There went his dinner plans. He probably should have gotten something to eat while he was with daddy-</p><p>Will froze at that thought, pushing it far away from his mind. He could feel his heart rate speeding and threatening an anxiety attack so he closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He really didn't want to dissect their unconventional- no, weird- relationship right now. He just wanted a quiet night in before work tomorrow. Still, he probably should have eaten with Hannibal. Though he knew the man would insist on cooking him something himself, but his food was always delicious. Maybe he could have even tasted that pudding tucked away in Hannibal's fridge, home made no doubt. It must have been some special recipe if Hannibal made it, not the standard one most people made from a Jell-O brand package. Surely daddy would make his entirely from scratch with prized ingredients. Perhaps it was even a traditional recipe from Lithuania. Something to be treasured. </p><p>Will let out a long sigh as he walked to the fridge, pulling out the food he was about to prepare for his pack. "I've had quite the long day." He told them. "You might not believe all of it if I told you." </p><p>One of the larger dogs gave a happy boof sound, informing Will that he was free to tell them anyway. </p><p>"Well if you insist." Will smiled and began cooking. He was pathetic and he knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone that has commented and left me kudos, it really helps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content warning for mentions of physical abuse and mild dubious consent</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest chapter at just under 5.5k<br/>Most chapters are around 4k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13 </p><p>The dog's bowls had been filled and Will slid his phone out of his pocket, remembering he was supposed to call Hannibal. He pulled up the contact as he peaked out the window. Apparently the stag had wandered off and was no longer on his porch. It was silly, but he often wondered where animals went at night to sleep. He pressed the call icon and held the phone up. </p><p>"I was beginning to worry about you," Hannibal's voice came through like velvet. </p><p>It was easier to smile freely to the sound of such a rich tone when he knew no one could see him. "Sorry, there was, ah, an unexpected visitor and feeding my dogs of course." </p><p>"A visitor? This late?"</p><p>Will let out a soft chuckle, "A deer."</p><p>"Ah, of course. Did he look like me?" Hannibal risked the light-hearted joke. </p><p>"No, just a deer." He couldn't help but laugh. When had he found himself being so comfortable with this man? Hadn't he been planning on never seeing Hannibal again not too long ago? "So," He felt only a minimal amount of awkward tension, a great improvement between them. "You said this was for more than making sure I got home safe?" </p><p>"That's right. Can you put on something comfortable? Sleep clothes would be ideal." </p><p>"Right, uh," Will ran his hand down the back of his neck. "I um, could put on sweats or something?" </p><p>There was a moment of silence on the phone and Will could picture Hannibal sighing in annoyance. "Do you not own sleep attire?" </p><p>"N-no. I sort of over heat. Bad." </p><p>"Just wear what you go to sleep in. Then take your stuffed deer to your bed with you." Hannibal was sitting on the edge of his own bed already. </p><p>"R-right, ok." Will awkwardly stripped down to just his boxers. Part of him wanted to keep on an under shirt, but he knew he would just end up tearing it off from the warmth later on. He lifted his new deer out of the bag and tucked it under the arm., deciding to ignore the new clothes Hannibal had bought him until tomorrow. "Of course you found a way to sneak that cup into my bag." He groaned, but his heart wasn't in it. </p><p>Hannibal smiled, "Of course. You might need one there too. Now get in bed." </p><p>Will did as he was told, slipping under his blankets and pulling his deer up to his chest as he switched the phone to speaker, laying it beside his pillow. "I know this sounds silly but," He was fairly certain he could hear Hannibal getting into bed as well. "Is Isabel still there? Is she," He could feel his face heating a bit, "Safe?"</p><p>"She's quite safe, she's here with me now in fact." Hannibal layed on his side and moved the little wolf closer to himself. "She misses you very much." He had kept the toy on his night stand since Will had left her in his bedroom. </p><p>"I miss her too." Will closed his eyes, imagining Hannibal in his own bed, all those miles away, holding Isabel close. Would he really do that? </p><p>"You'll have to visit her tomorrow when you're off work." </p><p>"Yea." He answered almost dreamily before his eyes cracked back open. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Maybe he could lie, pretend he was thinking of something else. But Hannibal had warned him against lying. </p><p>"And what is it I said that's been occupying your mind?" </p><p>Will's grip on the deer tightened a bit. "About um, dating." </p><p>Another brief silence, "Oh?" </p><p>"Yea... uh." Shit, what was he supposed to even say? "You only tried to date one person?" </p><p>Hannibal shifted a bit in bed, the sound coming clear from Will's end of the line, "Yes. Though I have been briefly with a few others, no emotional connections."</p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"I- I don't know. It feels like something I'm supposed to say. Relationships can be nice."</p><p>"Since when do you say things just because you're supposed to say them?" Hannibal poked fun at him. "You've enjoyed a few, yes?" </p><p>"Yea. Not lately though." They always ended of course, always his fault. He wasn't sure if this was a normal thing for two guys to talk about at night on the phone in bed with stuffed animals. </p><p>"Just girls?" There was a slight amused tilt to Lecter's voice. </p><p>Will made a slightly strangled sound at the back of his throat. "Y-" He had started to say yes but it was too obvious now. "No." It was soft, a sound of defeat. </p><p>"Why so nervous about it? There's nothing wrong with finding men attractive."He had noticed Will's aversion to being seen in any sort of romantic light with him while they were out earlier. </p><p>"I know, I know... It's stupid. I mean, I'm not homophobic or anything," He gave a very awkward airy laugh. "Its, well," He might as well say it. "My dad would never approve of something like that."</p><p>"So you've repressed it all these years, at least in the public eye." </p><p>"Ugh, I guess. You know how fathers are."</p><p>There was a longer pause than the previous ones. "I don't, but you can tell me." </p><p>"You don't know what- but, I mean, you must have," Will realized even before he stopped talking what an idiot he was being. </p><p>"No, my father died when I was quite young." </p><p>"Fuck, oh my god, Hannibal, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." He really should have known better, especially loosing his own mom when he was young. </p><p>"Its alright, really. I don't know how he would have felt about... anything, really." There was no real emotion in his voice, just the cold truth.</p><p>It must have been a long time ago, Will thought, not that the pain ever went away. "You're pretty well put together, I'm pretty sure he would have approved of you."</p><p>There was a small chuckle, and Will couldn't help but notice a strange sense of malice behind that, "I don't think he would approve of me, but that's a different matter." </p><p>Will stroked the fur on his deer. He imagined it was the nape of Hannibal's neck and he was doing it to comfort him. He couldn't help but think of his own father. Will had always been such a disappointment to him, but Hannibal had none of the same problems he did. At least not outwardly. How could anyone be disappointed in Hannibal?</p><p>"I do, if that matters at all." Will whispered next to the receiver. </p><p>"Even after what you learned today? In my office?" </p><p>Will was quiet for a moment and pressed his face into the deer's fur. Hannibal had murdered someone. He had given a reason but something about it still felt off. He should tell the police. Tell Jack. But that would mean loosing Hannibal. It was just one person he had killed. A not very likable person at that. Surely the world was better off without him anyway. </p><p>"Yea, today included." </p><p>"You're a good boy, William." </p><p>Will looked at his little deer's antlers, they were black like Hannibal's, though not as dark. If it had happened the was Hannibal had claimed, what had happened to the victim's missing organs and legs? Wasn't that more aligned with what the Chesapeak Ripper would do? </p><p>"Um, Hannibal," His voice faltered. He could hear his father's voice in his head. 'Don't ask questions you don't want answers to.'</p><p>"Yes my lamb?"</p><p>"ah- Maybe tomorrow we can cook together again?" He needed to change the subject. </p><p>"I would love nothing else more. We should really sleep, we both have work in the morning. " </p><p>"I don't think I can sleep yet," There was still so much racing through his mind. </p><p>"No? Hmm, perhaps I could walk you through a mental exercise then?"</p><p>Will groaned, "Back to therapy." </p><p>"It will help you sleep, besides, you might enjoy it." There was amusement in his voice. "Now close your eyes."</p><p>Will flicked off his lamp before closing them and adjusted his position in bed. "Is this where you tell me I'm feeling sleepy?" </p><p>Hannibal chuckled lightly at that, "I want you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly." He could hear Will doing as he was told. "I want you to try to feel every part of your body. Your fingers, your toes, the back of your neck, your spine..." </p><p>Will was sure Hannibal was still speaking but it had begun to blur into a sort of murmur as he felt surrounded by shadow. He could feel the pendulum swinging in his mind. Was it Hannibal causing it or was it himself? He wasn't sure. </p><p>His rough cotton sheets melted away and were replaced by ones of silk. Strong hands ran themselves over his lithe form and finally he felt something pressed against his back. </p><p>"H-Hannibal?" There was a twisting in his stomach, as if the whole room had been turned upside down with the gravity thankfully in reverse.</p><p>"I'm still here." The voice came as a whisper. "I'm not going to leave you." </p><p>Soft lips pressed themselves to Will's neck as someone trailed delicate fingers down his chest slowly, nails scraping carefully at the skin of his stomach until they wisped over his crotch teasingly. Will opened his eyes in shock, his breathing having become erratic. There was only the dark room before him and his dogs sleeping by the fireplace. </p><p>"What the fuck," Will whispered beneath his breath. </p><p>"Language, Will." Hannibal scoffed on the other end of the line. "Lay back down," He could tell something had started him out of his position. </p><p>There was a small yawn from his end of the phone and Will realized Hannibal's plan. "Are you... trying to fall asleep with me?" </p><p>Hannibal was quiet for a moment, "I knew it was a possibility is all." </p><p>"You're adorable." Will laughed, nestling back down into his bed, his head feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds as it hit his pillow. </p><p>"I am no such thing." Hannibal was clearly flustered by this assertion. "Now, try to find that same calm I was telling you about." There was a huffy nature to his irritated voice now. </p><p>Will closed his eyes again, a small smile splaying over his features as he thought of Hannibal trying to soothe him into sleeping. Was that the 'experiment' he had mentioned earlier? Without looking, he pulled one of the silken sheets over himself. Was Hannibal still talking? Had the doctor fallen asleep? Or had he fallen asleep? "Are you... still there?" </p><p>"Always." There was an underlying level of darkness to the word. "I wont leave you." Teeth grazed over the curve of Will's ear as his boxers were tugged down. </p><p>"Ah! H-Han- What-" No, no, this wasn't happening. Hannibal was many miles away somewhere in his own bed with his silken sheets. Just like the ones Will was laying on now. His eyes snapped open, expecting his empty home. There was a fire in the now ornate fireplace, the warmth of it hitting his body all at once. The hands succeeded in ridding Will of his only clothing. "Is this real?" His voice was shaking. </p><p>"I want it to be real." Hannibal pressed Will down against his bed, pinning the smaller man as best he could as he crashed their mouths together in a harsh abrasive kiss. </p><p>Will instinctively pressed his hands to Hannibal's chest to push him off, free himself of someone dominating him. The struggle made Hannibal press harder into him until Will grabbed him hard, pushing Hannibal off him completely and flattening the larger man's back to the bed. Will swallowed hard, his hands still gripping him as firmly as he could as saw the man's bare form before him. Wordlessly, Will slid himself over Hannibal's hips and settled in a seated position over him. </p><p>"If you're going to behave like an animal, I'm going to treat you like one." Will slid his hands up Hannibal's form, feeling the warmth from him, the softness of his skin, the slight flexing of muscles, the rise and fall of his chest from breathing, even the subtle beating of his heart. </p><p>Hannibal pressed against him where their bodies met, his hands making their way over Will's thighs as they nudged against his sides. "I'm too wild for you to tame."</p><p>Will leaned down, his hand followed the curve of Hannibal's neck and finally pressed gently at his temples. "Then be wild if you must," he let his breath flow over Hannibal's skin before capturing his lips for softer longer kisses.</p><p>Hannibal wrapped his arms around that too thin waist as he pulled Will closer. He let his teeth drag against Will's lower lip, finally biting him and drawing blood. Will drew back, putting a hand to his mouth and seeing his blood come off on it. Hannibal had the nerve to smile at him, proud of his trick. </p><p>Will narrowed his eyes and grabbed at one of Hannibal's newly appeared antlers, "I'll muzzle you if I have to." </p><p>He could feel Hannibal hardening beneath him at those words, the sensation making him pinken a bit and slide his own waist lower until their cocks met. Hannibal's eyes went half lided, his mouth opening for a moment in bliss. </p><p>"Your teeth are sharp." Will felt cold where they weren't touching, the thought of Hannibal being something dangerous becoming more real by the second. But every where their skin did touch was fire.</p><p>"All the better to eat you with," Hannibal took one of Will's hands in his and kissed his fingers with deceptively soft lips. </p><p>Will pressed his fingers against him a bit until Hannibal took two of them in, running his tongue over the soft pads before sucking at them. Will let out a breath and rocked his hips needily against him, the friction between them deafening. </p><p>Hannibal brought a hand between them and stroked up Will's shaft, eliciting an airy moan from him. Will took his wettened fingers back in order to keep himself upright. </p><p>"Look at you," Hannibal praised, his thumb sliding over the head of Will's cock, teasing at the slit there.</p><p>Will's legs were starting to shake, it had been so long since he had been with anyone. He glanced down to see Hannibal's hand slowly working him. He quickly pressed his eyes shut and leaned into Hannibal's chest. "Shit." He was rather small compared to him, likely a good three inches of difference between them and Hannibal knew it. </p><p>Hannibal stroked slowly, not letting Will get the chance to come too soon. "You're beautiful." He whispered against Will's ear. "A perfect handful." </p><p>Will winced at those words, "I'm small." He cursed silently at himself, there was no denying it now. </p><p>"Yes," Hannibal agreed, making Will want to shrink into himself for a brief moment all the more. "I like it." </p><p>Will peaked up at him, even as his breathing was starting to become labored. "W-what?" </p><p>"I said I like your little dick." Hannibal pressed his own cock against his for emphasis, making the difference in size all the more apparent. </p><p>Will was very red, "D-don't make fun of me..." </p><p>"I'm not," Hannibal craned closer so he could press kisses to Will's neck. "I want you just like this. Exactly as you are. Nothing is good or bad, it simply is. I want this part of you as I want all of you." His teeth grazed at Will's neck, his tongues tasting the skin there. "I want your small cock. I want your disorganized mind. Your perfectly imperfect body, your everything." He bit into Will's shoulder, fangs sinking deeper into his soft flesh. </p><p>Will let out a strangled scream and held him close. He let his eyes fall shut as Hannibal's strokes quickened, letting his nails graze over the body beneath him.</p><p>"Wait?" Hannibal hummed, leaving a kiss over the marred skin that he had bitten. He took his hand from Will's cock with a sympathetic look and gently slid him off his lap. Hannibal rearranged himself between the inviting legs, nibbling carefully at Will's thighs and finally teasing his tongue along the base of Will's shaft.</p><p>"You're too much," Will sighed affectionately and ran his hand through Hannibal's hair as if he were praising one of his pets. His head rolled back in pleasure as Hannibal's clever mouth took him in. He fell back against the bed and let Hannibal lift his hips and he finished him, letting Will ride out every second of pleasure there was to have. </p><p>Hannibal swallowed him down with delight and moved to lay against Will's placid body. He tangled their legs together and placed a hand over Will's still racing heart. He wanted to wake up like this, still holding Will close against him. </p><p>"What about you?" Will finally panted, feeling the older man's length against his hips. </p><p>Hannibal studied Will's face for a moment before nuzzling against his neck. "Not until you regain your breath." He let his eyes fall shut, pretending they would resume in the morning, knowing they wouldn't. </p><p>+++</p><p>A loud bang woke Will from his deep sleep. For a moment he wasn't completely sure where he was or if he had even heard the bang until it came again. The door, of course, his brain finally supplied.</p><p>"Hold on, give me a minute?" He noticed then that his phone was still beside him on the bed, the battery completely drained. "Damn it..." He would have to use his car charger as he drove to work. The knocking came again, this time getting on Will's nerves. "I said I'm coming!" Shit. It must have been Jack. </p><p>Will had no idea what time it even was. He slid out of bed and found his watch. 6am. Still plenty of time before work, had Jack found another crime scene and tried calling him then? Will groaned, he should have known his phone would die and Jack would try to call. "Let me get dressed at least." He took a step forward and found his dear little stuffed stag laying on the floor, it must have fallen from his bed during the night. Will picked it up fondly, making sure the toy was uninjured in its fall before placing it back on his bed, tugging it neatly under his sheets. What sort of person was he turning into these past few days? He sighed as he continued on, rummaging around for a few moments to find some clothing. He didn't remember falling asleep completely naked, but obviously he must have. It took him until he was quickly buttoning a shirt that he remembered his dream. Hannibal. Will's face went red at the thought until he let out a nervous chuckle. Well, no one had to know that he had dreamed that, anyway. That they had... well, they really hadn't, after all. Quite literally only in his dreams. </p><p>The pounding came again, "Come on." </p><p>It didn't sound like Jack but Will couldn't quite place the face yet. "Alright alright," He swung the door open. </p><p>"You look like you just woke up from a long night of fucking." The man grinned like a knife. "Might want to fix your hair." He advanced into the house without another thought. </p><p>Will instinctively stepped back, retreating from him even as he felt the rage building inside of him. He immediately regretted the move as it allowed his father to step inside. "What are you doing here?"   </p><p>"Can't I say hi to my own boy, now? Or have you lost the few manners you use to have?" As he spoke, Will couldn't believe he hadn't placed that old cajun accent until now. Mr Graham looked around the shabby house for a moment, giving a curious look at the bed left in the front room. "I don't see any girl around, the hell were you doing last night?" </p><p>Will flushed and hated himself for it, "I don't even know what you're talking about." He could see the shit eating grin plastered across his father's face. He knew. Will could see it in the man's eyes, already plotting a way to make fun of his own son for spending his nights alone in a shitty house having wet dreams. "What are you doing here? And don't pretend you just happened to 'be in town.'" He had to thank his lucky stars his father failed to see the stuffed animal hidden just beneath his sheets. </p><p>Charlie shrugged, slinging a large worn bag from his shoulder and onto the floor as he sat down in one of Will's chairs. "Had a funny feeling I ought to come give you a visit." </p><p>Will frowned, "Is that 'funny feeling' the same one you always get when loan sharks are after you?" </p><p>Charlie sneered and crossed his large arms over his chest. "Go on, keep thinking the worst of me as if I didn't raise you all by myself." </p><p>Will hated him more then he hated anything. He wished he could end his life, but no. That was wrong. There would be consequences to such things. "I didn't hear a car pull up." He glanced out the window and sure enough there was his father's loud truck parked in front. </p><p>Charlie shrugged again. "Been here a couple hours." </p><p>Will was taken aback by that, "A couple... what the hell. Why-" He had probably been driving for days and wouldn't know when he would arrive, but why wait hours before knocking? It sure wasn't to keep from interrupting Will's sleep cycle. </p><p>Charlie pushed the chair back as he stood and head for the kitchen, "Some fucking deer was on your porch. Mean looking thing. Didn't leave until the sun came up." He began opening cupboards but pulled a disgusted face as he opened each one. </p><p>Will followed him into the kitchen, noticing his dogs were staying mostly quiet in the new man's presence. Had the deer been there all night? </p><p>"Your food is all expired." Charlie grumbled in a gruff voice. </p><p>Will leaned against the wall, "Yea." At least it had managed to piss off his old man. There was plenty of raw meat in the fridge, but that was for his dogs. "You know I cant stay? I have to go to work."</p><p>Charlie made a gruff sound in response. "You don't even have beer." He opened the fridge in a last ditch effort to find anything. He spotted the meat and raised his eyebrows. "What have you been eating? Cannibal sandwiches?" </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"You know, Cannibal sandwiches, your Uncle use to eat them around Christmas. Get some raw beef, onions, salt pepper, bread, s' pretty good I guess."</p><p>"Thats... that's really disgusting. There's no way that's safe to eat." </p><p>"Eh, everything causes cancer these days anyway, what do I care?" Charlie pulled out one of the large packages of meat. "Are we gonna cook this or what?" </p><p>Will rolled his eyes. He needed to feed his dogs before he left for work anyway. "Fine. There should be eggs in there too." He was still starving from yesterday. He had forgotten all about dinner and even left the rest of his lunch in Jacks car. He grabbed a large pan and started emptying the package out into it. </p><p>A 'cannibal sandwich', how revolting. </p><p>+++</p><p>"I can't stay too long, I hope you understand." Hannibal feigned a small smile. "I have important business in Quantico today." </p><p>"Ah, weighing in on the Chesapeak Ripper case? Or is this one the copy cat killer?" Bedelia didn't look up from her papers. </p><p>"Perhaps its just a simple small town murder." His smile widened a bit. </p><p>"Somehow I doubt that." Bedelia set the papers down and looked at him with studious eyes. "I'll get to the point then. Have you heard of wendigo psychosis?" </p><p>"I have not." Hannibal neatly wove his fingers together as he watched her expectantly. </p><p>Bedelia let out a small 'hmm' as she mauled that over. "Its a very debated illness, never witnessed by a doctor before."</p><p>"It doesn't sound like there's any scientific backing behind it." </p><p>"Perhaps not, yet... it's interesting. You exhibit several symptoms, except fear, of course." Though perhaps once upon a time, he had been afraid of the monster he was becoming. </p><p>"What is this word? Wendigo?" He was use to Latin roots for medical terms and this one was certainly not Latin. </p><p>Bedelia betrayed a small smile, it was rare that she knew something Hannibal didn't. "A sort of monster that the Native Americans believe in. An evil spirit that possesses people and drive them to do terrible things." </p><p>Hannibal didn't hide his amusement. "Are you saying I'm possessed?"</p><p>"No, just that you-"</p><p>"Think I am? I assure you, Bedelia, I think no such thing." </p><p>Her expression faltered, "No... But you've said yourself you don't think of yourself as entirely human." </p><p>Hannibal seemed to consider this. "This 'wendigo' and I are both monsters I suppose." There were various myth based ailments. Renfield syndrome, lycanthropy, he was sure there were others as well. "So, why this one? Why not tell me I'm some sort of vampire or a werewolf? Perhaps a pod person." He mused. </p><p>"I could be wrong. After all, I suspect Graham's condition and your closeness to him has been affecting you more then you realize. Maybe he's the one I should be asking about wendigos to. But you share more with them than other fairy tales. Similar... how should I say, diets." </p><p>"Ah, is that all, doctor?" </p><p>"You might be mistaken about thinking Graham is in the dark about you. You said yourself he often finds answers through the metaphors of his imagination. Perhaps he knows deep down what you've been doing and it manifests in the form of his hallucinations about you."</p><p>The amusement dropped from Hannibal's features. "Just what are these creatures supposed to look like?" </p><p>"Varying reports, but often, they have terrible antlers and appear like stags. Always starving for flesh." </p><p>"I see." Hannibal was unaffected by the way she said it. He spread his dark claws over his lap neatly. "So this 'wendigo psychosis' refers to a person who imagines they are turning into such a monster?" </p><p>"Precisely." </p><p>He frowned as she watched him carefully. Hannibal made sure he gave no indication that the additional weight of his antlers were straining his neck. "Quite ridiculous. You cant catch someone's psychosis after all."</p><p>"No, but it may have influenced you. No matter how much you want to deny that you can be changed. You've been seeing a lot of him lately if I'm not mistaken, entirely ignoring my advice." She scoffed. </p><p>"He's a friend. Perhaps," Hannibal wanted to still his tongue. But then, what was the point of therapy if he wasn't going to tell the truth? "Perhaps more." </p><p>Bedelia raised her brows at that. Hannibal didn't do relationships for the obvious reasons. How did one explain why they were chopping up human organs in the kitchen? Especially when the other person knew just what organs in humans looked like. "Care to elaborate?" </p><p>"We've been getting close lately. Familiar." His eyes evaded hers. </p><p>She smiled, "Something happened last night." She was still against the idea of the two of them socializing, it was as if Hannibal wanted to be arrested, but still, curiosity killed the cat. </p><p>"Nothing really. We spoke on the phone until, ah, I might have fallen asleep." </p><p>"Oh," She grinned, "I was unaware the two of you were school girls. How did Mr Graham feel about you falling asleep on him?"</p><p>Hannibal pressed his lips together, "I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to him yet. He may have fallen asleep as well."</p><p>"I hate to think you're two of a kind." </p><p>"I'm sure you would. I should go. Jack is expecting me soon." </p><p>"Be careful or you're going to be caught." She didn't know why she ever worried about that. Wouldn't it be better if he was caught? </p><p>Hannibal stood to leave but paused for a moment. "Its a shame we don't have more time together, you would have enjoyed hearing about my dream last night."</p><p>"You rarely ever dream," She let her tongue swipe over her lower lip. "It wasn't about a certain patient of yours, was it?" </p><p>"Indeed it was," He had a knowing smile, "It was quite vivid. Until next time I must bid you adieu." </p><p>+++</p><p>"You have to leave after we eat, I really do need to go to work." Unlike his father, Will had important things to do, people who counted on him, and crimes to solve rather than commit. </p><p>Charlie let out a disgruntled 'ha' at that. "You're really gonna kick your old man out after I came all this way to make sure you were alright? Some son you are." </p><p>"Cut the crap, I know that's not why you're here." Will refused to look away from the sizzeling pan. </p><p>"Least you could do is let me stay and protect the house while you're off doing God only knows what." </p><p>"I assure you, my house doesn't need protecting." Will couldn't help but roll his eyes as he grabbed two plates. </p><p>Charlie grabbed the eggs and cracked them into a new pan he placed on a burner, trying for a moment to join him. Will only sneered at the effort and stepped further away. There was far too much bad blood between them for them to ever make amends. </p><p>"Yea I bet. Saw your pack in there. Not sure all of them are quite up for the task of home protection, but I some of em' seem big enough." </p><p>"You have to watch the little ones, they're scrappier." Will was pretty sure Buster would go after a wolf if he got the opportunity, size be damned. </p><p>"Little ones tend to be that way." Charlie nodded, meaning his son. </p><p>"Seriously," Will scraped two portions of the eggs and meat onto the plates and began filling the dog's bowls with the rest of it. "Why the hell are you here? You've never cared about my well-being in the past and I don't want some swamp hoodoo answer," a bit of Will's old accent started to slip out.</p><p>Charlie held his hands up to show he meant no harm, "Look, the past was a long time ago. We can move on from it or not. I... didn't always handle things well after your mother died, I can admit to that. I was hard on you."</p><p>Will laughed humorlessly, "Is that what you call beating me? Gonna tell me you had to do it?" </p><p>"I'm trying to apologize," Charlie grit his teeth as he spoke, already forming a fist at his side.</p><p>Will saw the fist immediately and gripped the handle of the pan harder. He had promised himself years ago that he would never let this man hit him again.</p><p>Charlie did his best to take a deep breath, but it didn't do much to calm him. "I watch the news and see what people talk about online. There's something bad in these woods. People go missin' and some of em turn back up, ripped apart without their organs. I don't want you ended up like them."</p><p>"I work for the FBI, I'm pretty aware of the situation." Will was fairly certain everywhere had murders. Perhaps this killer he and Jack had been tracking was a particularly gruesome one, but that was just more reason to stay and find the bastard. "Anyway, I really have to go now and... catch this person." Will looked at his untouched plate of food, it just wasn't what he craved at the moment. </p><p>Charlie shook his head, "I'm not so convinced its a person you're looking for." </p><p>"There's no monsters, dad." Will groaned, sliding a hand through his hair and hoping he looked half presentable for work. "You can stay today if you take the dogs out and make sure they get enough exercise, and don't loose any of them." Will knew his dogs wouldn't run off on him, over half of them had run off and found him in the first place. He knew he shouldn't let his father stay, but he couldn't stand being around him long enough to properly kick him out either. "I wont be home till late, I have," He stopped for a moment, he didn't want to tell him he was seeing a therapist again, "a lot of work today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much everyone that has commented and left me a kudo, it means a lot to me and really helps me keep going. I really hope you liked this chapter, it felt sort of risky for me to write it this way, bringing in Will's dad and the sex scene ect, but I hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>Its gonna get real weeeird from here on out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p>Will yanked his phone off the car charger as soon as he pulled up to work. He knew he probably looked like hell but there wasn't much he could do about that now, Jack could just yell at him about being professional later. He stepped out of his car, slamming the door a little harder than he meant to, still feeling pissed off about his father paying him a very unexpected visit. His heart sank as he turned to walk inside. Hannibal's car was in the lot. Will had no idea he would be here consulting today. He considered getting back in his car and driving home immediately. So what if he was late, he couldn't see Hannibal when he was un-showered and wearing slightly disheveled clothes. </p><p>Will wasn't sure he could endure the wrath Jack would surely bring down upon him if he was late to class, not that he ever seemed to mind pulling Will out earlier in favor of a case. He let out a deep sigh, there was no winning with someone like him. </p><p>"You're early for once." Alana smiled, just shutting her car door and grabbing the coffee cup sitting on the roof. </p><p>"Ah, yea, guess so." He had barely looked at the time when he left, and while it wasn't quite enough to head back, he did have a few minutes to spare. </p><p>"Oh my god!" Alana nearly spilled her coffee and for a horrified moment, Will was sure she must have seen someone die behind him. "What happened to Hannibal's car?!"</p><p>Will followed her line of sight and now saw there was a sizable amount of damage to the front right corner, the light having been smashed in and the paint scraped. It had certainly not looked that way last night. "He must have been in an accident." His mind flashed to Hannibal being potentially injured, but if that was the case he doubted Hannibal would be here helping on a case of all things. </p><p>"He must be furious." </p><p>Will raised his brows a bit, it was an expensive car, but it wasn't like Hannibal couldn't afford to have it fixed, but no, that's not why it sounded odd. "I don't think I've ever seen him mad." Peeved, irritated, but nothing more. The man always looked so positively indifferent. </p><p>"Back when I was doing residency under him at the hospital, he had, well, a certain reputation." She bit at her lower lip but finally pulled her attention away from the car and started walking towards the building steps, Will hot on her heels. </p><p>"Really?" He tried to hide the slight smile forming, whatever reputation Hannibal had, Will wanted to know all about it. </p><p>"Well... I guess he never really shows his anger to others, but its like you can feel it just under the surface of his skin sometimes. Its in the way he looks at a person after they've done something wrong. There was this nurse," She paused, wondering if she should really be telling him any of this. "He use to say rude things about Dr Lecter when he wasn't around. Just stupid rumors, that sort of thing. One day, Lecter caught the nurse stealing from the medical supplies and told him off. The nurse quit the next day, didn't even come in to do it, just sent a letter." </p><p>"Wow, that's..." He wasn't sure what to say. "What did the nurse steal?" </p><p>"I... I don't know. Hannibal just said he saw it, but I could hear some yelling coming from the room. The nurse must have been so embarrassed that he left. He was always sort of on the rough side though, so Hannibal must have really told him off bad. Especially since he moved afterwards without saying a word to anyone first." Alana looked at him curiously. "You've really never seen him mad at someone before?"</p><p>"Is it that frequent?" It was a strange story and Will couldn't help but think something sounded off about it. </p><p>"No, I think he bottles most of his emotions up. I just thought you might have seen more of that side to him since you're friends. You've never heard of him being mad at someone before?" </p><p>Will stopped walking for a moment as they reached the steps. "Just once," he tried to smile but it faltered. Hannibal had been mad at Philip Guyet. Unlike the nurse, Philip didn't simply disappear after their run in together. </p><p>"Just once isn't so bad," Alana smiled, "He really is very nice. I feel sort of dirty even telling you about that. After all, I'm sure we all have our bad days." </p><p>"Yea." Will's throat felt dry as he climbed the steps and opened the door for her. </p><p>"We're really lucky he's agreed to help us on the Ripper case." Her eyes flashed to Will's apologetically. "That is, you're a fantastic profiler, Will." She hoped that hadn't come off the wrong way. </p><p>Will offered another half-hearted smile, "Just that he might have some additional insight?" He was beginning to fear Hannibal might have quite a lot of insight, the question being whether he was offering it. <br/>Alana looked relieved, "exactly."</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p>Will ended class as early as he could and rushed past his students and down the hall. He slipped into the men's restroom and made sure he was alone before splashing water on his face and staring into the mirror. This had been the worst class session he ever taught. Every killer in his slide show looked like Hannibal. He was sure it was in his head, but that didn't make his worries subside any. Will closed his eyes and gripped the edges of the sink, trying to focus on breathing. He knew what he had to do in order to see the truth. </p><p>Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to. Don't look for something you don't want to see.</p><p>All he had to do was focus on the pendulum in his mind. </p><p>"There you are." Hannibal's voice was sweet as honey. He crossed the tiled floor and stood behind Will when he didn't answer. "I've been looking for you. William?" Placing his hands on Will's shoulders, he turned him around with surprising ease. Will's eyes were three quarters closed with just the whites showing. "Will!" Hannibal moved one hand to his waist in case Will fell and soothed the other one over Will's cheek. Was it a seizure? Hannibal carefully lifted one of Will's eyelids, seeing his eye was rolled back. </p><p>Hannibal held him close and guided him away from the sink, then slowly to the ground, resting Will's head in his lap. There was no shaking, but Hannibal wasn't willing to take any risks. </p><p>+++</p><p>The pendulum swung. </p><p>Immediately Will was aware of two things. He was colder than he had ever been in his life and he was absolutely starving. He opened his eyes and found he was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. Moving was the last thing his body wanted to do, and yet, he needed to understand where he was. This wasn't the roadside crime scene nor the FBI facilities. </p><p>With a great effort, he rose to his feet, finding they were strangely wrapped in coarse fabric in favor of shoes. There was a blackened fireplace near him, the opening was boarded up, likely to prevent the cold from entering further. Was there no wood to burn? He looked around curiously at the shabby house, its old wooden floors, dated wallpaper, and the smell of something... Will sniffed at the air a moment, Putrid. Somewhere in the house was a dead body. </p><p>"Hanni," A small voice called to him. </p><p>Will found a small girl laying on a sofa, as curled up as he had been a moment before. A small stuffed rabbit that had seen better days was tucked in her arms. He had recognized her at once from when he first met her in Hannibal's study. </p><p>"Its been days since dad came back." She looked forlornly at the door, the sound of heavy snow beating against it. "I'm so hungry." </p><p>Will wrapped the blanket around her a little tighter. Their dad had gone hunting some time ago, swearing he would find something to cook before he came home. The last time he checked on their mom, she was cold to the touch and motionless. She had insisted that the two of them should eat and that she wasn't that hungry. He closed the door and warned his sister not to go in there again. Will wasn't sure where these memories were coming from.</p><p>"There's no more leather." He could hear himself speaking, but the voice wasn't his own. </p><p>This was the end. </p><p>A heavy knocking came from their door. He was too hungry to care who it might be, he knew he would die if he didn't answer. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will opened his eyes to find he was facing expensive fabric and the bottom of a bathroom stall. It was a strange juxtaposition. Someone was petting his hair and decided that was just too much of an odd reentry to the real world. </p><p>"What the hell," He lifted his head up and regained balance, finding he was indeed on the restroom floor, though curiously, in someone's lap. </p><p>"You agreed not to curse, but I'll let this one slide as you're clearly not well." Hannibal quickly went to helping Will stand. "It's only been a couple minutes, if you're wondering." </p><p>Will ran a hand through his hair, remembering then he hadn't properly combed it this morning. "And why was my head in your lap for any amount of time?" That had been nothing like the crimes he had imagined committing for work. </p><p>"I believe you had a seizure, I couldn't risk you hurting yourself." Hannibal watched Will's movements carefully, worried he still wasn't well. </p><p>"Seizure? No- no, I wasn't," He made a noise in the back of his throat. Why hadn't it worked, why didn't he just see Guyet's crime scene again? "I was just trying to imagine... a crime scene." </p><p>Hannibal tilted his head, "You mean when you imagine crime scenes as though you were the killer? The way you described to me during our sessions?" He had never witnessed Will doing it before, he only knew he would stand still at the crime scene with his eyes closed and could recall scenes after the fact with his eyes closed again. A simple trick of memory and imagination. But what he had just witnessed was no mental exercise in imagination. "Will, I don't think you're well, perhaps you should sit down? I can guide you to-"</p><p>"It wasn't a seizure!" Will cut him off, "That's how I always do it." He ground his teeth. "It didn't work, why didn't it work." He mumbled the last words to himself, though Hannibal caught them. </p><p>"Did you not imagine yourself as the killer you wished to see inside the mind of?" </p><p>Will clenched and unclenched his fist. "It was the wrong location. Wrong... time." </p><p>"I see. You imagined some other scenario he may have been in?" </p><p>"No, yes? I don't know... that's never happened, it was so real." Will held his head. "I've never even been there before, it couldn't be real, just something my mind made up." </p><p>"Where were you?" </p><p>Will stared at him. Hannibal looked so concerned, so sincere. He was a murderer. Perhaps more then one time. </p><p>"It doesn't matter." His stomach made a sound, making Will instinctively put a hand to it. </p><p>"You're hungry," Hannibal stepped closer, feeling immediately protective. "I brought something for you, I was afraid you didn't eat last night." And might skip breakfast, but he decided now was not the time to push Will too much. </p><p>Will nodded weakly, he was absolutely starving. It was much worse after what he had just been imagining, if that was what it was. "You didn't have to bring me food." </p><p>"Of course I did," Hannibal leaned close in hopes of kissing Will's cheek but the smaller man pulled away. The action made him hesitate before speaking again, "I have to take care of my sweet boy after all." </p><p>Will could feel his eyes watering at that, the moisture affecting his eyesight. Who the fuck was Hannibal? How was he so good to him if he was something monstrous? Did the Chesapeak Ripper stay on the phone and soothingly talk to people until they fell asleep with a stuffed animal in their arms? It seemed unlikely.</p><p>Hannibal's expression fell, "You're just hungry, at least come eat something so you'll feel a little better?" </p><p>"Is Guyet the only person you've killed?" </p><p>The question felt like a slap to the face. "William. I dont think saying things like that out loud in such a place is a good idea." His voice was only lightly chastising, as if he were speaking to a child. </p><p>"Tell me." Will's voice shook. They had talked until they fell asleep last night and then he dreamed of him. How were they in this moment, Will wondered.</p><p>"I don't want to do this." Hannibal pulled the small clicker from his pocket. "This is hardly the time or place for this conversation. Lets go get something nice to eat for now?" </p><p>Will stared at him as though Hannibal had pulled a gun out. "Are you threatening me?" </p><p>Hannibal smiled, "I just like seeing you in a more relaxed state of mind." His eyes loomed over Will's form, expression falling once more. "No matter what I do, you're so untrusting of me. I thought... we had grown closer, especially yesterday. But still... you're afraid of me. You see me as something less then human." He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the sinks. Perhaps Will was right to see him that way.</p><p>Will took a slow breath in and out, "Last night was nice." His eyes flickered away. "I havent been having too good of a day so far."</p><p>"Then lets change that." </p><p>Will let his eyes slide shut for another moment as he silently cursed. He wanted to believe the nurse had merely resigned. That there was no connection with Chesapeak Ripper and the Guyet case. That Hannibal hadn't confessed to murder just yesterday. He just wanted a few moments more with the Hannibal he knew. Will knew he had to be responsible, tell Jack everything. End whatever was going on between him and Hannibal. </p><p>"Just for once, be a little selfish?" Hannibal whispered. "Let me take care of you and your needs and forget everything else. I've made something special for you to eat." </p><p>Will could feel himself giving in, as if the devil himself was tempting him. He raised his eyes back up to Hannibal, feeling smaller with the offer of being taken care of. Again, he couldn't help but think this was the most anyone had ever paid attention to him. "Ok." The word was hardly audible. </p><p>"That's my good boy, come." He slid his hand into Will's and tugged him off to secluded room. </p><p>+++</p><p>"We probably don't have long before Jack calls to make us join his meeting."</p><p>"We're not here to concern ourselves about him." Hannibal produced an insulated bad and began pulling out the contents, setting the familiar blue sippy cup in front of Will. </p><p>Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sight of it. "What are you doing? What if someone sees??" He quickly looked around despite being in an empty room with nothing but the table they sat at. </p><p>"You're a very fussy boy." Hannibal teased, placing a delicately made sliced wrap in front of him. The little swirled sandwich-like bites were modeled after flowers, the ingredients intricately woven together. </p><p>Will was blown away by it. All this work was just for him. "Is... is this your idea of a kid's lunch?" He slowly cracked a smile, realizing it was really just an overly fancy packed sandwich and there was likely juice in a sippy cup. </p><p>Hannibal was trying hard not to smile back. "Go on, I know you're hungry." </p><p>Will awkwardly lifted the sippy cup with one hand, feeling his face go red as Hannibal watched him. Damn him, he thought. Whatever was in it was probably worth the humiliation of drinking from it. His eyebrows raised at the first sip, making him immediately drink more. </p><p>This time Hannibal did allow himself a moderately proud smile. "I made the juice myself. A combination of blood red oranges, apple, cinnamon, a few other things." He was worried it might be too complex for Will, but he could see now that wasn't a problem. </p><p>"That was... wow." Will set the cup down carefully, still wanting to seem like an adult. "Seriously. I just... I never tasted juice like that before." </p><p>Hannibal nodded towards the food, "Eat."</p><p>Will lifted one of the sliced wrap pieces, inspecting it carefully. There was a slight tension in the room he hadn't felt before and finally he took a bite, making sure to get a good portion of the meat to taste. Hannibal watched with rapt attention, and though he didn't show it, Will had the strange sensation that he was nervous. Hannibal must have really wanted him to like it, Will decided. </p><p>"Oh." Will froze, recognition finally coming over his features as he tried to identify the taste. He quickly looked up and swallowed. "This must be what I've been craving!" No wonder he couldn't stomach breakfast this morning, he knew on some subconscious level it wouldn't compare to Hannibal's cooking. Will quickly dug in, eating more as if it had been him starving in the little house during a snow storm. </p><p>Hannibal was elated, his shoulders finally relaxing as he watched his boy eating. </p><p>"You're going to spoil me." Will beamed, stopping momentarily to use both hands for his sippy cup. "Its hard to eat food you haven't cooked now." </p><p>"I'll make sure to cook for you as often as I can, then." There was a strange flutter in his chest as he watched Will. There on top of his head, hardly noticeable through his black curls, were soft looking knobs. He wanted to reach out and touch them, see if they were as velvety as they looked, just like a fawn's first antlers. </p><p>Will took a new slice and held it up for Hannibal. "Aren't you hungry?" </p><p>"I ate earlier. But I suppose I could take a nibble. Careful," Hannibal growled, "Or I might bite your fingers." </p><p>He leaned forward and let Will hand feed it to him as his boy giggled. Will gently tapped the toes of his shoe against Hannibal's shoe tips.</p><p>"We're supposed to see each other at my office tonight," Hannibal noticed Will looked enthusiastic about that. "But I have been considering moving our time together somewhere else. Perhaps my house, or yours."</p><p>"Yours!" Will replied immediately, dread looming over him as he regretted replying so quickly. </p><p>"Ah, alright. Mine it is then. Shall that always be our arrangement?"</p><p>Will hesitated, "For tonight. Umm, I dunno about next time." </p><p>"I see." Hannibal wiped at a speck of food at the corner of Will's mouth. "Any particular reason?" </p><p>"Don't wanna go home." Will hid a bit behind his cup. </p><p>There was a sharp knock at the door and Will quickly thrust the cup down under the table and into his lap. </p><p>"There you two are," Beverly pretended to be annoyed but shot Will a wink. "I think we're having the Ripper meeting in a few minutes if you're ready". She spotted the food on the table between them. "Aww, look at you guys, being all cute. Don't let Jack catch you, he hates when people look happy." She grinned as she closed the door, making her way back down the hall. </p><p>"She seems fond of you." Hannibal mused. </p><p>Will slipped the cup back onto the table, glad she hadn't spotted it. "Yea, she's sort of... affectionate to me in a sisterly way. I may have made a fool of myself in front of her the other day. Kind of been avoiding her since then." He was glad to see she didn't seem to have anything against him.</p><p>"Are you ready to go, lamb?" </p><p>"Y-yea." Will ran a hand over the back of his neck, seeing Beverly so suddenly made him age up a bit and he didn't want to end their time together yet. He was only minutes away from facing Jack and telling him what he knew. "Just a few more minutes?" </p><p>"For you I would give all the time in the world." </p><p>Will wished he could sink back down again, be fully little. Ask to sit on Hannibal's lap and have him feed him. His nerves were too raw for that now. </p><p>"Do you want to tell me what's been on your mind today?" Hannibal looked him over. "You seemed happy last night." </p><p>"Its... complicated." He slowly began packing up the rest of the food. "Can I ask you something?" His hands shook a bit and he tried to hide it. </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>Will's mind slipped back to the strange scene he had witnessed in his mind before. It was probably nothing. After all, he knew that Hannibal's father had died when he was young, that Hannibal had no shoes or anything to eat. His mind must have filled in the blanks and imagined the rest of it. That was all there was to it. He licked nervously at his lower lip, praying he didn't come across as insensitive. "How did your father die?" </p><p>Hannibal looked at him curiously, not sure why Will was asking him such a question now. "He went out hunting one day." He paused, his eyes looking elsewhere for a moment, betraying something of the emotion that his voice was devoid of. "He never came back." </p><p>"Was there a snow storm?" </p><p>His eyes scanned Will again, his scrutiny a bit more obvious now. "Yes." A lucky guess. </p><p>Distantly a clock ticked on, the loud sound echoing off the walls and distorting until its faint sound could still be heard by them.</p><p>"We should go," Will reluctantly admitted, standing from the table as Hannibal zipped the insulated bag back up. </p><p>"Don't look so sad, there will be plenty of time for us tonight." He set the bag aside and wrapped Will in a warm embrace. "We'll have a nice dinner and not be so restrained by time." He pressed his cheek the top of Will's head, careful to avoid the tiny new antlers. </p><p>"Y-yea." Will pressed just bit more against him. He wanted to remember this feeling, remember the way Hannibal was now in this moment, no matter what would come to light. </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal did not typically arrive to meetings late, it felt ungentlemanly to do so. But he considered his helping of the FBI to be entirely secondary to being with and guiding Will. He was entirely at peace with stepping into the meeting several minutes late, Will trailing behind him. </p><p>Jack glared at the pair as soon as the door had opened. "I see you're finally joining us." His voice boomed over the crowded room. He thought Hannibal was supposed to be helping Will be more functional, not picking up Will's bad habits. </p><p>Will shrank against the wall as soon as he entered. </p><p>"Oh no, not today. Get up to the board." Jack was done with excuses. "You're giving me the Ripper. I want him stopped and in custody before anyone else is dead." </p><p>Hannibal looked over the crime map on the board, the corners of his lips turning up. "I thought some of these belonged to the copy cat killer?" </p><p>Will fumbled with his glassed and slipped them on, pretending he needed them to see the board better. </p><p>"Will here think the copy cat and the Chesapeak Ripper could be one in the same." Jack puffed up a little, clearly proud that they could solve two cases, not just one.</p><p>Hannibal gave Will an appreciative look, "Good work." His efforts had not gone unnoticed, it seamed. "How do you know they're connected?" </p><p>Will faced the board, not daring to make eye contact with him, even through the lenses of he fake glasses. "W-well, the copy cat doesn't really copy other killers, it um, more like a parody of their work. An improvement in some ways. He wishes to elevate other's kills into art. Make something beautiful out of the grotesque." Will would never say it out loud, but there were crime scenes he could barely stand to look at. They were horrifyingly stunning. "While poking fun out their flaws, sometimes... leading us to look for different angles at the original killers work." Like journalistic commentary in well written article. "But, he has never mimicked the Chesapeak Ripper. Why? Does he just have nothing to say about him?"</p><p>"Its a little circumstantial." Alana spoke quietly. "Or maybe we mistook one of the copy cat scenes as that of the Rippers?" </p><p>"No," Will shook his head, feeling the start of a trimmer coming up his spine. He risked a glance at Alana before turning straight back to the board, but it didn't stop the feeling of Hannibal's eyes on him. "The copy cat is obvious. He doesn't want his work mistaken for someone else's. In fact, he might want us to know he is the Ripper. Take full credit for both." It was a chilling thought. </p><p>"I think that's how we'll catch him." Jack gave a hard slap to Will's shoulder. "We already processed the son in the Guyet case and he has a solid alibi for the day his father was murdered. "I'm ruling this as a Chesapeak Ripper kill." </p><p>Hannibal tilted his head in mock consideration. So this was why Will was upset.  </p><p>"Both cases have missing limbs and or organs, depending on the needs for how he wants the bodies positioned. Though we don't know yet what he does with these. They could be trophies of some kind, or simply disposed of. We're not sure of the significance."</p><p>"Hannibal." Jack turned to him, "What are your thoughts?" </p><p>Hannibal looked over the dual time lines of all the known killings, underlined with comments on how the bodies had been displayed. "The copy cat killings are a newer trend. They started sometime after the Ripper began receiving notoriety in the press?"</p><p>"That right." Jack nodded. </p><p>Hannibal stepped closer to the board, hovering directly next to Will. There were so many that were missing from the Chesapeake timeline. One that were not for art. Just necessity. "He's responding to you, I believe. He's asking why you think you can catch him, when you need help catching lesser killers."</p><p>Jack grimaced at the way Hannibal spoke.</p><p>"Why," Will's voice low, not quite a whisper. "does he point to clues in other cases?" </p><p>Hannibal rolled his shoulders. "Has he always done that?" </p><p>Jack ground his teeth. "That bastard has been mocking us for years. Leaving pieces of a person from one crime scene at another one. Opening newspapers to past killings and leaving them out to be found."</p><p>"The messages are more complex now." Will pressed past Hannibal and stepped back to see a fuller visual of the timeline. "It changed from mockery to.. to... poetry." </p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow at that. </p><p>"The mockery shifted into something different. Its almost," Will swallowed. "Flirtatious. He's showing off. But he must know these details would never have been made public. Only we know the inner workings of each scene. It meant just for us." </p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, "So he went from hating us to wanting to impress us?" He liked Will but this was getting absurd. </p><p>"Something must have changed his mind." Hannibal smiled at Jack. "You've been lead investigator of this case since the beginning, yes?" </p><p>"Of course," Jack narrowed his eyes, not sure what Hannibal was insinuating. "But I don't think of this sick shit as 'art' or whatever the hell the Ripper thinks it is."  </p><p>"Perhaps," Hannibal let the word sizzle on his tongue for a moment, stretching its importance, "only the mockery was for you." </p><p>Alana blinked. "The poetry is for someone else." She looked at the point on the time lines that Will had been silently focused on. There was a period of two months where the crimes scenes contained both elements until they shifted only towards what Will had described as 'art.' Though she wasn't sure what had changed the killer's mind around that time. </p><p>Will did. It was when a reporter had written a scathing review about their investigation and the department as a whole. Criticizing the FBI for letting a man "as insane and unchecked as the killers he hunted" join the search for the Ripper. With that, the Ripper, the copy cat, had found someone more interesting than Jack to play cat and mouse with. </p><p>+++</p><p>Jack let the others discuss further methods of trying to catch the Ripper and eventually pulled Will aside.</p><p>"You look more manic then normal, what going on?" </p><p>Will knew Hannibal could still see them if not hear them. "Just a lot on my mind lately." He foolishly glanced back at Hannibal and made brief eye contact. </p><p>Jack sighed, Will had asked to stop seeing Hannibal, that he was uncomfortable around him. Clearly there was still some kind of tension. "Alright. I'll listen. What's happening with Hannibal?" </p><p>Will opened his mouth a few times to speak but no words came out. Why had Jack waited till today to ask? </p><p>"Oh for fucks sake," Jack pulled him out of the room through the door completely so prying eyes wouldn't see them. "Take those glasses off and tell me whats been bothering you lately." </p><p>"He..." Will took a deep breath and fidgeted with the lenses until they were off, clenched in his hand. "Hannibal is..."</p><p>Jack's expression was starting to fall as he saw just how hurt Will was. "We've been friends for years Will, whatever this is, I'll be here for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like Beverly and I can never find moments to use her. But she's great. Let me know if there's a character you wanna see more of or even a character that hasn't made an appearance yet that you'd like to see in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal digs his own grave as he learns his actions have consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>Will swiped the cuff of his shirt at his eyes, not sure what to say to him. All this time and everyone had been so blind. There was a room full of people on the other side of the door, all of whom he had known for years, save for one, but they didn't see. Or perhaps they didn't want to see. Will made brief eye contact with Crawford before quickly looking away again. Could he even call Jack a 'friend'? Wasn't his life a never ending circle of being berated by him and then imagining he was one murder or another. A monster. Will wondered how Jack would respond to what Dr Lecter really was. </p><p>"Hannibal," Will started again, trying to get a hold of himself, "is the only person who really sees me." He felt the tears give way. </p><p>Jack shook his head fondly. "I take it you guys figured out your differences?" </p><p>Will looked down, thoroughly embarrassed he was crying in the hallway in front of Crawford of all people. "Sort of. We're still working on it." The differences, at least, were very clear to him now. </p><p>Jack awkwardly patted Will's shoulder. "Hey, look at me? I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I want this son of a bitch bad, but I've been putting you through a lot of hell to catch him." He had been pushing Will too hard. </p><p>Will shook his head, eyes focused firmly on his feet. He hated himself more then ever. He was letting a serial killer slip right through their fingers, he was betraying Jack. "I deserved it every time." </p><p>Jack ran a hand down the back of his neck in frustration, he wasn't getting anywhere with Will and things were getting out of his comfort zone. "Go wait for me in my office? I'm not gonna send you back in there like this." Those idiot forensics would eat him alive.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry." He missed the irritated look Jack had and quickly turned to hide in the office like he was told.</p><p>Jack had to resist the extreme urge to bang his head against a wall. He knew all these crime scenes were breaking that man and he just wouldn't listen. He peeked back in the room and found everyone was still deep in discussion. All except for Hannibal, who's eyes it seemed were already on the door. Jack nodded towards the hallway for Hannibal to follow him out. </p><p>Hannibal straightened his suit. So this was it. Will had told Uncle Jack all about him. He had hoped they were friends, family, even. His fingers grazed the scalpel hidden in his sleeve. Not yet. He calmly followed Jack and stepped outside the door, shutting it behind him with an almost unnatural calm. Would Jack scream and alert the others? Would he have just enough time to get through a window? A pleasant smile was plastered against his face even as he felt his muscles begin to prepare for their movements.</p><p>"Where's Will?" He was glad his boy wouldn't have to see this at least. Maybe they could still make amends one day. </p><p>Jack took in a breath, his expression strained. "I don't want to ask you this."</p><p>Hannibal readied the scalpel in his hand.</p><p>"Is Will," Jack breathed out a heavy sigh, "gay?" It was definitely inappropriate for a man to be attracted to his therapist, but he had been pushing him hard to find someone new to offer his affections to.</p><p>Hannibal caught himself just as he was about to slash at him, quickly re hiding the scalpel and pretending the sudden hand movement was one of surprised shock. "I'm sorry?" </p><p>"I know its none of my business." Jack held his hands up. "And its fine either way." He looked Hannibal up and down. He certainly had the fancy European thing going for him, maybe Will was just into that. The accent, the clothing, maybe even the weird power dynamic. Jack just wasn't sure why else Will was crying about another man to him and he needed his profiler's mind on the right things. "He's in my office, I think you should go check on him."</p><p>"I see." Hannibal looked down the hall in the direction of Jack's office and then back at the man in front of him with a questioning look. "Did he... say anything to you?" </p><p>Jack gave a non committed shrug, "His mind is all over the place right now. Might as well let him go home for the day, he's no use to me until he gets his emotions under control." He shook his head. "Just make sure he's concerned with the right things right now." </p><p>"I'll see what I can do," Hannibal nodded a goodbye before heading towards the office, still wondering what exactly his William had done to make Jack ask if he was gay. Americans and their strange notions. </p><p>+++</p><p>"Will?" Hannibal opened the door, finding Will curled up in a chair, his arms around his legs. "Mind if I join you?" He shut the door behind him. "Jack expressed some concern about you." He waited for a reply but Will didn't make one. </p><p>He stepped further into the room. "Today has been especially difficult for you. Would you like to talk about it?" </p><p>Will shook his head 'no.' </p><p>Hannibal licked at his lower lip, Will was often difficult, but never non verbal. "Jack says its alright for you to go home early today." He could see this only made Will look more hurt. "He's not mad at you, there's nothing wrong. Wouldn't it be nice to leave early?" </p><p>He gave a small indecisive nod. </p><p>Hannibal pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Will. "I want you to know I'm very proud of you today. You were very impressive at the meeting. I'm sure everyone thinks the same." </p><p>Will's eyes slid away. "You're happy I didn't tell Jack." </p><p>Hannibal sighed, "I'm very appreciative of that." </p><p>Will wanted desperately to ask about all the others. He had to be the Ripper. There was no other explanation. He could feel his body shaking with the weight of it all. Hadn't he always known? </p><p>"Will," Hannibal started, but Will squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could at the sound of his name. </p><p>He couldn't be here anymore. He couldn't bare to look at the monster that sat in front of him. The finely tailored clothes couldn't hide how Will saw him. But he knew there was a part of him that could look past it. Will wanted to be someone who could forgive the monster he cared so deeply for. </p><p>"Do you want me to leave?" Hannibal had expected screaming, a fight maybe, but not this. </p><p>"No!" Will's little voice called out, his large watery eyes finally looking at him. </p><p>Hannibal's expression softened. "Ah, big Will doesn't want to play, I see?" </p><p>Will gave an exaggerated shake of his head. "He's not sure if he can forgive you."</p><p>Hannibal frowned, knowing this younger Will wouldn't be as offended by play acting. "Ever?" </p><p>"Not right now."</p><p>"Then what about my darling lamb? Can you forgive me?"  He leaned closer, mimicking Will's body language as best he could to win him over. </p><p>"I don't know." There was a lighter weight to these words. </p><p>"You don't? Hmm, maybe there's some way I can convince you to?" he tapped his chin, exaggerated movements seemed to be working well on Will. "What if I make it up to you? I could take you home and-" </p><p>Will looked up suddenly with a terrified look. The unexpected shift in expression had taken Hannibal off guard until he remembered Will's insistence earlier that they not go to his house but Hannibal's. </p><p>"To my home, of course." He watched as Will calmed a bit, but didn't go back to how he had been before. Something was wrong at his house then. He would have to pry more into that later. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun. I'll let you have dessert first, as much as you like." </p><p>"Always?" Will's eyes lit up at that prospect. </p><p>"For tonight." Hannibal was already kicking himself for that one, he really didn't know much about children. </p><p>Will huffed at that. "Okay. I might forgive you. We'll see." He pointed his nose up, he was going to test Hannibal's limits today. </p><p>Hannibal felt a breath of relief pass through him and he stood, fixing his jacket. "Excellent. Now, age up so we can go." </p><p>"No." </p><p>Hannibal looked perplexed for a moment. "Will, we are still in Jack's office." </p><p>Will shrugged and decided to spin in his chair. "I said no." </p><p>Hannibal glanced out the small rectangular window on the door. "There are still people here. Someone might see you. A coworker even." He could see Will didn't seem to care and Hannibal bit his lip. "William. You're very young right now. I believe if someone sees you they will know." </p><p>"That's not my problem."</p><p>Hannibal grabbed the back of the chair to prevent Will from spinning in it, and faced the chair towards him again, giving Will a stern look. </p><p>Will crossed his arms very petulantly. "I already told you. He's not going to forgive you and he doesn't want to see you." </p><p>Hannibal had a sly smile, Will was passing through different ages. He just needed to trigger him into being an adult for a few minutes. "Alana could be outside." </p><p>Another shrug. </p><p>"Beverly too." </p><p>Will eyes brightened a bit, "Think so?" </p><p>Will's voice was possibly younger at that, making Hannibal's smile thin. "Alright, we'll do this the hard way." He pulled out the clicker, clicking it once and only gaining a mild amount of Will's attention. "14." </p><p>Will shook his head, "no."</p><p>Hannibal clicked it again, "16?" </p><p>"Nope." He lifted off his seat and pressed into Hannibal fast enough to wind the older man. "You never used it to age me up before." He let out a small knowing giggle. </p><p>"You're going to be a holy terror, aren't you?" Hannibal was only now realizing the plight of this scenario. </p><p>"Carry me?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Hannibal gave him a hard look that had no affect on Will at all. "I'll need you to wait here as I grab my lunch bag." He couldn't risk leaving it behind, no matter how manic Will was behaving. "Can you do that?" </p><p>Will nodded. </p><p>"I'm trusting you." Hannibal watched him all the way until he closed the door again. He had a bad feeling he would need to hurry. </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal had grabbed the bag as fast as he could and was more or less power walking back to Jack's office when Alana caught him. </p><p>"Hannibal!" </p><p>He froze, a four letter word on the tip of his tongue, "Yes?" </p><p>"I saw what happened to your car, are you ok?" </p><p>"I am, as you can see." Such a worthless question. "Don't worry, I got the other gentleman's business car." The man would certainly be paying for the damages and his rather rude behavior. </p><p>Hannibal started walking back towards the office but saw Alana was intent on following him now. </p><p>"Is everything else alright? I mean, I saw Will leave the meeting and then you." </p><p>"Yes, he's quite fine. Just ah, having an off day I'm afraid." He walked faster, hoping she would get the hint. </p><p>Alana kept pace with him. "Oh no. Did something happen?" </p><p>Hannibal clenched his jaw, "He's just not feeling quite himself." He needed to shoo her away before reaching Jack's office, but part of him almost wanted Will to get what he deserved for dumping his child self on him without warning. Maybe actually seeing Alana would scare Will into growing up. He considered knocking but last minute chose to swing the door open without warning.</p><p>The office was empty. </p><p>"He was acting pretty off the other day too." Alana saw the room was void of Will. "I shouldn't say this, but I think its his new therapist. He said they were trying something new and, well, he's just been very odd since then."</p><p>"I'm sure he's doing what he feels is right." Hannibal felt defeated, even Alana was blaming him, though she didn't realize it. "You haven't seen Will in the past few minutes, have you?" </p><p>"Sorry." </p><p>Hannibal pulled out his phone and immediately called Will. There was no answer. He had always been so well-behaved before. Hannibal clenched his fist, he had always been supervising before. </p><p>+++</p><p>Will had wandered off and made his way down to the morgue. The shiny metal doors were calling to him to push them open and make them swing with no abandon. </p><p>"Joining us, Will?" A voice called to him before he could quite make it to the lustrous doors. </p><p>Will looked back, his eyes lighting up. "Beverly!" </p><p>Oh dear. Beverly had to hold back an amused smile. So this was happening again. First Will was manic depressively explaining a murder map and got so worked up he had to leave, and now he was over the moon. He was totally on new meds and dosed up after the meeting. "Are you feeling better?" She swung the morgue door open for him. </p><p>"Lots!" He followed. "Are you gonna look at a dead person now?" </p><p>Beverly let out a soft laugh, "We might. I was going to go over old paperwork. But you can still help if you want." </p><p>Will made face at that and she assumed he was just doing it to get a laugh out of her. </p><p>"Ha, yea, I feel that way too." She rifled through a cabinet for a minute until she turned back to Will. "So, how did that dinner thing go last week?" She was pretty sure he was on something that day too.</p><p>"Pffft! It was really great until Alana showed up." He let his head roll back in a child like manner. </p><p>"Yikes, that bad?" She had noticed there was an odd rift between them lately. </p><p>"Ugh, she spent the whooole night hitting on my dad." </p><p>Beverly spluttered for a second, "W-what?" She really hoped that was the medication talking and that Alana had a little more self respect then that. </p><p>"How do you think I feel?!"</p><p>Beverly couldn't help but giggle at his outburst. She was going to have to tell Will he needed a much smaller dose of whatever he was on once he came down, but still, that was a pretty harsh thing to go through. No wonder he had seemed off all these days. "I'm sorry, Will. You deserve better then that." </p><p>Zeller and Price entered the room arguing about something from a TV show, when Zeller elbowed Price in his rib. </p><p>"Owww," Price bemoaned until he looked over to see Will. "Heey, go hit on girls in your own department." </p><p>"I would never hit a girl." Will pouted. Maaaybe Freddie, but not without just cause.  </p><p>Zeller scrunched his eyebrows at the odd response, even stranger, he could tell Bev was doing her best not to laugh. "You left us all high and dry at that meeting you know."</p><p>"Brian," Beverly started to warn. </p><p>"You know most of us don't get to just waltz out of a conversation whenever we feel like it." He checked the clipboard by the door before opening one of the body compartments. He was sick of the special treatment everyone showed Graham. </p><p>"You're such an asshole." Beverly shook her head. "He's just jealous." She winked at Will, glad he didn't seem too affected by it. </p><p>Will's phone buzzed loudly in his pocket, he ignored it in favor of picking up an anatomical display of an eyeball and rolling it across a line of cabinets, amused by its tilted roll from the cone of the iris. </p><p>Zeller shot Beverly a questioning look and she mouthed the words "Meds" back at him. </p><p>"That explains it." He grimaced a bit as he got to work, unlike some people the FBI hired.</p><p>"Oh please," Price chimed in, "he gets to be high but its a liability if I show up drunk?"</p><p>Beverly put a hand on Will's lower back, "Lets go hang out in the office, these two simply don't appreciate us." </p><p>Will poked out his tongue at Zeller before going in. </p><p>"Unbelievable. I can't believe we're just allowing this." Zeller put his hands on his hips. </p><p>"I dunno," Price grinned, "High Will is kind of fun. Imagine if he took an edible?" </p><p>++</p><p>"Can you sit at the desk for me?" Beverly asked and she opened a drawer, looking for a temperature gauge. </p><p>Will sat on the desk, thinking that meant the same thing, and let his feet dangle playfully off the edge. When Beverly looked back at him she sighed and held the gauge to Will's forehead. </p><p>"Well you don't have a fever. That's good." She set the gauge down. "Now, can you tell me what you took and how much of it?" He was acting even more out of the ordinary then last time.  </p><p>"I didn't take anything?" </p><p>"Alright, let me just-" She started checking his coat and pants pockets but they didn't turn up with any pills. Just his wallet and phone, the latter of which was flashing. "Looks like you have some missed calls." The phone began to buzz again, 'Dr. Lecter' flashed over the screen. She scrunched her eyes at that, Will labeled him as that in his phone? She thought they had been more then just coworkers. "I think I might answer this for you." She pressed the green icon. </p><p>"Finally, Will, I demand to know where you are, I told you not to wander off. I have been looking everywhere!" </p><p>Beverly snickered at his tone, "He's in the morgue." </p><p>"Ah." Hannibal regained his composure. "I'm headed there now, can you please-" He wasn't sure how to ask someone to contain an adult man. </p><p>"I have an eye on him." She promised. </p><p>A few minutes later, Hannibal was pushing the silver doors open, a shoulder bag around one arm and his hair in slight disarray. "Where is he?" </p><p>Price and Zeller exchanged a look, both taking in the semi frantic look of a man who always looked like he could be on the cover of Gentleman's Quarterly. </p><p>"Office." Price watched Hannibal walk past them and into the smaller room. "So unfair. How do I get a cute European guy to sell me drugs too?" </p><p>++</p><p>Hannibal immediately glared at Will when he saw him. "You have some nerve." </p><p>"I'm ready to go now." Will beamed up at him. </p><p>"Ms Katz, I apologize profusely if he's caused you any trouble. I'm sure he's quite sorry." </p><p>Beverly waved his concerns away. "Don't worry about it. He's adorable, honestly." She spotted Hannibal's bag, so he was the responsible party. "Hey, he's a small guy," She nodded towards Will, wondering if he weighed less then she did. "So don't give him too much. He's clearly a lightweight." She ruffled Will's hair, eliciting a small laugh from him. </p><p>Hannibal felt himself relax, "Of course." Will's reputation had been miraculously saved. "Will, give me your hand." </p><p>"You're mad at me." Will scooted off the edge of the desk but didn't give in just yet. </p><p>"No, I'm not mad. I just can't risk losing you again." Hannibal snagged his hand without permission. </p><p>"Bye Bev!" Will gave her his warmest possible smile. </p><p>"Goodbye Will, behave for Hannibal." </p><p>Hannibal kept hold of Will's hand and marched him out of the morgue and through the back exit that way. He just hoped Will would be mortified by Price and Zeller's laughter when he did finally age up. </p><p>"I cant even let you out of my sight for a few minutes." Hannibal had lied earlier, he was mad. Though deep down he knew he was partially to blame and that this was more then just Will's way of lashing out against him. He was afraid this might even be a manic break from reality. Will couldn't face him as himself and was hiding behind a mask of innocence. "In the car." Hannibal opened the back door for him. </p><p>Will looked at him with confusion. "This is the back seat." </p><p>"I'm well aware." </p><p>"But," Will looked up pleadingly. "I always sit up front with you." </p><p>"You should have thought of that. Naughty boys have to sit in the back. You've been exceptionally naughty today." </p><p>Will huffed, "not as much as you've been." He mumbled and reluctantly got in. </p><p>Hannibal buckled the seat belt for him and closed the car door. He couldn't believe he was thinking of getting his Bentley outfitted for child locks on the doors.  </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal had held Will's hand as he dragged him inside his house as well, not trusting that his boy wouldn't just run off. </p><p>"Are you going to talk to me as an adult at all tonight?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>Hannibal led him to the couch and sat Will down. "Please understand. You might not want to be an adult right now, but just for a minute or two, I need you to try to be one for me. This is no longer a healthy coping mechanism and I need to know that you're still in there and ok." Will would never normally degrade himself in front of his coworkers like that. </p><p>Will was trembling again, which broke Hannibal's heart. "I thought you liked me like this." He gave a few sniffles. </p><p>"William, dear," Hannibal cupped his face. "I adore you when you're little. I like you as an adult too though, an awful lot, and I want to make sure that version of you isn't hurt." </p><p>He pulled his feet up onto the couch with him, "I'll try." Will closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. His body began to rock, his hands grabbing at his head. Hannibal had murdered all those people. It had to be him. "No, no, no no no" </p><p>Hannibal pulled him close and tried to shush him gently. "You're alright Will, its ok." </p><p>Will pushed against him, the rocking dying down, and snuggled his head against Hannibal's chest. </p><p>"Will," Hannibal could already tell he simply reverted back immediately. He carefully pried Will from him to look at him. He let his hands rub gently up Will's temples and through his soft curls. "I'm so very sorry that I've hurt you." Will was clearly not ready for the truth. Perhaps he never would be. Hannibal believed there was some window of hope though. Will on some level was trusting him with his younger self. If he proved to him he was still worthy of forgiveness, perhaps adult Will would come around as well. </p><p>"We'll have to try that again later I'm afraid," Hannibal pressed their foreheads together, "Even if it hurts. But for now, you and I are still friends, right?" </p><p>Will nodded, he wanted to be ok. </p><p>"Good." He pushed back more wild strands of hair. "You need a bath." Hannibal smiled at the small pout that had caused on Will's face. Much to Hannibal's pleasure, the two small nubs were still there on Will's head. He carefully moved one hand until he was stroking the velveteen antler with his thumb and fingers. </p><p>Will tried to look up at what Hannibal was touching, but only succeeded in tilting his head back. "W-what-" </p><p>Hannibal did the same to the other antler for good measure. "Can you feel that?" It seemed absolutely impossible that he would, it had to be only in his mind. </p><p>Will had a puzzled expression though, but didn't appear to be hating the feeling at all. "It tickles a bit." </p><p>"Does it?" He hummed, wondering what Bedelia might think of them. Wasn't something only ruled as a delusion if only one person was experiencing it? "Do you know what I'm touching?" </p><p>Will shook his head no. </p><p>"It seems you have a small pair of antlers as well." Hannibal pressed a kiss to one of them. He knew they were the same. "You're my little fawn." </p><p>Will's hands shot up to touch them, joining Hannibal's as they did. Hannibal helped guide his hands to feeling them and Will's eyes widened. </p><p>"But!!" Will felt them base to tip. "They're so small!" He could feel his cheeks reddening. </p><p>"Well, you're just a little deer, after all. Of course they're still small." Hannibal tapped Will's nose with one finger. "They're very beautiful." </p><p>"I don't have claws though," Will inspected his hands to make sure. </p><p>"No, they're perfectly normal still." </p><p>"Or fangs." </p><p>"Do... Do I have fangs?" He let his tongue glide over his teeth just to make sure, though he didn't have visible claws at the moment either. </p><p>Will pressed his lips together as if he had said something he shouldn't have. "You did last night." </p><p>Hannibal found himself looking over Will curiously, almost hoping to find something else that made Will more then human. "At the mall?" </p><p>Will leaned close to whisper in Hannibal ear like he was telling him a secret, "After we fell asleep. But I don't think I'm supposed to know about that." </p><p>"After we-, Lamb, do you mean in a dream?" </p><p>Will nodded, "You had fangs in my dream, but it was an adult dream." </p><p>"Ah- wait," Hannibal had a strikingly similar dream, though even if coincidence, it was still a revelation to know Will had apparently had an 'adult' dream of him as well. "Can you tell me if I did anything with those fangs?" He didn't like the idea of his innocent fawn pulling up memories of a lewd nature though, no matter how much he wanted to know all about this dream of his. </p><p>"You bit my shoulder."</p><p>It had been the same in his dream. Hannibal quickly unbuttoned the top of Will's shirt and pulled back the fabric around his left shoulder, running his fingers over the un marred skin there. He was relieved Will wasn't actually hurt. "It must have really been just a dream then." </p><p>"How did you know which shoulder it was?" </p><p>Hannibal carefully did Will's shirt back up. "Lucky guess." He pressed a kiss to the now clothed shoulder. This was a conversation for adult Will, whenever he would show back up. He took Will's chin with his thumb and forefinger, "Open." </p><p>Will felt a bit silly, but he opened his mouth. </p><p>"You don't seem to have fangs-" Hannibal stopped, sure his heart sped up just a bit. No. Will's canines were indeed just a bit sharper. Still passable as human though. He closed his eyes for a moment, what on earth was he even thinking with that? Of course Will was human. "I need to ask you something, lamb." </p><p>"What?" Will gave one of Hannibal's antlers a curious tug as well, noticing the mild annoyance it caused him. </p><p>Hannibal wasn't sure if this was something little Will would even know about, or if he had to ask big Will later. He would have to word it in a way a child would understand. "Well, I'm not too familiar with fairy tales from this country. Maybe you can help me out, hm?" </p><p>Will giggled, "I know lots of fairy tales."</p><p>"Ah, I thought you might." Perhaps they really were both mad. "Do you know about any monsters? The kind in story books?" </p><p>Will nodded, "Uhuh. That's why we can't sneak out at night and go to the woods. The loup garou will get us." There was the slightest hint at an accent Hannibal had not noticed before. </p><p>His brows raised a bit at that, "And what is a loo-" He hadn't fully caught the word, he had been expecting Will to talk about vampires, maybe this wendigo creature, or perhaps even this countries charming 'big foot'.</p><p>"Loup garou." Will helped. "Issa a big scary monster," He held up his hands as if they were frightening claws. "They hunt people in the woods and eat them." </p><p>"I see," Hannibal's heart sank, this was in fact some shared delusion then. "And what do they look like? Do they... look like us?"</p><p>Will looked confused for a moment, "No? They turn into wolves on the full moon. They're like regular people the rest of the time." </p><p>Hannibal waited for more explanation but apparently that was it. "You mean a werewolf?" </p><p>Will shrugged, "Dad calls them loup garou." He supposed they were the same thing though. </p><p>"They don't have antlers? Like us? Or claws?" </p><p>"Nope. Just wolves." </p><p>"I see." If Will's father had been filling his mind with stories of man eating werewolves, why did Will see him as a stag instead of a wolf? "Have you heard of a Wendigo?" </p><p>Will shook his head, "What's that?" </p><p>Hannibal was mildly dumbfounded. "You don't know? You live here though?" </p><p>Will shrugged, "Maybe there's no wendigos in Louisiana. I only know about monsters from there." </p><p>"Any other creatures with antlers then?" Hannibal pressed, there had to be something. </p><p>"No?" He couldn't think of any. </p><p>Hannibal sighed, it appeared Bedelia was wrong. In defeat, Hannibal reached up to touch one of his own antlers, knowing this time he would indeed feel it. Solid, smooth, a bit heavy when he thought about them. For reasons he could not decern, only he and Will could see them, but they were, somehow, there.  He had never heard of this 'wendigo' before and nor had Will. Yet, here they both were. Perhaps after all his misdeeds, the spirit of one had visited him. </p><p>"Then," Hannibal started, the words weighing a bit on his soul, assuming he had one. "I suppose we must be wendigos." </p><p>Will bit his lower lip, "Are those- are we-" he corrected himself, "monsters?" </p><p>Hannibal cupped Will's cheek in his hand. He had always been a monster of some kind, but to pull Will into this, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Didn't he always want Will to be the same as him? To become whatever it was that he himself already was? "Is that so bad?" </p><p>Will exhaled sharply. "My dad-" He looked down with shame, "my other dad is gonna kill me." </p><p>Hannibal had a slight amusement he tried to mask, "I don't think he'll ever know." </p><p>"He'll know." There was a brief flash of adult Will's voice before it softened back to his younger one. "That's why he wouldn't let me go to the woods at night." </p><p>Hannibal was beginning to suspect he should have asked far more questions about Will's childhood. Was Will's father afraid he would be eaten by the monster in the woods, or become one?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like mentioning Big Foot in a fic is an accomplishment somehow. I’ve done it. I’ve brought him in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Absolute feels ride, whoops</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 </p><p>"Lets shelf this conversation for big Will, hm?" Hannibal needed someone far more momentarily adult to weigh in. "I believe I promised you could have dessert first tonight." </p><p>Will's eyes lit up. "Pudding!" </p><p>Hannibal let out a small chuckle, "I see you haven't forgotten about that. Yes, you may have some." He should probably be a bit concerned Will was craving Hannibal's particular brand of food, but he found he couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, Will was adorable.</p><p>With a bit of effort, Hannibal scooped Will into his arms and carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter top. "Stay." Hannibal commanded as he brought out a small bowl and filled it with pudding. </p><p>"I'm not a dog." Will pouted, eyeing him the whole time. </p><p>"Sorry, lamb." Hannibal handed him the bowl and spoon. "I'm going to do a bit of research as you eat. I hope you don't mind."</p><p>Will was too distracted with his treat to respond. The chocolate pudding was decadent beyond compare. There was a richness he wasn't use to and an underlying metallic taste he couldn't get out of his mind.  </p><p>Hannibal had grabbed a laptop and set it up next to Will so he could still keep an eye on him. He scanned over the various results that came up for 'wendigo' on the search engine. None of them seemed terribly useful. Over one hundred years ago there were people that had claimed to see the creatures in their inhuman forms, but since then the only reports were real people who had mental disorders. If they were no longer human, why could they only see each other's antlers? Hannibal let out a long sigh, it certainly seemed like it was just in their heads. If only there was a way to know for sure. Will had seen the black pointed shaped above Hannibals head before ever seeing his own though. Had he been a monster back then or was he only able to see them? </p><p>Will was licking the edges of his bowl clean. </p><p>"Enjoying it?" Hannibal looked up at him lovingly, blood pudding had been a favorite of his as a boy as well. </p><p>"Uhuh." Will smiled, Hannibal had been doing ok watching him so far. </p><p>Hannibal closed his laptop, it wasn't helping any. "I don't suppose you know when you first started seeing my antlers, do you?" </p><p>Will looked deep in thought before shaking his head. Maybe his other self would, but not him. </p><p>"Maybe you remember why you did?" Hannibal wasn't ready to give up just yet. </p><p>"I see lots of things." Will set the empty bowl down and carefully slid off the counter. "That's why Jack hired me." </p><p>"Hmm, that's true." Hannibal hummed, thinking about the many strange things Will had mentioned recently. Perhaps he needed to find another person like Will to confirm what they both were seeing. </p><p>Will's eyes lit up, "Maybe when its a full moon we turn into deers." </p><p>Hannibal grinned, "I don't think so. I didn't become a deer during the last one." </p><p>Will sulked, "That's no fun." What was the point of being something non-human then? "We should try anyway." </p><p>"Very well, we shall give it our best shot if you wish." Hannibal loved the thought of William pretending to be a deer. </p><p>"Mom said she would teach me how to change one day." He dropped down to his hands and knees and squeezed his eyes. "Am I a deer yet?" </p><p>Hannibal laughed fondly, "Yes love, you're a beautiful little deer." </p><p>Will looked up with an agitated expression. "No I'm not." He sat back up and gave a small huff. "She never taught me and dad said he didn't know how." </p><p>"Your mother could turn into a deer?" Hannibal pulled him up off the floor. </p><p>Will's eyes shifted away, "Maybe... she said she could change into other things." </p><p>A history of mental illness perhaps. Hannibal wished he had known, he may have been able to help him sooner. </p><p>There was a light thudding at the roof and windows as it began to rain. </p><p>"Since you're still human," or mostly human, "I'm afraid I must insist on a human activity." </p><p>"Hm?" Innocent eyes looked at him. </p><p>"I'm afraid you're in dire need of a bath." </p><p>+++</p><p>Will had huffed the whole way to the bathroom, but had never outright denied that he needed one. He had skipped showering last night and failed to do so the next morning. He only hoped no one at work had noticed. </p><p>As he stepped in the bathroom, he realized with slight horror that Hannibal had followed him in, having already discarded his suit jacket and vest without him realizing it.</p><p>Will was still refusing to age up, but his eyes went large at seeing Hannibal's plan. "You cant be in here!" </p><p>Hannibal smirked, "We've already determined I can't trust you to be by yourself. So, unless you age up, I'm afraid I must supervise." </p><p>"You're not allowed to look." </p><p>"Very well." </p><p>"At all." </p><p>"Surely you don't mind if its above the waist? After all, I've already seen that much of you." </p><p>Will bit his lower lip, it was true, Hannibal had seen him topless when he helped him put on pajamas the other day. "Fine. But nothing else." </p><p>"Of course," Hannibal nodded sagely and turned the water on, plugging the bottom of the tub. </p><p>"You're going to cheat." Will fussed with his shirt buttons but failed to undo them. </p><p>"I would never." Hannibal stepped closer and helped him undo his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, his eyes still instinctively inspecting the spot where he had bit Will in his dream. It was still uninjured. "And if you don't trust me," Hannibal opened a cabinet door and pulled out an unopened bottle of bubble bath, something he had purchased should this opportunity ever arise. "I hope this will ease your concerns." He rolled his sleeves up and poured a liberal amount into the slowly filling tub, the action seemed to appease Will for the time being. </p><p>"Turn around?" Will asked nervously as he fiddled with his belt. </p><p>Hannibal obediently complied, not even sneaking a glance via the mirror. </p><p>Will undressed as quickly as he could, leaving his clothes in an unceremonious pile where he stood before stepping into the steaming tub. The warmth immediately took over as he slipped into the bubbles with a content sigh. </p><p>Upon hearing that, Hannibal turned in time to shut the water off just as it reached the top of the tub. "I have something else for you as well." He pulled a yellow toy duck from the cabinet and set it on Will's as of yet, still dry curls. </p><p>"A ducky!" Will giggled with delight as he lifted the plastic toy from his head and gave it a small squeeze, laughing all the more when it made a squeaky bird like sound. </p><p>"I thought you might like it." Hannibal eased down to his knees onto the bath mat. </p><p>Will pulled the duck under the water and let go, delighting with how it quickly sprung back to the top again. </p><p>Hannibal grabbed a loofa and dipped it into the water, earning him an indignant look from his boy. "I'm not looking. Just washing." He pressed it to Will's back, massaging it up and down. "See?" </p><p>Will let out a small sound of enjoyment before locking his jaw shut. It did feel really good though. </p><p>"I could stop if you don't like it." Hannibal noticed Will didn't say to stop. "Alright, then I'm going to bathe you." He continued on, scrubbing gently at his shoulders and neck, then moved onto his arms. </p><p>"I'm probably too old for this." Will moderately protested. </p><p>"Perhaps. But I don't mind." Hannibal craned forward, dipping his hand into the water to reach Will's legs. </p><p>Will brought his legs up a bit to help Hannibal reach them but slid just a bit further into the water when he felt Hannibal running it over his chest. He could feel his face heating, the duck slipping out of his hands and floating a little away. He bit his lower lip hard as he felt himself returning to his normal age, very appreciative that his back was turned towards Hannibal. </p><p>"I can do the rest." He pretended to pitch his voice just a little higher so Hannibal wouldn't notice. </p><p>"I can wash your hair as you do," Hannibal spoke in a praising tone, leaving the loofa to float in the water as he pulled a bottle of shampoo closer. "Close your eyes for me?" Hannibal poured water over his curls until they were soaked. "My," He stroked his fingers down Will's neck where a few hairs clung. "Your hair is quite longer without your curls." He began working the shampoo in. </p><p>Will did his best to clean the rest of himself off quickly without giving away his current head space, which was increasingly difficult when he was also receiving a world class head massage. </p><p>"Eyes." Hannibal said simply and poured more water over Will's head when they were closed. </p><p>Much to Will's delight, Hannibal included a part two to the head massage as he worked in very fragrant conditioner. It felt like heaven and a few long exhales left him. </p><p>"Eyes." Hannibal repeated the process of rinsing his hair. "There, you're much cleaner now. Isn't that nice?" </p><p>Will nodded, not trusting his voice in case it gave him away. It felt wonderful in fact. He was distantly aware that he must no longer have antlers, as he didn't feel them while Hannibal washed his hair. Maybe he would only imagined them as a child, he wondered.</p><p>"Now, would you like to stay in a bit longer or come out?" Hannibal took the loofa back and rubbed a bit at Will's neck, mostly for the feeling rather then for cleaning now. </p><p>"Bit longer?" He decided short sentences would be best.</p><p> "Of course," Hannibal moved the loofa back down his back. "Though I am curious if there is anything else you would like, now that you're an adult again." </p><p>Will pushed forward in the bath, away from Hannibal's touch at that. Shit. Hannibal knew. "I-I'm not ready to talk to you yet." He kept his gaze forward, he didn't even want to look at him. </p><p>Hannibal let his hands drop below the water's surface, his arms resting on the lip of the tub as the loofa floated away. "No, but you're willing to pretend you're a child?" </p><p>Will's face burned. "You've killed people." There was a long silence in which Hannibal neither denied it nor offered any excuses. "When did you realize I aged up?" </p><p>"I suspected it when your horns disappeared, though I wasn't sure until you put on that fake child's voice." Hannibal grinned. "Though I'm more than willing to play along should you want that." </p><p>Will rolled his eyes, "You couldn't have seen them disappear, that would mean you know when I'm not imagining them." Or, Will didn't want to admit to out loud, that<br/>Hannibal could tell when they weren't there at the same time that Will could tell. Making them possibly not imaginary. </p><p>"Alright, go on. Imagine you have two beautiful little antlers on your head." Hannibal pressed. </p><p>Will gave an indignant snort. "I cant. I'm not a child right now." </p><p>"You don't know for sure that that's the only time they appear." The duck floated near Hannibal's hands and he made a small wave to send the duck swimming back towards Will. </p><p>Will huffed at the little plastic creature. It was still cute, but he didn't want Hannibal to know he thought so. "Its not that easy." He complained, wishing he could just sink back down into his little headspace. He really didn't want to talk to Hannibal still. </p><p>"Should we talk about today?" Hannibal's voice was uncharacteristically unsure. </p><p>"Get out." Will stared at the wall, somewhere between refusing to look at him and too afraid to. He thought if he looked at him as an adult he would see the face of every person at a crime scene Hannibal had murdered. </p><p>Hannibal retracted his hands and arms slowly from the bath. Perhaps he should have played along with pretending Will was still little, he thought. "Don't slip." He stood and exited. </p><p>Will's jaw hurt with how hard he was clenching his teeth. As soon as he was alone he let go, sobbing hard. </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal changed his clothes as his pants had gotten a bit wet while bathing Will. He sat at the edge of his bed on the other side of the bathroom door. When he concentrated he was fairly certain he could hear Will crying. He broke the one person he cared about. His fingers slid over his phone, debating what to do. Finally he got off the bed and quickly exited as he dialed Bedelia. </p><p>"You're canceling on me again?" She didn't bother with an introduction or sounded surprised. </p><p>"No, I..." Hannibal took in a sharp breath and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm in crises. I need urgent therapy."</p><p>"Do you know what a crises is?" Bedelia didn't change her tone of voice. </p><p>"Yes I know what that means," He hissed into the receiver. Hannibal took a deep breath, he wasn't prone to outbursts of any type. He tried again, trying to keep his composure this time. "I suppose its more accurate to say someone else is in crises, which is causing me distress." </p><p>"Is this someone else Will Graham?" </p><p>"Perhaps." </p><p>"I warned you against being his friend." </p><p>"You know I often ignore your advice." Hannibal headed to the guest room to keep the call private.</p><p>+++</p><p>Will heard Hannibal's footfalls as he left the bedroom, followed by the very beginnings of a conversation before he was too far to hear anymore. He sniffled a few more times before draining the tub and grabbing a towel to dry off. He began dressing and considered leaving. Perhaps if he was fast enough, Hannibal wouldn't see him leave. He could get a taxi and figure out how to get his car back tomorrow. He wouldn't have to see Hannibal at all. Will towled his ear, finding it far bouncier then ever before and wondered if it was because of whatever conditioner Hannibal had used on him. The bathroom door creaked open. Will clenched his teeth, feeling a rage growing inside of him. How could Hannibal do this to him? Make him care about him when he was- Will closed his eyes, nails sinking into his palm. He needed to get 'monsters' out of his head. Hannibal was very much a human, though a monster of one perhaps. </p><p>"I told you to get out." </p><p>He looked back at the creaked open bathroom door but there was no sound. Not someone pacing or fidgeting, not even someone breathing. Will watched the door curiously as a shadow moved by it, but not foot falls. He swallowed, feeling strangely unsure, and crept closer. Without warning, he pulled the door open as quickly as he could. The room was empty. Will blinked. That was right, Hannibal had stepped out on a phone call. Who was he even calling? Will looked around, dropping the towel to the floor without another thought. They were alone in the house, were they not?</p><p>"Hello?" He asked, the anger from before having left him and reforming his voice into something akin to fear. </p><p>The bedroom door creaked open and Will stared for a solid few moment before ridding himself of dread. He was tired of games. He strode quickly across the floor and opened that door with more force, nearly hitting himself with it. No one. He quickly turned to look down the stairwell and caught the fleeing sight of a white dress as it turned the corner. The little girl, he realized, heart racing. He raced down the steps, freezing as he got there. Where would she go, where should he go? He could leave now, he was so close to the front door and quick uber ride back home. Where his dad was. Will looked down the hall, the living room door was ajar, just as it had been the other day. As he stepped close, he saw there was something poking out, a long white ear. Will kneeled to lift the rabbit Hannibal had bought for him. He had been reduced to chasing white rabbits it seemed. </p><p>"Through the looking glass then," Will sighed, pulling the door open and walking in. </p><p>The little girl sat on her knees near Hannibal's duffle bag with the stuffed wolf, stroking it fur. Will smiled, maybe he had finally lost it. </p><p>"Hello," he kneeled down, rabbit in hand. "I think you dropped this." </p><p>She looked up, grinning happily. "Bunny!" </p><p>It was hard to see her as anything but cute, "I see you found Isabell." Hallucination or not, he wasn't about to be rude to a kid. He crossed the room, joining her on the floor and propped the rabbit up next to his wolf. "I don't believe they've properly met yet." </p><p>The girl shook her head, "She's a very timid wolf." She made the wolf bow her head. "Hello Ms rabbit." </p><p>Will bit his lower lip, he really didn't know how to play with kids. "Hello Ms Wolf." </p><p>The girl let out a giggle and Will found himself joining her in one. </p><p>"I think Ms rabbit needs a name, that way she can be friends with Isabell." </p><p>"Hmm," the girl though for a moment. "I use to have a bunny, but I just called her Zui."</p><p>"Zui?" Will let out an airy laugh, weird name, he though. "That sounds like a good name to me. Lets call her Zui." </p><p>"Now they can be friends." She pressed the wolf up to Zui, pretending they were cuddling. </p><p>"Um, I'm Will." He wasn't sure why telling her that made him nervous. </p><p>"I know, you're Hannibal's friend." She unzipped the duffle bag and peered inside. </p><p>"Ha, yea, that's right." Were they friends? "Do you live here with Hannibal?" </p><p>"Uhuh, I've always lived with him." </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal put a hand over the receiver of his phone as he heard foot steps running down his stairs. So Will was leaving. He waited a moment but the front door never opened. Curious. Will had already had his chance to call the authorities as well. He slipped out of the guest room and peered down stairs. </p><p>"Are you even listening to me?" Bedelia sighed. </p><p>"I may have to call you back," Hannibal whispered, hearing voices from down the hall. </p><p>"Of course you do." She wasn't sure why she bothered. </p><p>Hannibal ended the call, slipping the phone into his pocket when he peeked inside the living room. Will was crouched the floor with two of his stuffed animals, apparently talking to himself. </p><p>"William?" He called out cautiously, surprised Will had gone from furious to whatever this was. </p><p>Will looked over, feeling strangely between ages. "Um, we were just playing." He felt like he had been caught red-handed doing something naughty. </p><p>Hannibal raised his eyebrows a bit, not expecting Will to sub drop on his own. "You and your friends?" He assumed Will meant his stuffed animals. "I see you brought Isabell with you." He smiled, maybe Will just needed some alone time to calm down. </p><p>Will's hand fidgeted nervously, something about the way his new friend and Hannibal pronounced 'Isaaa-bell' the same put him on edge. "Uhuh. She was just meeting Zui." </p><p>Hannibal went still. "Zui?" </p><p>"Um, that's the rabbit." Will bit his lip. He waited a beat but Hannibal seemed frozen. Will awkwardly stood from the floor, bunny in hand as he looked at the girl with worry. "Hannibal?" </p><p>"Zui." His voice cracked slightly. </p><p>"He remembers!" The girl hopped up as well. </p><p>Hannibal forced himself to look at Will, "Where did you hear that word?" </p><p>Will blinked, he looked at the girl, she was as real as anything to him. "You cant-" He shook his head, no, Hannibal couldn't see her. </p><p>"Zuikis." Hannibal watched carefully, but the word had no meaning to Will. "Its Lithuanian." </p><p>Will scrunched his eyebrows, "I-I didn't know, sorry, um, should I not say that?" He wasn't sure what it meant. </p><p>Hannibal breathed out, his eyes dancing over the room. There was no reason Will should know about Zui, "It means bunny." </p><p>"Oh!" Will looked at the girl, understanding the nickname. "Of course." He smiled at her. "Then its a very good name for a rabbit." Realization dawned on him, that's why she pronounced things the same way Hannibal did. "Do you know Lithuanina too?" </p><p>Hannibal watched as Will listened to the air with rapt attention. </p><p>"I see." Will had slight exaggerated voice, as if he were speaking to a child. "Nope, I only know English and a bit of Cajun." He waited. "Of course I'll teach you some." </p><p>"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Hannibal asked, deciding Will must have looked up a few Lithuanian words to impress him, it was possible after all. It made more sense than Will knowing about a long lost stuffed rabbit at least. </p><p>"S-sorry," Will rubbed at his neck, gaze down. "I um, forgot you couldn't see her." He looked apologetically to his friend.</p><p>"Its ok," She assured him, "He never sees or hears me." She frowned but seemed use to it. </p><p>Will's eyes flicked back up to Hannibal's and away again. "I think I'm hullucinating again," He swallowed hard. </p><p>Hannibal quickly guided him down to the sofa. "Its alright, can you look at me?" He held Will's head still, checking his pupils, they looked normal, no atypical dilations. He noticed Will kept the rabbit in his lap but didn't mention it. "I want you to tell me exactly what you think you're seeing, alright?" </p><p>Will nodded, looking to where the girl was. "S-she's gone..." Somehow that only made him feel less reassured. </p><p>Hannibal nodded, checking Will's pulse. "I'm sorry, I thought you were playing last time, I should have known." He placed a hand on Will's forehead next, no fever. "And right now? Do you see anything unusual? My horns?" </p><p>Will shook his head 'no.' </p><p>"This person, a girl? Can you tell me about her?" </p><p>"Ah, I'll try," Will swallowed, his voice sinking younger as he clutched Zui. </p><p>"Will, no, stay with me, don't age down." Hannibal stroked a hand firmly down Will's arm, hallucinations could be signs of something more serious and he couldn't let himself justify them anymore. </p><p>Will brought the rabbit higher, his legs pulling up onto the couch with him. "I'm trying." He felt himself shaking. Daddy was scaring him a bit. </p><p>Hannibal pulled back a bit, "Its alright, Will. Just breath for me?" </p><p>He nodded weakly and tried to breathe. "I don't know her too well, but she lives here too. She's my age-"</p><p>Hannibal looked at him skeptically.</p><p>Will went slightly pink, "I meant... s-she's six." </p><p>"I see," Hannibal was starting to relax, it was sounding more like an imaginary friend. He would still schedule a CAT scan for as soon as possible though. "And she speaks Lithuanian?" He watched Will nod. "That's a fortunate coincidence." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Will. "That you're the same age and she's from my country." Hannibal brushed his fingers through Will's curls, they were springier then he had ever seen them. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," Hannibal whispered, not ready to explain himself. He had done this to Will, tricked him into being a child until he retreated back to that state willingly. Adult Will couldn't even speak to him without a total break down. He had even picked what age he wanted Will to drop down to, he cursed silently at himself, only realizing now why he had chosen six. That was how old she had been. "You know I love you very much?" </p><p>Will sniffled as he looked up, "You do?" </p><p>"Of course I do! You mean the world to me." Hannibal took Will's hands in his own. "Whether you're little or big or anything in between."</p><p>"You can't mean that," A hint of adult Will slipped through. </p><p>"I do though." Hannibal rubbed his thumbs over Will's knuckles. "I lost someone once. Someone who meant a great deal to me. She was very young at the time, and I think... maybe I'm still not ok from it. I'm sorry I," He wasn't sure what the right words were. "I did tell you I wasn't good at emotions." He looked down, a rare feeling of shame coming over him. "I have complicated feelings for you, Will. I didn't know how to handle them, so I..." </p><p>"Repackaged them as something you did understand?" Will helped him find the words. </p><p>Hannibal nodded. "Yes." </p><p>"The only love you've known was of that for you sister?" The little girl in the freezing house with the small torn rabbit, Will remembered, she must have died soon after that. </p><p>Hannibal looked at him curiously but nodded, "That's right." He had not said she was his sister, but then, Will was a good detective.</p><p>"So," Will thought, biting his lower lip with his teeth, "You needed me little so you could love me?"</p><p>"I thought I did, yes. I also thought... it was my only chance of being close with you." Hannibal looked at him carefully, he couldn't risk scaring adult Will away again. </p><p>"Zui!" Will squeezed the rabbit in his lap, "That's why you looked upset before." It made perfect sense. "She had one too, your sister?"</p><p>"Yes," It pained Hannibal to remember it. "A little white rabbit she named Zui." It had been her favorite toy. </p><p>"I'm sorry- I just," He slipped a hand over his face and ran it through his hair. "Its getting confusing, slipping back and forth like this. Mishca named the rabbit- that's the little girl that I imagine- but I think I'm getting everything mixed up in my head. I saw the old torn rabbit when- it doesn't matter," seeing Hannibal and his sister in the cold house must have been some sort of dream. </p><p>"Zui..." Hannibal repeated the name, a glossy look coming over his eyes as he gently plucked the toy from Will's hands and held it up. The old one had been torn and lost most of its stuffing. He had tried to repair it for his sister but didn't know how to sew. One of the eyes had been long lost and replaced with a button, but Mischa didn't seem to mind. He clutched the rabbit tight against him, his expression haunted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its been about 3 weeks. I got super caught up in my own head on this chapter. I rewrote it a ton of times with drastically different things happening in each version. </p><p>I ended up taking a break and wrote two different one shots, both take some inspiration from this one. It would mean a lot if you checked them out. </p><p>If you liked the soft and sometimes sad parts of this story check out my fic SnowStorm https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238237</p><p>Or if you're like "Hey, I'm into all the spooky wendigo scenes and was super into that weird sex dream a couple chapter ago" well boy do I have some weird porn for you, (ridiculously titled: My Sleep Paralysis Demon, or as I call him, Daddy)<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573064</p><p>Please leave a kudo and comments if you can! It always helps me write new chapters knowing people are enjoying this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad this story takes place in the United States. Two of the other fandoms I write for happen to be British and people pick apart every word and expression I use for not being 'British' enough. I am literally on the opposite side of the country from this story and live in a desert, but no one has once mentioned that, I love you all for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p>Alana grabbed her work bag, slinging it over her shoulder and got ready to leave. She hadn't spoken to Crawford since the group meeting on the Ripper case, something seemed to be on his mind. She knit her brows together and she looked at her car keys, stepping into the parking lot. Everyone was acting so strange these days. Will disappeared practically mid meeting and then Hannibal as well. She looked, remembering she had parked close to Will that morning and found to her surprise his car was still there. "Huh." She was sure he had already left. </p><p>"Alana." Beverly passed by, giving her small smile as she headed to her truck. </p><p>"Hey- um, is Will still here?" She hoped that wasn't a weird thing to ask, it seemed like there may have been something between the two of them last week. </p><p>"No?" Beverly spotted Will's car, "Oh, yea, that's just-" She shook her head fondly, a small laugh making its way out at the memory. "He uh, was having sort of an off day." </p><p>Alana turned her keys over in her hand, Will had seemed upset earlier, though she wasn't sure why Beverly would be laughing about that. "He left without his car?" Will had left it there later then normal the night before as well.</p><p>"I think Hannibal drove him home-" She tried to keep from smiling, Will seemed higher than a kite, but Alana didn't need to know that. "They're cute together, really close." Sharing lunch in the office, drugs somewhere else. </p><p>Alana let out an airy sound, not quite a laugh, "Its weird. I met Hannibal years ago, I didn't exactly keep up with him but... well, I've known Will for a long time now too and I can't figure out how they know each other." </p><p>Beverly shrugged, resisting the urge to say 'Tinder' at Alana's expense. "You could always ask." </p><p>"True." Alana turned to her car, she had asked them at dinner last week, but something about Hannibal's non reply ate at her. Why not just say? "You said they're cute together?" She could never tell if they were friends or just enemies who pretended they were. </p><p>Beverly was halfway in her truck. "Totally. Hannibal practically dotes on him." She shut the door, turning on the ignition driving off. </p><p>Alana slid into her car, putting the keys in but not turning them yet. Doting on him. She scrunched her eyes. Hannibal had only popped back into her life a week ago. Even Crawford seemed to know him. She clenched her jaw, the answer was staring her in the face and she just couldn't grasp it. How did Jack even figure into that? They were even using Hannibal for the Ripper case now, strangely high profile if he didn't typically work with the FBI. She turned her keys, engine coming to life. Unless Hannibal had worked with the FBI before. Jack and Will would both logically know him then. </p><p>She shook her head, why did she even care so much? So what. Will had a friend, that new therapist of his was obviously working wonders. </p><p>"Oh shit." She slapped the steering wheel. Of course Hannibal was Will's therapist. How had she not seen that coming? This was all kinds of ethics violations. </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal was on his knees, rabbit clutched tight to him. Mischa had named it. She had been there and he couldn't even see her. </p><p>Will slipped off the sofa and onto the floor beside Hannibal, not sure what to do. He shuffled close and put his arms around him, his head nestled on the taller man's shoulder. He had realized that his Mischa was the same as the girl in his- vision? He wasn't sure what it was. But it was her. </p><p>Hannibal took a shaking breath in, he felt rocked in an indescribable way. He gently pet Will's curls, letting his boy know he just needed a moment. "I have not seen her in nearly forty years." </p><p>Will swallowed, unsure if shouldn't have mentioned her. </p><p>Hannibal looped a hand around Will's waist and brought him closer, "Please, tell me everything she said?" </p><p>Will blinked, looking at wet crimson eyes. "You... you believe me?" </p><p>Hannibal cuddled into him, stuffed rabbit pressed between them. "I think you see a lot of strange things no one else can. Tell me?" </p><p>"She said she lives here with you, that she's always lived with you everywhere you've gone." He didn't know Hannibal had traveled so much before settling in the states. Will felt Hannibal's tears staining his shirt. "I think she lives in your heart, she's never left you." Strong fingers gripped Will's sides, he didn't seem relieved but possibly more broken than before. </p><p>"Then she knows what I've become." </p><p>"Maybe," Will sighed, she hadn't mentioned it either way. "But she still loves you." That he was sure of. He worried his hands at the hem of his shirt, "W-we don't know that this isn't just a hallucination." </p><p>Hannibal used the back of his hands to try and dry his eyes. "It would be nice to have more solid proof of course," he shook his head, "But I believe you." </p><p>Will was deep in thought for a moment, there was a way he could show Hannibal real proof of at least something, he was sure of it. "Drive me to the woods?" He didn't believe for so long, but deep down he had always known.</p><p>Hannibal cocked his head, "Will, its getting late and its raining." </p><p>"I can prove magic is real, at least. Please?" He knew his mother wasn't crazy, he knew what he had seen as a little boy no matter how many psycho analysts told him otherwise. He could pretend he was crazy, he could let his father beat and bully him, but he knew there was magic.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p>Hannibal had driven them to a more secluded wooded area, the air was colder, the rain threatening to change to snow at any minute. </p><p>Will threw his seatbelt off as soon as he would, throwing the car door open and rushing out. </p><p>"Get back here!" Hannibal growled as he parked, being forced to run after him. </p><p>There was a slight snow covering on the floor that crunched under Will's feet. He stopped just after he entered the tree line. It was an ideal spot, just like his mother had shown him. </p><p>Hannibal caught up with him a moment later, struggling to regain his breath. "Don't run off like that." </p><p>Will quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside and promptly worked at his shoes and then pants. </p><p>"Will!" Hannibal swooped to pick up the shirt and other items, "What are you doing! You're going to freeze!" He chastised, feeling completely lost. </p><p>Will clenched and unclenched his hands, no, he needed to find somewhere more secluded.  He ran deeper into the woods until he came upon a stream and sank down to his hands and knees in the snow, his body trembling from the cold. He breathed in deeply, ignoring the pain as he closed his eyes. </p><p>Hannibal ground his teeth, he had had enough of this. He gathered what he could of Will's clothes before chasing after him again, finding him curiously crouched on the floor. "That's it- William, get up this instant!" He shouldn't have let this go on for so long. "Up-" He could see Will's velvet like baby antlers appear, like shadows at first but slowly they came into focus. That didn't mean anything, he reminded himself. They both had antlers at times. </p><p>Will let his hands sink through the snow and to the dirt below, his skin prickled over his whole form. He could do this, he just had to concentrate. He clenched his hands again, willing them to be hooves, picturing his body as a sleek agile deer.</p><p>"William," Hannibal sighed, debating just manhandling him back in the car. "You're going to get sick." He used his firmest 'father knows best voice.' </p><p>Will swallowed, feeling small just by the sound of Hannibal's voice. He did his best to ignore it, but seeped in. A gasp left him, twisting in the air as his body seized, over heating till he could feel the sweat dripping from him, burning into the snow. His mouth gaped open, panting for breath as he rolled the muscles in his back. Will's head fell forward, antlers dipping into the snow living divits in it. Distantly he heard Hannibal talking to him but he had no idea what he was saying. It hurt more than he thought it would as he staggered forward, hoof slipping on the embankment of the river. He tried to back up but his long strange limbs tangled as he fell into the freezing waters. </p><p>Hannibal dropped the bundle of clothes and dived forward. The stream was relatively small, but it was too much for such a small deer. He plucked the little fawn out of the water, feeling him tremble desperately as he tucked him close. "Will!" His voice came out harsher then he meant it to, "What were you thinking!" He wrapped his suit jacket around him. </p><p>Will struggled for a minute, his body condensed and perspective obscured. I told you magic was real. He thought the words but only managed a small bleating sound. </p><p>Hannibal stroked his hand down Will's soft neck fur and over the little white spots that betrayed him for being a fawn. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He tried to hiss, but he couldn't stay made at the little creature. "You could have drowned, froze to death, anything." He set Will down on the piled of clothing he had dropped earlier, wanting at least something between him and the ground. </p><p>Will tried again to stand but his legs were too weak, sending him falling onto the soft pile. </p><p>Hannibal sighed, his breath showing in the cold air. "Change back?" He was afraid to take his hands off the little deer in case he got to cold. </p><p>Will let out another half hearted bleat, his body aching from the change. He could feel he needed to wait before trying again, though he wasn't sure how long for. </p><p>Hannibal blinked, his brows raising as he realized Will couldn't. "You had better figure it out." He picked up the bundle, Will jostling a bit on top, and marched him back to the car. Unbelievable. Now he had to take care of a fawn. Will was doing this on purpose.</p><p>He tucked the little fawn into the passenger seat, making a nest for him out of Will's clothes and laying his own suit jacket on top as a blanket. "What am I going to do with you until you change back? hm?" He sighed, looking back at the steering wheel. They were closer to Will's house then his own now. "You haven't fed your dogs tonight." He realized, obviously an oversight on Will's behalf. </p><p>The deer shuffled, trying to work its way out of the make shift nest as he let out several more bleats. </p><p>Hannibal thought there might be still be a  twenty percent chance he was hallucinating. Maybe he had never been with Will tonight and found a baby deer in the woods. It would make more sense at least. "Yes, I heart you crying." He stroked at the not quite antlers, but Will didn't calm down. "Don't worry, we'll go feed them right now." He fished the key out of Will's pants. </p><p>His cell phone was ringing, he slid it out, finding he had several missed calls tonight. "Alana..." He exchanged a look with his little fawn before putting it on speaker and pulling away from the woods. "Dr Bloom, to what do I owe the pleasure?" </p><p>"I've been calling you all night," She huffed, but reminded herself she had to stay polite to get her point across. </p><p>"Sorry, I've been busy." He frowned, he was typically with patients until around this time, she was being quite presumptuous. </p><p>"Are you with Will? I cant get ahold of him." </p><p>"In a manner," He glanced at the deer. "I'm afraid he cant speak right now." </p><p>"Are you at your house?" There was a clicking of a car door and Hannibal realized she was planning on driving to them. </p><p>"I'm afraid not," He could see Will's house at the end of the long road. "But I can pass on a message to him." He was pretty sure Will still understood him. </p><p>"Are you at Will's house? I'll be right there." </p><p>"I don't think that's necessary. We wont be here for long and-"</p><p>"I know. About you and Will." </p><p>Hannibal licked his tongue over his bottom lip. "About Will and I?" That could mean a great number of things.</p><p>"We're talking about this so you can just stay put for now." The line went dead. </p><p>"This should be interesting." Hannibal pulled up to the house, noticing at once there was a car already parked in front, one he had never seen before. He gave Will a curious look. "Have you been keeping secrets from me?" </p><p>Will gave a weak bleat. </p><p>"Am I taking you in or shall we flee from Alana as soon as I've checked on your dogs?" </p><p>Will considered his options, he wasn't sure Hannibal would even make it out alive if he didn't go with him. He tried again to awkwardly stand on the seat. </p><p>"Ah- settle down, I'll take you in." Hannibal wrapped will in his jacket and picked the bundle up, tucking him under his arm. </p><p>He walked quietly to the front door but heard no sounds. There were no lights on that he could see and he wasn't sure what to expect. Hannibal slid the key in, unlocking the door with minimal sound and turning the knob. As soon as he had opened it an inch he heard the unmistakable sound of a shot gun clicking. </p><p>"I think that's a enough." A thick Cajun accent spat. "Hands up."</p><p>"I'm a friend of Will's." He was even sure if this man would be a friend of Will's or a simple intruder. </p><p>The door kicked open, nearly hitting Hannibal. He put his free hand up, house key still dangling in it, but continued to hold the deer in the other. He looked at stranger carefully, ignoring the barrel of the shot gun so close to his face. A tall broad man with short black hair, a slight curl to it. Hannibal felt his lips thinning, the corner turning down.</p><p>"Mr Graham, I presume?" There was hardly any resemblance between them. </p><p>"That's right." The barrel didn't lower. "Wanna tell me why you're sneaking around my boy's property?" </p><p>Hannibal's jaw clenched, a knot forming in his stomach at those words. Will was not this man's boy. "I'm not sneaking. I came to check on Will's dogs, that's why he gave me his key." </p><p>Charlie eyed the keyring, recognizing it as the one Will grabbed that morning. It didn't mean his son had given it to this weird foreigner though. "Yea? And how do you know him?" </p><p>"Like I said. He is a friend of mine." </p><p>Charlie looked past him at the Bentley parked in front and took in Hannibal's attire. "You sure don't look like a friend of Will's." Bit too fancy to be a burglar though. He aimed the gun at the bundled jacket in Hannibal's arm. "What you have there?" </p><p>Hannibal's eyes narrowed, a strange dull ache in his mouth as he realized his fangs were forming. That was new. </p><p>Will bleated, kicking his hooves against Hannibal with sudden force until he struggled out of his hold and onto the floor. </p><p>Charlie pulled his gun back instantly. "Son-of-a-bitch," he kneeled down, trying to help the deer stand and was nearly bit for his efforts. "Should of told me you had Will with ya." </p><p>Hannibal was silent, trying to will his fangs away as he carefully brought the fawn back into his arms without too much fuss. He wasn't sure how this man could have recognized the deer.</p><p>"Bring him in," Charlie put his gun up on Will's desk as he moved to let Hannibal inside, the dogs starting to stand up from their spots excited. "He's awful small?" His brows knit together at the sight. </p><p>Hannibal kept the deer in his arms as he stepped in, turning to check the dog bowls. They had recently been filled. This entire encounter could have been avoided. </p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes, "No wonder he's a little one, stop babying him. Put him down." </p><p>Hannibal eyed the dogs, he knew Will loved his pack but he wasn't sure how they would treat such a small deer. "You know?" He placed Will carefully on the bed, at least a little out of the dog's reach. </p><p>"Course I know my own boy." Charlie looked at the deer harshly. "Idiot." He spoke louder than necessary. "I told you not to go do something like this. You don't even know how to change back." He shook his head, another insult on the tip of his tongue. </p><p>Will let out a sharp bleat. Hannibal imagined it was an attempt at some scathing comment. </p><p>"Can you help him change back?" Hannibal asked, resisting the urge to stroke Will's small body and keep him safe. He had the feeling Graham senior wouldn't like that. </p><p>Charlie let out rude sounding laugh, "What am I supposed to do?" He caught Hannibal's eyes with his own. "Thought you might be a witch, but I suppose not. He'll figure it out sooner or later. Tonight if he's lucky. If he's unlucky," Charlie shrugged, "I'll watch over him till he does. Its been so many years, I thought I was over worrying this would happen. That it would disappear if no one taught him." </p><p>Winston put his paws on the edge of the bed, tail shaking excitedly as he peeked over. Hannibal kept an eye on them. He wouldn't let this man watch over Will if it was the last thing he did. </p><p>"His mother was a witch," Hannibal put the pieces together, realizing it was the only logical reason why Charlie thought he had been one as well. That was why Will could see things others couldn't. "But you're not." His eyes flashed back to the man. He let his finger tips wander lightly over Will's fur again, no longer caring how the man felt about it. "You warned him against seeking out his own abilities because you didn't understand them." </p><p>Charlie sneered, "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son. Look at him, he's some fucking baby deer now, could be stuck like that for some time too. What do you think would happen to him if he went and shifted forms and a wolf found him? Hm? Or if some hunter filled him with bullets?!" He advanced on Hannibal with heavy foot steps. </p><p>"Its a part of who he is. If you had helped him when he was younger he would know how to change back now." </p><p>"It aint any of your concern. I loved my wife, but if I could have found a way to stop her blood from infesting my boy's, I would have. He can't help what he is, but I can stop him from giving in to it. Bad spirits flock to witches. I could practically smell one as soon as I showed up here." </p><p>Hannibal felt the fangs, long and sharp in his mouth. "Its not for you to decide what he does." His anger was mounting. "The only thing infesting him is you." </p><p>Charlie's gaze dropped to Hannibal's mouth, disgust spreading across his face. "I should have known." </p><p>Hannibal's eyes sharpened as he watched Charlie reach for the back of his belt. "So, you can see me too." He smiled.</p><p>Charlie pulled his knife out with a swift movement, but Hannibal moved just faster then human, long black claws grabbing hard at Charlie's wrist and holding it back with hardly any effort. "So you're the Chesapeake monster." </p><p>"Ripper." Hannibal corrected, twisting Charlie's hand until he dropped the knife. "And I assure you, I was quite human when I started." His rare gift had been bestowed on him after the fact. </p><p>Will bleated from his spot on the bed, finally managing to stand on his awkwardly long legs. </p><p>The scalpel was still hidden for easy use in Lecter's sleeve, always ready to be drawn at a moments notice. His lips twisted into a smile realizing he didn't need it now. He yanked hard at Charlie's wrist, pulling the man closer to himself. What better feast for his fawn then that of the man that had let him down? He wrapped his other claw around Graham's throat, the tips of his black nails meeting one another at the nape of the neck. It would be simple to crush his wind pipe and watch the life drain from him. </p><p>Charlie sneered, this monster thought he was some amateur. He grabbed smaller knife from his back with his left hand, striking hard and fast as he sank it just beneath Hannibal's lowest rib and pulled it hard against his tearing flesh. Hannibal felt his body seizing at the injury, the metal searing into him as if it were on fire. His hand at Charlie's throat had been knocked away with ease but as he grabbed for the handle of the blade, his hand felt as if it had touched fire as well. Charlie pulled it from him to slash again, but the wendigo kicked hard at the man's center of gravity, thrusting him back across the small room. </p><p>Hannibal put a hand up to the new wound, he was loosing blood fast. The hesitation allowed his opponent time to clamber to his feet, blade raised once more. He could see now there was something faintly glowing from the side of the knife, a design of some sort, though it was too far to quite make out. A strange laugh left Hannibal's mouth, his sharpened teeth making a fine backdrop to his fangs. </p><p>He thought of Will, his bared and pure form shaking from the cold of the snow as he believed without knowing, without evidence, that he could become what he wanted. Hannibal's gaze darkened. He was what he had always been. A predator of man. His antlers rose, taking their rightful place as he felt rather then saw the inky black from them seep into him. </p><p>Charlie lunged. Hannibal make a quick movement to his right instead of taking the man head on. With an animal like agility, he jumped, sliding swiftly across the head of the bed and past Will. He would not let his fawn stay between them of course, he carefully pulled the little deer to his chest, letting the bed stand between him and Charlie. </p><p>Will burrowed into Hannibal's chest, his hooves unable to find the traction against him he so desperately needed. </p><p>"Put him down," Charlie's jaw was clenched hard enough to crack a tooth, his small blade pointing at the pair. </p><p>The wendigo crouched low and cocked his head, taking a moment to understand the words but not acting on them. </p><p>Charlie watched with keen eyes, realization flooding him. This thing before him was more animal than man for the moment. "Put him down and I'll let you leave." He slowly, pronouncing each word carefully in hopes the creature would understand. </p><p>Winston sniffed curiously at the wendigo, the other six dogs moving cautiously about the room but not declaring him a threat just yet. The wendigo sniffed back, just as apprehensive, but knew they shared a mutual interest. He lowered one careful claw down to the dog, stroking though its soft golden-red fur. Blood was still seeping from his chest. </p><p>Winston's tongue had lolled out at first but was quickly retracting as his gums rose up, revealing his canines. A low growl emitted from him as he turned in the direction of Charlie. The man gripped his knife tighter, not expecting one of the dogs to be turned on him. Winston let out a sharp bark and soon the other six were baring their own sets of teeth and growling along side him. </p><p>Buster, though he was the smallest, had always been the fiercest. He went for Charlie's ankle the second he got the chance. Charlie kicked the little mutt off him, throwing him towards the wall. The larger dogs advanced, furious this man they had accepted would turn on one of their own. Charlie waved the knife but saw the dogs were unafraid. </p><p>"Fucking mutts." He seethed, glancing back at the beast crouched opposite of the bed. He wasn't sure if was imagining its smile or not. </p><p>Jack snapped at him, his teeth nearly grazing the man's leg but holding back as the pack gained ground. Charlie had back up towards the door but as he reached for the gun Jack bit at the air in the space he had nearly put his hand. </p><p>"I'll be back," He was furious that he had to leave the gun, but the bulk of his possessions had been left in the car. "I wont let some monster keep my son." He slammed the door shut as soon as he had stepped out. </p><p>The dogs were still growling at the door until they heard the engine of the car come on, the noisy truck moving away from the house. The dogs settled a bit at that, Jack sitting at the door in case the man returned and Max dashing to Buster's aid. </p><p>The wendigo carefully placed Will down, his small hooves clicking on the wooden floors. Winston had yet to leave their side and carefully licked at the deer, not understanding why the small animal smelled so much like his master. He nosed the deer carefully, encouraging Will's nervous steps as he herded him towards the rest of the pack where they mostly gathered around Buster. The small dog had been winded, his back hip bruised, but was otherwise fine. </p><p>His claws now free, the wendigo rose back up, carefully placing one of his palms over the open wound where his shirt was ripped open. </p><p>Car lights momentarily came through the window as a new car approached and parked. Alana had finally arrived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had planned from chapter 1 that Will was going to be psychic and didn’t understand his abilities. He could see Hannibal for what he was, see how crime scenes happened, and see the spirit of Mischa. What I didn’t anticipate was that he would come into even more long lost powers. I had done a lot to hint at his psychic abilities and someone asked ‘Hey is Will a witch?’ And thought, ‘Shit, maybe??’ </p><p>Also I wanted you all to know that the dogs are all ok. &lt;3<br/>There will be more doggies next chapter!!</p><p>Please leave a kudo if you haven't yet and drop a comment!</p><p> </p><p>I just made a brand new tumblr for asks ect:<br/>https://pocketsizedcannibal.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>